


Outback Living

by IGetLostInBooks_2506



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone but Lydia Kira and Danny are Ausssies, F/M, Set in the outback, Slow Burn, Some Explicit Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 49,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGetLostInBooks_2506/pseuds/IGetLostInBooks_2506
Summary: Lydia is sent to live with her great aunt in the Australian outback.Incredibly long slow burn. But Stydia is always endgame.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I wasn't going to post until the weekend, but I just couldn't wait to share.
> 
> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> There's a little bit of Aussie slang during the story, basically just to differentiate Australia from America? I'm an Aussie and trust me, we don't all talk in slang.
> 
> See chapter Two end notes explaining the Aussie colloquialisms.

Outback Australia. Somewhere I never in my wildest dreams, ever imagined I'd be. But here I am, sitting in the cab of a truck, that is probably as old as the relative I'm going to be living with. It looks like it used to be red, but who can tell with all the rust. The once new leather seats, are ripped and a spring sits uncomfortably underneath my thigh. The guy driving the beat up thing, hasn't said a word, other than hello, since we left Alice Springs. Two hours ago!

My name is Lydia Martin, I'm nearly seventeen years old, and three weeks ago my life changed forever. My parents both died in an awful boating accident, and because I have no other living relatives in the United States, I have been sent out here to live with a woman I met when I was three years old. My Great Aunt Sybill owns and runs a Cattle Ranch - _sorry_ \- Station, about two hundred and fifty miles north east of Alice Springs, Northern Territory, Australia.

It will be my home until I'm old enough to _'care'_ for myself. My mother and father stipulated in their wills, that if anything were to happen to either of them, then guardianship of me would be handed over to my grandfathers younger sister. I didn't even know the woman was still alive. So instead of putting me through the foster system in the United States, a judge enforced the conditions, and the executor of my parents will, made arrangements for me to come out here.

I tried to fight it, but a sixteen year old orphan doesn't have a lot of sway in a court of law. So now two weeks after my parents were buried, I sit in a rusty bucket, my head leaning against the frosty glass of the window, as I watch the red dusty scenery pass me by. The bumpy road must lull me to sleep, because next thing I know, a large hand is on my shoulder pushing me awake. I open my eyes to see nothing but more red, a splash of green and a cream two storey weatherboard house.

I push open the door and cringe when the hinges creak so loud, I'm afraid it will scare off the animals. I swing my legs out and hesitate putting my feet on the ground. I stare down at my impractical shoes, my eyes narrowing, wondering if they'll survive the ten yard walk to the cobblestone path, leading up to the house. Sucking up my pride and ignoring the heat, I stand up fully, grab my purse from the foot of the cab and follow my driver.

The house is actually quite majestic. Freshly painted with a wrap around porch and shutters on the windows. The green I noticed before, is a well tended garden full of succulents and ivy. The driver -Gus his name is- knocks once on the door, before opening it and making his way into the entryway. I'm not sure what his relationship to my aunt is, but he seems extremely comfortable in the large house. He stops at the foot of the stairs and calls to my aunt.

"Sybill, I'm back with the girl."

She must be deaf, it's the only thing that explains the loudness of his voice. He leads me into what looks like a parlour and gestures for me to sit. I do so with out a word. I'm not sure how long it takes for Aunt Sybill to come downstairs, but it's long enough for me to peruse the area. There's a large fireplace sitting opposite me, with a mantle covered in photo frames. To the left is a set of double doors that lead out to what seems to be a patio area.

My neck has just craned to try and peek into the kitchen when a throat clears from behind me. I stand up immediately and turn to face my aunt, who looks fantastic for her sixty odd years of age. The grey hair is really the only thing that makes her look old. She's robust, but not in an overweight way, more athletic. Her blue eyes still look bright, and her skin looks like she's been swimming in the fountain of youth. God I hope I can look like that at her age.

"Lydia. Welcome to my home." She greets in a strong Australian accent.

My aunt was born and bred in New York, only moving out here when she fell in love with her late husband, at twenty eight years of age. There's not a hint of the New Yorker in her at all.

"Ma'am." I reply as astutely as I can.

Her face softens and a kind smile graces her face. She opens her arms to me and I'm a little shocked at the invitation. I hestiantly walk towards her, and when I'm only an arms length away, she pulls me into a strong hug. The breath I didn't know I was holding, whooshes out of my lungs as she pats my back. I've never been one for much affection, but somehow, this woman who I barely know, is embracing me and it feels good.

"No need to be so formal love." She explains as she holds me against her. "I'm sorry about your folks."

Moving so she has one arm wrap around my bicep, she squeezes my arm and places a kiss to my temple.

"C'mon, let me show you 'round." She suggests.

She shows me 'round like she promises, the kitchen, the living room, the den, the laundry, the bathroom, that I will be sharing with her grand daughter and then my room. Quaint, is the only word that comes to mind. A white painted iron frame bed, the headboard made up of intricate detail. A patchwork quilt covers the bed. The window is a bay window, with a seat built into it. There's a white wooden six drawer dresser, with antique mirror hanging above it.

"Ally is two doors down, so if there's anything you need just give her a holler." My aunt explains. "Why dont ya get changed and meet me downstairs in half an hour, I'll show you some of the land."

Then she's gone and I'm left in my 'quaint' room, with only my thoughts. I sit down on the bed, and wonder if anything I bought with me would be appropriate for a walk around the land. I own one pair of jeans, just one, but it's too hot for those. I decide instead to get settled in. The rest of my stuff arrives next week, so until then, I undo my suitcase and start to put things away in the drawers and closet.

That takes me all of ten minutes. I quickly shuffle through my clothes and thank the heavens when I find a pair of jean shorts and a suitable top. My vans are the closest things I have to boots, so I pull them on and tie up the laces. I tie my hair up in a ponytail and with a few minutes to spare, I sit on the cushion bench near the window, and finally look out at the property I will be calling home. A tiny gasp leaves my mouth when I see the sight before me.

Acres and acres of land as far as the eye can see. From this side of the house I can make out some of the cattle off in the distance. Closer to the house is what looks like a stable and I can see at least five horses roaming around in their adjoining paddock. To the left of the stable is what I assume is a carriage house. I imagine this is where the station hands live. My eyes wander to the far end, where I see a guy and a girl kissing under a large tree.

Deciding I'm intruding on a private moment, I push away from the window and move to head back downstairs. My aunt is waiting for me in the same room she found me in. She tries to be unaffected when she takes in my attire, but I can see that she is probably laughing inside at the city girl trying to be a cowgirl. However she just takes my hand and leads me outside. The intensity of the heat hits me like a brick. I'm suddenly wishing I had thought to put sunscreen on.

"Maybe tonight you can talk to Ally about helping out with some new clobber."

I eye her curiously and she just smiles back at me.

"Where is Ally anyway?" I ask.

I've never met this fabled grand daughter. All I know is that she is my age and lost her mother to cancer six years ago. Her and her father moved out from the city when he couldn't get any work. That's it. That's all I know, and it's only because my mother had mentioned something about it last Christmas. I've never even seen a photo of this Ally, mind you, she probably hasn't got a clue who I am either. But at least there will be another girl around.

My Aunts head turns a little to the left and I see her mouth pull up in a smile.

"Well it looks like she's currently in a lip lock with her young man."

I follow her eye line and see that the two I had spied before, haven't moved at all.

"Ally, Scott, come o'er here." She shouts.

The couple seperate quickly and even from this distance I can see the blush that has taken over their faces. I watch intently as the two walk over. Ally is beautiful. Long dark brown hair that cascades over one shoulder in a braid and skin that has obviously been sun kissed. Scott, well, I certainly understand the attraction. He isn't overly tall, but he's built solidly, short dark hair that he is just now covering with his hat.

"Guys, this is Lydia. Lydia, this is Allison, sorry Ally, my grand daughter and Scott is one of our Jackaroos."

"Hi." Ally greets as Scott sends me a G'day.

Then Ally is drawing me into her arms and hugging me as if we were the best of friends. I don't hide my shock well and she giggles a little as she pulls away.

"Oh god, it's going to be so good having another sheila around." She states as she puts her hands into her back pockets, jutting her hip out just so.

"Well ladies, if you'll 'scuse me, lots to do before tucker time." Scott says, tipping his hat at us.

My aunt heads back into the house, but Ally loops her arm through mine and starts telling me about everything and everyone here, as we walk along the fenced paddock, towards the horses. Once there, she lets go of my arm and climbs up on the railing. She nods her head for me to do the same. Once we're both perched up on the thin wood, we're silent for the longest time. Not that I've really said anything, I haven't been able to get a word in edgewise.

We sit and watch the going ons of the station and I can't help but think, that I have found a kindred spirit in Ally, and maybe my time here won't be so bad. That thought is reinforced, when we're all seated around the large dining table later that night for dinner. It's right there, that I meet the one person who I might actually consider staying here for. He has dark hair, whiskey coloured eyes, a smile that could bring me to my knees and looks a little bit dangerous.

~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have four chapters written already and I'm halfway through chapter five. I'm uploading chapter two today because it's Easter tomorrow. So happy Easter everyone.
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> I've moved the Aussie Slang explanations from chapter one and added them here, because the notes kept getting added onto the last chapter.

The heat is unbearable, the smell atrocious, but nothing or no one has gotten under my skin as much as Stiles Stilinski has. I've spoken to him a total of two times, both times at the dinner table and I've been here a week. I'm not to sure what is happening with me, but whenever he is around my mind goes blank, my eyes wander to places they shouldn't and my voice miraculously disappears.

It's not to say he's not at fault, with his golden eyes, messy hair and his stupidly perfect nose. _I mean seriously who gushes over a nose?_ I find myself staring at his lips quite often, so full, slightly chapped and just begging to be kissed. Oh and his fingers, yes, you heard me right, his fingers! Long and elegant as if they're more suited to playing the piano in a concert hall, than working on a cattle station in the middle of nowhere.

But wait there's more. Let's not forget about the way his jeans hug his ass and how the muscles in his arms strain against the sleeves of his too tight tee shirt. Or the way his shirt clings to him after a day in the heat, revealing every single toned ripple of his abdomen. But the one thing that catches me out every damn time, is his laugh. Warm, hearty, infectious and kind of melodious to my ears. I get lost in that laugh, it takes me far away from the daily grind of the station.

My aunt had pretty much put me to work straight away. Nothing to arduous, mainly tending the horses, helping to feed the work hands and other daily chores. I struggled terribly with the heat. Being from New York, we don't experience these high temperatures. I'm still nursing my first Australian sunburn, my pale skin is not liking it one bit. But it's not just the heat, it's the humidity that has me exhausted at the end of everyday.

Today is no different as I hang out some laundry. The sun is high in the sky, beating down on me like I'm being branded, and I'm dripping with sweat. The tank top is the only saving grace from this sweltering heat. I've learned with the work I do here, I'm best suited to wearing jeans and boots to deter any nasty occurrences. But because I'm melting out here, I have wet patches on my ass and my crotch, and I swear I can feel a bit of chaffing happening.

There's no pool or ocean anywhere close by, and everyone is off doing their thing, so I resort to stripping down to my panties and tank top and turn on the hose. That's how Stiles finds me. Practically naked and wet from head to toe. My feiry hair has darkened and my blue tank top is now see-through, revealing my white bra underneath. I scream blue murder, when he clears his throat behind me, and cover all my private parts the best I can.

"What the hell are you doing here? You're meant to be out with the others, doing whatever it is you do."

It's the most I've said to him in my full week of being here, and I'm quite surprised I managed to add a hint of anger to my tone, considering my knees are weak and my skin is flush. Not that he would see the flush, considering how sunburnt I am, but still, it doesn't stop me from grabbing at my jeans on the ground, in the most dignified way I can, and placing them in front of me. When I stand back upright he has turned his back to me.

"Sorry. Came in early. There's a fence that needs mending on the otherside of the paddock and I volunteered. Sorry." He replies.

Is that a hint of nervousness I hear there? I quickly pull my jeans up over my wet legs, groaning at the effort it took. I've still got my hands over my chest when I tell him he can turn around.

"So why aren't you mending it?"

One hand goes to his hat and he pulls it off, only to run the other hand through his hair. His eyes are looking everywhere but where I'm standing, and he is shuffling from foot to foot. With a gesture of his hat, he points behind me. I turn confused at what he's getting at.

"Need tools....they....they're in there."

I turn again, only to be surprised that the place I decided to take an impromptu shower at, is right in front of the big red shed. I move slightly out of the way, my head is lowered and my body is scorching, and it's definitely not from the sun. Through my eyelashes I watch, as his hat goes back on to his head and he starts to move towards me. He stops just before he passes me, tips his hat and bids me g'day.

Once he's inside the shed, my feet decide to work again and they carry me quickly back to the house. I push through the door that leads into the laundry room and swiftly remove my uncomfortable clothing, throw them in the washer and search desperately for a towel. As luck would have it, I find one in the dryer and wrap it tight around me, as I fall to the floor a sopping, wet mess.

A few hours later and I'm showered and helping Aunt Sybill with dinner. It took me forever to find the courage to leave the laundry room. It was only when my knees felt strong again, and my mind was clear, that I trundled out of the room, up the stairs and locked myself in the bathroom. Thankfully I didn't run into anyone on the way. It would be terribly difficult to explain why I was naked and wrapped only in a white towel.

I find it excruciatingly hard to look at Stiles, when we're sat down a while later, eating a meal of roast beef and vegetables. So instead I focus on the conversation around me. Ally's dad, Chris, is talking to Derek about the predicated rain we're suppose to get next week. Aunt Sybill and Gus are discussing finances and Ally is in a deep conversation with Scott. Scotts Mom, a hired nurse, and Stiles' dad, the head jackaroo, if that's what they're called, share a laugh.

I chance a look in Stiles' direction, and I'm shocked to see him staring back at me.

He smiles softly at me before turning to his left and answering a question from Isaac. In contrast to twenty minutes ago, I can't seem to drag my eyes away from him, as his mouth moves and his eyes crinkle beautifully, as that laugh tumbles from his lips. I'm so mesmerised by every single feature on his face, that I don't realise I'm being spoken too. It takes Ally jabbing me softly in the ribs to get my attention.

"Sorry, zoned out."

Ally just sets me with a knowing smile, then quickly looks between Stiles and me.

"Well....what I was saying was, how good are you at Maths?"

Suddenly the whole table is looking in my direction, but rather than cower under all their watchful eyes, my spine straightens up and a smirk plays on my lips. Math. Finally something I understand.

"Good actually, I've won the MAA, AMC three years in a row." I reply proudly.

I scan the table, only to be met with befuddled expressions from everyone.

"Sorry, MAA, Mathematical Association of America. AMC, American Mathematics Competition." I explain.

"Wow, so you're really smart then?" Ally offers and I reply with a curt nod. "Fantastic, then you can help me with my homework."

I had totally forgotten that Ally and probably, Scott, Stiles and Isaac were still students. It's kinda easy to forget when you're stuck out here in the middle of nowhere.

"So where do you all go to school?" I ask completely oblivious.

The four of them share a chuckle. I stare at them quizzically.

"The closest school is a couple of hundred kilometres away. We're home schooled, well we were. The three of us have graduated." Isaac explains as he gestures between himself, Scott and Stiles.

"I've still got my ATAR to do, then I will be done as well." Ally adds.

I move my eyes between the four of them, looking for any sign of teasing. _Nothing_.

"Seriously? I won't get to go to school?" I ask completely devastated.

It's where I'm in my element. School has always been the one sure thing in my life. I guess I didn't think about where I would be attending school in the middle of the outback. Then that has me wondering who teaches them. I haven't seen anyone else around that looks like a tutor. Maybe they only come out here when the school term starts.

"So who teaches you?"

This causes another round of laughter.

"No one, we did the class work online. We do have the Internet out here, we're not that backward." Scott states.

 _Really?_ I've been here a week and haven't seen one computer, laptop, or tablet anywhere. All this time I could've been chatting to my friends back home. When they take in the look of utter surprise on my face, Stiles is the one to add more to Scotts words.

"We were only allowed to use it for school, work, the occasional email and research. No chat rooms, Facebook, etc."

And just like that my body deflates. I knew it was too good to be true. Then the conversation moves away from all things school and the Internet. Instead I hear whispers about a party, near a natural pool, thats only twenty kilometres from the station. My ears perk up at this information. Another area were I'm totally in my element is partying. I love getting dressed up and dancing the night away. When I ask what the occasion is, they tell me it's for their national holiday. Australia Day.

"So is it formal?"

I'm imagining everything that's upstairs in my wardrobe. Will I wear white or red? High heels or mid pumps? Hair up or down? More laughter carries through the large dining room, bringing me out of my wondering.

"Definitely not formal. We hang out in boardies and bathers, we cook up snags and patties on the barbie and we swim. Definitely no suits or pretty silk dresses."

I can't decide if Isaac is patronising me or just being informant. They go on to explain that Australia Day is much like our Fourth of July. So it's barbecues, lots of alcohol and fireworks. Swimsuits are a must.

"Oh well, that's nice too." I say a little defeated.

I'm in a bit of a daze for the rest of dinner. Contemplating how I'm ever going to survive out here, without cell service, Internet and fabulous parties to attend. Of course I know I shouldn't have expected anything, we're in the outback for crying out loud, but still my mind continues to wander to the beautiful outfits and shoes I have upstairs, that I'm never going to be able to wear. I should probably talk to Sybill about going in to town to get some new clothes.

After everyone has had their fill, and the dishes have been put away, the adults retreat to the front room for drinks and conversation, while the three strapping boys and Derek, grab a red oval ball and head out back. Ally grabs my hand and drags me along behind her, obviously to watch whatever ball game the guys were about to partake in. We find a low fence to sit on and watch the boys kick the football around, as Ally's tries to explain the rules of what they call footy.

I watch completely fascinated by Stiles' now bare chest. It's not like he's the only one shirtless, all of them ripped off their shirts the minute they got outside. It's just I can't look away from Stiles' in particular. There's a smattering of chest hair and then a thin trail of hair disappearing into his jeans. The toned abs that his tee shirt usually eludes to, are there on display for me to admire. Fuck don't get me started on his arms.

The light fades, forcing the guys to stop their game, put on their shirts (damn) and instead build a bonfire, that we find ourselves sitting around well into the night. They ask me lots of questions about home, but never go too far as to ask about my parents. I can see it on their faces though, the sadness and possibly pity. I chose to ignore it instead and let myself enjoy the night with my new friends.

They regale me with how they all ended up here and I find out that Stiles, Scott and Isaac are all turning eighteen this year and that Derek will be twenty one. I find out that the familiarity between my aunt and Gus is because they've been 'courting' for nearly three years now. Courting? Who even uses that word anymore. Then they go into detail about Australian colloquialism. All in all the night is wonderful and its ending far too soon for my liking.

But it does end. The fire is put out, the makeshift chairs are returned from where they came from, and then we're all heading in seperate directions. The four guys head towards the carriage house, but not before Ally and Scott indulge in a heated kiss in front of us all. I notice Derek and Isaac role their eyes as they head towards their different rooms, but Stiles stays put, obviously trying to make the situation less embarrassing for me. He leans towards me slightly and whispers in my ear.

"You'll get used to it. They do it all the time."

Before I have a chance to answer, Ally is grabbing my hand and leading me back towards the main house, a blush covering her cheeks and a skip in her step. We part at my bedroom door. I thank her for a great night and then go about getting myself ready for bed. Once in my bed, with the full moon shining through my window, I have a difficult time falling asleep, as I imagine Stiles kissing me the way Scott kissed Allison.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aussie Slang Chapter One  
> 1\. Clobber - Clothing  
> 2\. Tucker - Food  
> 3\. Sheila - woman; female.
> 
>  
> 
> Aussie Slang Chapter Two  
> 1\. ATAR - Australian Tertiary Admission Rank(score used to get into university)  
> 2\. Boardies - Swim Trunks  
> 3\. Bathers - Swimsuit  
> 4\. Snags - Sausages  
> 5\. Patties - Burger meat  
> 6\. Barbie - Barbeque, grill  
> 7\. Footy - Australian Rules Football


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship goes awry.
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

Stiles and I spend a lot of time together over the next few weeks. Especially when Allison and Scott are otherwise engaged. He makes a point of sitting next to me at both breakfast and dinner. We share secret smiles and he teaches me everything about the station. Occasionally we share fleeting touches; a brush of a hand here, a knock of a knee there. I'm finding it very hard to keep my growing attraction to him in check.

It's not just that he is extremely good looking; he's also funny, polite and smart. I'm pretty sure that he is as much of a genius as I am. I'm falling for this boy, and from the shy glances he sends my way, I'm starting to think it's mutual. So two days out from Australia Day, when we're all sitting outside enjoying a _'coldie'_ , I gather up all my courage, and lean a little closer to the beautiful boy next to me, and nudge him with my elbow.

Once I've grabbed his attention and he blinds me with his smile, I start.

"So, the party is coming up soon." I say trying to keep my voice even.

"Uh huh." He replies, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I was just....well I thought maybe....maybe we could go together."

At my words, the smile falls from his lips, his eyes go wide and his sun kissed skin has turned ashen. He looks completely mortified at the idea. His reaction has me reeling back a little. I watch as his Adam's apple bobs and his mouth opens and shuts, as he is obviously trying to find the nicest words to let me down. I can feel the flush taking over my body. Surely I didn't completely misread the signs? He seemed to be as into me as I am into him.

"Ah....Lydia....I have a girl. I'm so sorry if I misled you at all, I was just trying to be your friend." He explains with a shaky voice.

My ears are burning and my heart is hammering in my chest. I'm so fucking embarrassed. How did I get it so wrong? I didn't miss the way he looked at me, or how he flirted with me. Suddenly the heat and embarrassment turns to anger. There's no way I imagined all the little interactions between us. I stand abruptly, drawing the attention of my new friends. They all look at me a little surprised, as I turn and head back to the house, fighting the tears that threaten to fall.

I run through the house, ignoring the adults calling my name, as I sprint up the stairs two at a time. I throw open my door and close it just as heavily, turning the lock before collapsing on my bed. A plethora of emotions run through me. Anger, hurt, embarrassment, shock, disdain. I'm still sorting through them all, when there's a soft knock on my door. I try to ignore it, but whoever is on the otherside, most likely Ally, is persistent.

"Go away." I mumble from under my pillow.

"C'mon Lyds, please let me in." My cousin calls.

"Just leave me alone Ally."

"I'm not going anywhere until you open this door." She states determinedly.

I grumble as I throw the pillow to the end of the bed and on shaky legs, I move and unlock the door. I don't open it though, instead deciding to bury myself back under my pillow. I feel the bed dip at the end as Ally sits down. It's not enough for me to let her see my tear stained cheeks. The room is silent for the longest time, just the crickets from outside disturbing it. Finally I've had enough of the quiet, so I remove the pillow and sit up against the iron headboard.

"Why didn't anyone tell me that Stiles had a girlfriend? I just made a complete idiot out of myself."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were interested in him that way." Ally says apologising.

"Well you do now, and so does he." I answer solemnly.

"What happened?"

I go on to tell her everything from how we had gotten close, to the flirtatious looks and about my proposition.

"I didn't imagine it Ally, he was flirting with me too."

"Maybe he didn't mean to, maybe he was just being a gentleman?" Ally suggests, but I can tell she's not sure what to believe.

"Well if he's such a gentleman, than he shouldn't have been flirting with me when he has a girlfriend."

Silence encompasses us before I let out a huff.

"Well, who is she and how come I've never met her?" I ask as calmly and as uninterested as I can.

"Malia Tate, Gus' grand daughter, same age as us and a complete bitch. She lives in Alice Springs, only coming out here on weekends or during school holidays." She explains with an eye roll. "Miss _'I'm so much better than everyone else_ '."

Ally makes a gagging sound in the back of her throat.

"I take it you really don't like her?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Fuck, the girl is a leech. Fawning over every guy within a fifteen hundred kilometre radius, I don't know how Stiles can stand her. I bet she's not even faithful to him."

In that moment I feel completely horrible for Stiles. She sounds like a peice of work.

"You know she tried to get her claws into Scott?"

My eyes go wide with horror. Ally nods.

"Uh huh....'bout five minutes after Scott and I got together."

Okay so can now I totally understand why she hates this girl so much.

"Then she tried Derek and Isaac, before Stiles somehow fell under her spell. Thought the boy was smarter than that."

She makes a tutting sound in the back of her throat and she seriously looks like she is going to throw up.

"How long have they been together?" Not looking at Allison at all.

"Six months. Six months too long in my opinion."

I fight back the chuckle that's threatening to burst through my lips, and instead listen to Ally as she lists -in detail mind you- all the things she hates about Malia. By the end of it all I'm hating the girl too, and I haven't even met her yet. And then that of course starts me wondering if she will be at the party, and then anger starts to build in me again when I think about the way Stiles has been looking at me, all while he has a girlfriend.

"I still wish you had told me. I'm not sure this station is big enough for me to avoid him."

She sets me with a sympathetic smile and pulls me in for a hug. She whispers silent apologises against my cheek. We sit up there gossiping for hours. I'm pretty sure she's trying to save me from the embarrassment of going back downstairs. And I truly thank her for that, because there is no way in hell I want to be anywhere near Stiles, anytime soon. I'm not going to deny it and say I'm not attracted to him, but I'm angry and that anger settles for a very long time in my stomach.

My words I spoke to Ally last night about this station not being big enough to avoid Stiles, ring true the next day. I manage to get out of breakfast, Ally covered for me saying I wasn't feeling so good. By mid morning and completely convinced I wasn't going to run into Stiles, I decided to get about doing my chores. The laundry is the first task, two loads done and dusted. Then it's lunch duty. Not that there's really anybody around to eat it.

By mid afternoon, I was confident that maybe being able to avoid the boy with the whiskey eyes, was going to be a lot easier than I anticipated. That is of course, until a about an hour later and I'm tending to the horses in the big red shed. I'm spending some quality time with Misty, the mare that I have become quite attached to, when I hear the crunching of gravel behind me. My head turns so quickly I'm afraid I've given myself whiplash. I come face to face with Stiles.

Instinctively my spine straightens up and my chin juts out. I've been known to hold a grudge and I'm not about to let him rattle me, despite the fact that my insides are twisting and a heat I've never felt before is coursing through my veins, I'm doing a fine good job too I believe. We stand there in a staring contest for what feels like an eternity. Neither one of us backs down, my steely reserve is holding firm. I'm not about to let him see how much he embarrassed me.

"Look, Lydia....I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to give you the wrong idea." He finally says breaking the silence.

If at all possible, my chin juts out further.

"Don't worry about it. No big deal."

I turn back to Misty and start stroking her mane. I need something to do with my hands in case I punch this beautiful boy in the face.

"Can we a least still try being friends."

His voice hitches a little on the word ' _friends_ ' and I can't help the scoff that leaves my mouth.

"I don't think so Stiles, I certainly wouldn't want to give you the _wrong_ idea. We're fellow station hands, that's all." I reiterate his words, with my back still turned.

I might want this boy with my whole entire being, but I certainly wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that.

"Besides, I'm sure your girlfriend wouldn't take to kindly to us being friends. Especially with how much of flirt you are despite the fact."

God I can be a bitch when I want to be.

"I wasn't flirting." I hear him growl out.

I just shrug with my back still facing him, because there is no way I would be this resolute if I had to look into those whiskey eyes. That silence is back, before I hear the sound of gravel again and his retreating footsteps. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and lean my head against Mistys forehead. She nuzzles into me, as if understanding my predicament. I run my hand over her nose and look deep into her eyes.

"What have I gotten myself into girl?"

She answers with another nuzzle, I'm starting to question whether or not she truly does understand how much shit I'm in. I spend another thirty minutes in the barn, saying goodbye to all the horses, before I steel myself and head back to the house. It won't be long until dinner, and there's no way my Aunt will let me skip another meal. So with a heavy head I trudge through the house, up to my room and collapse on my bed.

It's my name being yelled from somewhere that wakes me. I sit up groggily, rub my tired eyes and glance at my bedside clock. Hell, I slept for two hours. I quickly run to the bathroom and splash cold water on my face. I untie my hair and pull it back up into a messy bun. Taking one last look at my appearance, I sigh heavily. What does it matter how I look? Not like anyone's gonna care. Knowing I can't put off dinner any longer, I head downstairs, still with a heavy head.

Dinners fine. If anyone notices the tension between me and Stiles, they don't say anything. Speaking of the whiskey eyed boy, he hasn't looked at me once. Nor has he tried to talk to me, or include me any conversations. I know I was the one who said we couldn't be friends, but I didn't mean to straight out ignore each other. He could at least be civil about it. He's acting as if I'm not even in the room. Fine, if that's how he wants to roll, two can play at that game.

After the dishes are done and the adults once again retreat to the ' _parlour_ ' us kids head outside. Although you could hardly call Derek a kid. Once again the boys were playing with their red oval ball and once again they're all shirtless. It's taking every ounce of willpower I have, to not stare at Stiles, and from the smug look on his face I know he knows it. _Jerk_. Aargh I hate how I'm so attracted to him and I hate that he knows.

And as if the whole debacle wasn't humiliating enough, about an hour after we headed outside, I finally get my first look at Malia. I guess she's pretty enough. Taller than me -it's not hard I'm only five foot three- she has a shoulder length bob of highlighted hair and a body to die for. She waltzes from the back porch as if she owns the place. Technically I'm higher up on that pecking order. She ignores everyone and makes a direct beeline for Stiles. He welcomes her into his toned arms.

Then they're kissing and my stomach lurches. As my eyes scan over my companions, I notice I'm not the only one who looks like they're about to be sick. Derek and Isaac have put their shirts back on and making their way over to our impromptu fire pit. Scott edges closer to me and Ally, grabbing her hand as soon as he is near. Ally sends me a worried look. I roll my eyes, jump down from my perch and head towards Derek and Isaac. The couple follow behind me.

Stiles and Malia don't join us, and we're all okay with that. None of us want to witness their reunion. Ally told me it's been a couple of weeks since she was last here, so I imagine they have quite a bit of catching up to do. _Aargh_. I don't even want to think about it. Except, my stomach is twisting again and deep down somewhere there is a pit of absolute heartache. I clear my mind of any more thought of Stiles and turn and enjoy the rest of my night with my friends.

~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Australia Day.
> 
> Chapter five is written, I'm halfway through chapter six, so I will probably update again tomorrow after I've come down off my high from watching the AA trailer.
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

I'm squashed up against the back passenger door of Derek's twin cab truck. Ally and Scott sit beside me and seem to be unable to keep their hands off each other. Derek and Isaac fight over the radio in the front. I feel like a fifth wheel and with my face pushed against glass, I can't help but think about my two best friends back home. Aunt Sybil has been gracious enough to let me use the computer to email them, but God how in this moment would I love to have them here.

Kira and Danny have been my best friends since middle school. We were nicknamed the three musketeers, because we literally did everything together. Kira is a petite Asian girl with a bucketload of sass and Danny is the protective gay best friend. I haven't missed them as much as I do right now, sitting in the back of the truck, feeling as alone as someone who might've been on a deserted island, trying not to think about the couple that left half an hour before us.

I'm so lost in my head, that I don't realise we've reached our destination. It's the sudden stop of the car that has me straightening up to take in my surroundings. The area is quite stunning. So much green everywhere. It's like an oasis in the middle of the dessert. I climb out of the truck and move to the back with everyone else to grab our stuff out of the bed. The three boys carry the heavy stuff, while Ally and I are relegated to the picnic blankets and towels.

When we step through a copse of trees, I let out a gasp at the sight before me. Water for miles. Slyvester Lake, Isaac tells me as I walk wide eyed behind them. There's more people here than I've seen in three weeks. Some of them already look to be pretty drunk. There's music blaring from somewhere to the left of me. We weave through a large group of loud people, everyone but me saying g'day.

When we reach our destination, I see the two people I want to see less in this world. However I put on my best smile, straighten up my spine and go about saying hello to everyone I'm being introduced to. Stiles doesn't give me a second glance, too wrapped up in his girlfriend. That is of course, until I slip off my shorts and tank to reveal my aqua blue bikini. I'm not sure how I know he's watching me, because I have my back to everyone, but I do.

I don't get long to ponder, before Isaac has thrown me over his shoulder and makes a dash for the water. I squeal the whole way, only stopping once I'm in the water. The cool water is relief from the stifling heat. It's a ridiculous fourty eight degrees Celsius today. It's doesn't take long for Derek, Ally and Scott to join us. And I can't help the disappointment that settles in my stomach, as I covertly watch Stiles and Malia head to a more private side of the lake.

Again I don't get to think about it too much as the others distract me. We mess around in the water for a while before we head back to the shore. Derek gets to setting up a small gas Barbeque, Scott and Ally share a towel as they both sip on a beer, and Isaac has disappeared. So I decide to help Derek with the grill. We chat while we cook up a small storm. Somewhere in the middle of it all Stiles and Malia return. I try not to notice the duo.

But it's a bit hard when Stiles comes over to help. We haven't spoken a word to each other since the whole debacle a couple of days ago, so I'm a bit surprised when he directs his first words to me.

"Enjoying yourself Lydia?"

I'm so shocked that all I can do is nod. I can sense Derek watching us, probably wondering whether or not this is going to get nasty. I'm not clueless, I know everyone has notice how icy we've been towards each other the last couple of days, but I won't give him the satisfaction of thinking he's gotten under my skin. Even though he has, so deep under it, sometimes it feels like something is crawling under there.

"That's good."

I know she's approaching by the complete shift in the air. It's stifling. Even though I'm a few feet away from Derek, I feel him go stiff, and it makes absolutely no sense that I get the same vibe from Stiles.

"Babe, you've been over here for the longest time." She says in her saccharine sweet voice.

She sidles up next to him and leans herself against his naked chest. It takes everything in me to not gag at her obviousness. He slings an arm over her shoulder, but I can see the flush on his cheeks, like a kid whose been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Just helping Derek." He explains, his eyes blinking a hundred miles an hour.

As if she's just noticed me standing there, her whole body language changes as she addresses me.

"Lydia." She greets in a slightly strained tone.

"Malia." I reply before turning to Derek. "Give me a holler when you're done. I'm going to find Isaac."

Derek gives me a curt nod, raising his beer bottle at me. From the corner of my eye I can see Stiles' gaze settled on his feet, while Malia seems to be glaring daggers at me. I inhale deeply, turn on my heel and start to head in the direction I last saw Isaac go. The slight jump my heart does, knowing that he is watching me walk away, is something I can't control. I delibrately add a sway to my hips as I scour the shoreline for Isaac.

I find him all wrapped up with a petite brunette. I giggle behind my hand before calling out to him to let him know foods done. He whispers against the girls ear and then they walk out of the water hand in hand. I guess we have an extra person for lunch. When he reaches me he is quick to introduce the girl. Cora her name is and they've been dating for about two months. She has quite a determined look on her face, but at least it's not snobby like the one Malia wears.

I sit between Ally and Derek, as we consume our burgers and hotdogs. Isaac and Cora sit on the otherside of Derek. Scott, Stiles and Malia to Allisons left. I'm literally sitting opposite Stiles and have to watch every single time Malia deliberately decides to kiss him or put her hands on him. It looks to be for my benefit, as none of the others seem to notice, they're all wrapped up in each other too. After the third time it happens, I've had enough.

I stand, unwrap my towel from my waist, letting it drop to the ground, before throwing my paper plate into the garbage and heading back to the water. I'm not sure anyone has even noticed that I left. I wade into the dark blue water, totally immersing myself when I'm far enough away from the shore. I come back up and float on my back. The sun is brutal today, but it creates a beautiful picture, with its rays blinking through the trees and bouncing off the water.

When my skin starts to wrinkle, I decide I've been in the water long enough. I breast stroke back to the shore. When I arrive back at our spot, no one is there. I lift my hand to above my eyes and search the area for them. When I come up blank, I shrug my shoulders, grab my towel again and decide to go for a walk. At first I stick to the shoreline, still trying to find my companions, but I eventually end up following a trail that leads into the trees.

I follow it until it comes to an end at what looks to be a smaller pool. I walk to the edge and let the water lap my feet. Then I stiffen suddenly as I hear voices coming from somewhere in the water, voices that are slightly familiar. Well not voices per Se, more moaning and when I hear her say or rather moan, Stiles name, my body seems to suddenly not work. It's not until I see Stiles' back, a back I'm pretty familiar with, that my feet star working again.

I practically run back to the spot we've claimed. Derek is there, but no one else. I'm afraid he will notice the blush my entire body has taken on, so I pull a beer from the ice chest, hoping I can drown the sounds and images away. We share four beers before anyone else returns and I'm feeling quite tipsy. Unfortunately the first people to show up are Stiles and Malia, so any chance I had of burning what I heard leaves, when they sit on the other side of Derek.

"Fireworks should be starting soon, should we get the others?" Stiles asks directing his question at Derek not me.

I'm okay with that, because there's no way I could look at him without giving away what I heard. I hadn't even realised the sun had gone down. I keep my eyes firmly fixed on the lake in front of us, as the others chat around me. It's not long until Allison, Scott, Isaac and Cora come back and I'm thankful for the reprieve from having to stop looking at Stiles. When the first fireworks go off, they paint the sky in reds and blues, and I think its the prettiest sight I've ever seen.

After they end, I take a chance and look around the group. It's dark now, so no one can see my eyes travelling over them, so imagine my shock when I get to Stiles and he's looking straight back at me. My stomach starts to turn as he bores into me with those whiskey eyes, but when Malia leans in and starts laying kisses all over his face, I'm certain I'm going to be sick. I can't tell if it's because of what the snobby girl is doing to him, or the copious amounts of alcohol I've drunk.

Before long people are starting to leave. I'm not sure how late it is, but everyone is so drunk, I'm slightly concerned for the well being of strangers, as they all pile into their cars. When Derek suggests we head back to the station, I'm the first one to pack up my things and jump in the car. There's no way I can stand there and continue to watch everyone making out. Half an hour later and we're back at the station.

I thank everyone and climb out of the car as fast as I climbed in, and head up to my room. I close the door and slide down against it. How the hell am I going to handle looking at the two of them after what I witnessed? The image of Stiles' naked back seems to be ingrained into the back of my eyeballs, as the noises they made, run on a loop in my head. I scold myself for caring so much and get changed into my sleep clothes.

It doesn't take long before Ally is sitting on my bed with me, and I confess to her what I saw, or rather, heard. She comforts me as best she can in the state she is in. She diverts the conversation away from Stiles and Malia -cleverly I might add- and instead starts talking about school. We start our course work in just over a week and Ally distracts me, being the Saint she is, by throwing math problems my way. An hour later we fall asleep, side by side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aussie Slang.
> 
> I forgot this one before.
> 
> 1\. G'day - Hello; greeting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So has everyone watched the 'AA' trailer? I'm still trying to come down from my high. 
> 
> So here's chapter five. Lydia and Stiles call a truce.
> 
> Enjoy xx
> 
> PS: Chapter six up later tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

Somehow I managed to avoid all interaction with Stiles and Malia for the rest of the week. She left yesterday to head back to the city. School starts for her on Tuesday. Ally has been a god send, keeping me sane while the bitch was around. We went for horse rides, explored the land and somehow she even managed to make sure we didn't eat breakfast or dinner with the others. If my aunt noticed anything strange about our behaviour she didn't mention it.

Today is Saturday and it also happens to be my aunts sixty fifth birthday. Ally and I have been busy all day preparing a small party for her. We made her favourite dinner and baked a cake as well. I've just made my way downstairs, after getting changed, and of course the first person I lay my eyes on, just happens to be the one person I have been avoiding for the past week. I had forgotten how fucking good looking he was.

I stand three steps from the bottom and let my eyes roam over him. He cleans up good. He wears dark jeans and a blue checked shirt and he has tried to tame his normally messy hair. He stands next to Scott, deep in conversation and then he laughs, causing my knees to go weak. I nearly fall off the last few steps before recovering in time, straightening up my spine and ridding my thoughts of all things Stiles. He is unavailable, I remind myself.

I pat down the maroon dress I'm wearing. It's nothing too fancy, just a simple strapless swing dress, with a lace bodice. I paired it with the shoes I wore my first day here. My hair falls over my shoulders, with a single braid crown. Again I steel myself as I enter the room. I put on my best smile and make my way to my aunt. I take one last look at Stiles, who is now watching me, as I tap my aunt on the shoulder. She turns and immediately wraps me in a hug.

"Oh Lydia love, you look beautiful." She says loud enough for the whole room to hear.

I look over my shoulder to see Allison, Isaac, Derek and Chris Argent smiling at me. I can also feel a set of eyes on me behind my back. I don't need to look to know its him. I hold my aunt at arms length.

"Well, tonight is all about you, so let's not fuss over what I'm wearing."

I take her hand, she squeezes it tight, as I lead her into the formal dining room. She lets out a soft gasp when she sees what Ally and I have done to the table. I gesture for her to sit and then Ally and I start bringing out the food. We take our seats, mine next to my aunt, and after saying grace, we tuck in, as the Aussies say. The two of us beam brightly when the compliments get thrown around the table.

After all three courses are eaten, I bring out the cake. We all sing happy birthday, and I can see a tear falling from my aunts eye. She blows out the candles and silently makes her wish, before cutting it into even slices for us all. We devour the cake. When my aunt goes to get up to start clearing the table, I scowl and tell her to sit back down. There's no way I'm letting her clean up on her birthday. Allison, Scott and Isaac help me take all the plates into the kitchen.

I shoo them away as I start to stack the dishwasher. They just laugh and obey my instructions. I'm bent over placing the last of the dishes into the racks, when I feel someone watching me. I bristle a little, knowing exactly who it is. I stand up and turn to face the perpetrator. He's leaning against the door frame, with his feet crossed at his ankles, one hand shoved in his jean pocket and looking like he just stepped out of a fucking magazine.

"Can I help?" He mumbles as he pushes off the frame, stepping further into the kitchen.

It's the most he's said to me since the day at the lake. I'm a little shocked and it takes me a while to get words to come out of my mouth. I shake my head a little.

"Ah....I'm almost done, thanks though."

I turn back to the sink and start rinsing out the suds. My heart is pounding against my chest and I'm certain that my skin is flushed, clashing terribly with my dress. He doesn't leave though. Instead he comes to stand beside me, only a few feet separating us. As much as I've decided to try and deny how much I want this boy, him standing so close is doing nothing to help my resolve. Fuck, if I could just get my heart under control.

"Look Lydia, I'm sorry for the way I've been this week." He starts. "Shit, I'm not even sure why I've behaved that way."

Finally finding some courage, I turn and come face to face with his chest. Jesus, when did he get so close? I look up and see sincerity in his whiskey eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I'm tough. I can handle it." I reply, as determinedly as I can muster.

I go back to cleaning, wiping down the bench aimlessly, as he stands there invading my space. Silence permeates the air, neither of us really knowing what to say. I try to get my breathing in check as I hear him sigh heavily behind me.

"I was really hoping we could try this whole friend thing again." He says softly. "I mean we live here together, and you're here for a while, we can't ignore each other forever."

The last few words come out more of a question than a statement. I stand there pondering his words for the longest time. Could we really just be friends? I'm still certain to this day that I wasn't the only one who flirted. Plus I'm still trying to convince everyone, not least myself, that I don't feel anything for him. Could my heart handle watching him with his girlfriend? How will I cope seeing him everyday, knowing that friends is all we'll ever be?

With my mind made up, I stop what I'm doing and turn to him.

"Stiles....I...."

I look into his eyes and all I can see is hope and pleading. Those eyes are what make me change my mind. But I can't seem to say the words, so I just shrug in response.

"Well, at least it's not a no. Goodnight Lydia."

It's not until he has left the room, that I whisper a goodnight to him as well. After everyone else leaves and it's just me, my aunt, Ally and Gus in the living room, I tell them I'm heading to bed. After changing and pulling the covers over my body, I can't help but think that it was a good night. The whole evening went off without a hitch, and I'm silently proud of myself for being able to string together sentences, when Stiles was standing so close.

I fall asleep believing that maybe we can just be friends. All I have to do is try not to think about how fast he makes my heart race, or how my body flushes when I know he's looking at me. I end up having the best nights sleep I've had since I've been here, and I'm not at all upset when Ally comes barging into my room at five the next morning, citing that we're going horse riding. Full of an energy I didn't know I had, I quickly get ready.

We ride for an hour and half, as Ally takes me to parts of the station I've yet to see. We miss breakfast and I'm pretty sure she is still trying to keep me busy, so I don't run into Stiles. Of course she has no idea that we called some sort of a truce lastnight, so I can hardly blame her. We stand side by side in the big shed, as we clean down our horses. Misty is being particularly defiant, as I stroke her coat. I take her big face in my hands and make her look at me.

"Hey girl, what's wrong?" I ask her, as if she can understand what I'm saying.

She neighs gently against my hands and then pushes her nose against my cheek. It's not until I hear the sound of gravel behind us, that I know what she's trying to convey. Ever since that day in here, when Stiles and I argued, she has taken a disliking to the whiskey eyed boy, even though she has known him longer. I let her nuzzle against me, then whisper hopefully comforting words against her ear.

"It's okay girl. He's not so bad."

I reach beside me for the sugar cubes and let her eat one out of my hand, before shooing her into her stall. Stiles is just entering the shed when I turn. He doesn't see us straight away as he is playing around with something in his hand. Ally and I share a look. Well, she looks at me as if to make sure I'm okay with the intrusion. I just give her a short nod. Misty whinnies from her stall, grabbing Stiles' attention.

"Oh, g'day guys, I didn't know there would be anyone in here." He states as he shoves, what I can now recognise as a hand held radio, into his pockets.

From the corner of my eye I can see Ally jutting out her hip, and because she has absolutely no tact, she speaks.

"You gonna be nice?" She directs her question at Stiles.

I set her with my best scowl and Stiles' eyes are wide as he nods slowly. He seems to be scared of the brunette standing next to us.

"Good, 'cause I'll bash you if you don't behave."

She turns and walks out of the shed, leaving a stunned Stiles and a now terrified me, alone. As much as we might've come to a sort of truce, my insides are doing somersaults and my mouth has suddenly decided not to work. Just over a week ago, I basically threw myself at him, and honestly I'm not sure how either of us are ever going to get past that. How do I convince him, and myself, that I no longer want the beautiful boy, with the dreamy eyes?

Misty is the one to break the stifling silence. She neighs from behind me and if a horse could have facial expressions, hers would be conveying disdain and contempt towards Stiles. She suddenly reminds me of the horse from _'Tangled'_. I let out a soft laugh, as the image of Misty thwacking Stiles in the stomach, flashes behind my eyes. When I receive curious looks from both the horse and the boy, I try to compose myself.

"Well, I should head inside, chores to do." I say as I start to move past him.

I'm almost to the entry when he calls my name. I turn and try to push down the fire that burns inside me.

"Ah....I was....um....I was thinking...." He clears his throat and straightens his shoulders before continuing.

"We're all heading over to the east side of the station tonight for a few drinks. Sybill doesn't mind us having a few beers, but she'd rather we did it far away from the house. You should come."

I look past his shoulder to where Misty is giving me what looks like a smile. I bravely look Stiles in the eyes and reply as nonchalantly as I can.

"Sure."

It's not like there's any doubt I would've been there anyway, Ally would've made sure of that.

Then I turn and head back towards the house, as fast as my feet will carry me, without actually running. The rest of the day drags by slowly, as I go about my chores. Then after dinner, where I'm struggling to keep my excitement at bay, the five us cram in to Derek's car, with a block of beer in the bed of the truck and head away from where the sun is setting. When we get to our destination, I can tell this is not the first time they've been out here.

There's old truck tires as makeshift seats, and a fire pit that Scott is currently filling with fresh wood. Derek hands out the beers and we toast to the summer sky. As hot as it gets here during the day, the nights always have a chill that I'm not quite prepared for. So when Stiles offers me his jacket, I accept with a quite thanks. By the time the sky has turned dark, I've convinced myself that I can totally be _'just friends'_ with Stiles.

That is until about a week later, when I unwittingly eavesdrop on a phone call with his girlfriend.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aussie Slang
> 
> 1\. Bash - hit; punch; fight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firstly a huge thanks to everyone who is reading, commenting or hitting that kudos button.
> 
> Lydia overhears a phone conversation and Ally stirs up trouble.
> 
> Chapter seven is nearly done, but I like to be a chapter ahead before posting a new one, so it probably won't be up until tomorrow or the next day.
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

Ally and I have been up in her room for two hours doing homework. I'm helping her traverse a complicated math problem. Even though I had the answer half an hour ago. It seems to be the one thing she struggles with, because she was finished quite quickly with her other homework. I've written this problem out the easiest way I can and she still hasn't got a clue what the answer is. I can feel a headache coming on.

"I'm going to get water, you want anything?" I ask as I climb off the bed and head towards her door.

All I get is a shake of her head, as she lays there with her brow pinched and her pencil between her teeth. I stretch and yawn as I make my way downstairs. Everyone else is out dealing with the cattle. My Aunt and Gus have gone to a nearby town, so I'm surprised when I hear Stiles' voice coming from the room I call the parlour. At first I don't pay any attention and move to the kitchen. It's not until I'm filling my glass, that I hear my name.

Curious, I tip toe to the door separating the two rooms. I don't mean to eavesdrop, but when his tone gets angry, I can't seem to pull myself away. I crane my head a little and see that he is on the phone. I've got no clue who he is talking to, at least not until he growls her name into the mouth piece. _Malia_. I'm confused as she never calls on Sunday's. And why the hell are they talking about me?

"You're completely wrong. We're just friends."

There's a moment where I assume Malia is talking.

"Malia, I can't talk to you like this. Call me back when you've got you're head out of your ass."

He hangs the phone back hard into its cradle, and I've got about a millisecond to hide before he turns around. I flatten myself against the wall as much as I can, and thank every deity above, that he heads towards the front door and not the back one, where he would surely see me. When I hear the door slam, I know I'm alone down here. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and try to decipher why they were talking about me.

I'm still flat against the wall when Ally finds me, completely lost in thought.

"Lydia?"

It only takes her saying my name to pull me from my thoughts. I bring my eyes up to her level, a bemused look on her face.

"You okay?" She asks as she puts her hand on my shoulder.

I startle a little at the touch, but manage to pull myself together.

"Yeah, yeah of course." I answer, as I make my way back to the staircase.

When I reach her room, I resume my position I was in before, and grab the sheet of paper Ally had been struggling with. To erase what I had heard downstairs, I look over her answers and I'm pleasantly surprised that she has every single one right, even the one she was having trouble with. She walks into the room just as I look up with a bright smile on my face. I jump off the bed and hug her tightly.

"You did it. You got them all right."

With our arms still wrapped tight around each other, we do a little circle dance as we jump up and down. We're completely oblivious to everything around us. It might explain why we don't hear my Aunt clearing her throat from behind us. It takes her saying both our names to get our attention. Ally grabs the problem paper from her bed and shoves it in her grandmothers face, her eyes wide with excitement.

"I did it Nanna. I figured them out."

I stand off to the side, as my aunt wraps her granddaughter up in a proud hug.

"Well done Allison, and thank you Lydia."

I just send her small smile as she enters fully into the room. She's sits on the edge of the bed, while Ally I lean against her dresser. The phone call I heard before, long forgotten.

"So, we have some new guys starting next week. Couple of backpackers from your part of the world." She says as she nods her head at me. "I just wanted to give you both a heads up and make sure you're both okay having more men around."

Ally and I share a look and then both shrug our shoulders in response.

"It doesn't bother me." I answer. "So who are they?"

"Brothers, twins actually, Aiden and Ethan. I think they're around your age. Maybe a bit older, not sure, Gus was the one who hired 'em."

"Awesome." Ally says from next to me.

"Well that's all I came up for, continue being smart and be down to help with dinner in an hour."

She kisses us both on the cheek before leaving the room. Ally and I end up laying back in her bed as we process my aunts words.

"This could be a good way to get your mind off Stiles." Ally starts.

I turn my head to look at her curiously.

"If they're cute...." I roll my eyes and go back to my homework.

"Cmon Lyds, maybe we could test out your theory and see if what you said was true a few weeks ago."

I have no idea what she's talking about.

"Stiles?....flirting with you?....maybe liking you as more than just a friend?....we could totally make him jealous."

I'm lost for words. When did my cousin get so conniving?

"I don't think so. Besides I'm completely off boys for the time being. They make my head hurt." I state as I work on my biology.

She scoffs from beside me.

"Like I didn't catch you checking out Stiles' ass just yesterday."

With those words the conversation ends. I won't satisfy her with an answer. We finish up with our work and then head down to help Aunt Sybill with dinner. It's Sunday, so that means roast beef and vegetables, with a thick brown gravy. I have to make sure I don't moan as I slip a potato into my mouth. It's quickly becoming my favourite meal. Although, right at this minute I feel like I'm going to be sick, after Ally's off the cuff comment.

"So Lyds, looks like we're getting fresh meat next week."

I nearly choke on the potato, as it threatens to crawl back up my throat. I narrow my eyes as I try swallow the thing. I'm met with a Cheshire grin. I allow my eyes to gaze around the table, trying to gage everyone's reaction to Ally's crass words. Scott, Isaac and Derek are snickering. Chris, Melissa, my Aunt, Gus and Noah are all staring at Ally in shock, but it's Stiles' reaction that has me quite bemused.

At first he just stares at the table, boring into the wood with his eyes, but when they shift to meet mine, I nearly gasp at the.... _what is that I see?_ I quickly move my eyes back to my meal in front off me, deciding to concentrate on not being sick. Idle chatter begins again around me, as everyone finishes their meals. Unlike every other Sunday night, when we normally move to the yard to watch the guys play footy, we dissipate in different directions.

Ally and Scott head to his carriage house, Derek and Isaac stay inside and talk to the adults, and Stiles? I'm not quite sure where he headed off too. So, I quickly run up to my room, grab my iPod and decide to take a walk. I might check on Misty. With _'All Time Low'_ blasting through my headphones, and after I tell my aunt I'm heading for a walk, I move past the adults and out the front door.

I walk the length of the long driveway and back again. Over the past few weeks I've been here, my muscles have accommodated to the strain I put on them everyday. So the one kilometre return walk is a piece of cake. In fact my whole body has hardened to life living on the station. My skin doesn't mind the sun so much anymore, and my once petite frame is now covered in muscle. I do manage to get a small sheen of sweat covering my arms, but that's the ridiculous heat.

I walk into the shed, just as Shawn Mendez' _'Treat You Better'_ starts, and because it's one of my all time favourite songs, I literally dance all the way to Misty's stall. She must've sensed me coming, because she's waiting for me, her head hanging over the edge of her stall. I lower the volume on my iPod just enough so I can still hear the song, pull my earphones out and greet her with a stroke of her face and a kiss to her nose.

"Hi girl." I say, as I grab the grooming brush. "How's my favourite horse in the world?"

She whinnies at me and I swear if she could smile she would. I open the swinging door and join her in her stall. I put my headphones back in my ears and start to brush out her coat. I've already done this today, so it's not necessary, but it calms me. One of _'Pinks'_ old songs is now beating through my ears and I can't help but bop along to it, as I move the brush over Misty's coat in slow soothing stokes.

I'm just finishing up, when Misty starts to get restless. It's the kind of restless a horse gets when there's trouble brewing. I take out my earphones, grab a pitchfork that sits in Misty's stall, and as silently as I can, I move towards the stall door. I poke my head around the wood that separates Misty from Ally's Mare, Shanti. She too is getting a bit restless in her stall. I see the silhouette at the end of the shed, and God help me, I would know that profile anywhere.

I put the fork back, caress Misty's flank and make my way out of the stall. The creaking of the swinging door grabs his attention, so he turns and is a little surprised to be met with my arms crossed over my chest and a scowl set on my face. I'm not completely sure why I'm greeting him with such hostility. We had somewhat agreed to be friends. He makes his way towards me, I blow out a breath that ruffles a few wisps of loose hair from my face, and set my arms by my side.

"Hey, I didn't know anyone would be in here, it's pretty late." He starts, stopping about two feet in front of me.

"Just spending some time with my girl." I say quietly. "What about you?"

"Um, I just needed to clear my head so...." He replies.

Ah, the phone call, which I had somehow managed to forget about. God I hope he doesn't bring it up. I'm not sure I would be able to hide my embarrassment from overhearing the call. I turn back to face the chestnut mare, almost in the same position he found me in a few weeks ago.

"I was just returning a screwdriver."

I hear the clunk of metal on metal, but it's not enough to get me to turn around. Who the fuck am I kidding, thinking I can just be friends with this boy? Instead of answering him, I push my earphones back in and tune him out. If I don't have to hear his voice, I can pretend that he's not really in here with me. Unfortunately he doesn't get the idea, as I feel him tap my shoulder not once, but twice. I sigh heavily and turn and face him again.

"What?" I ask, again scolding myself for the harshness of my tone.

His hands go up in surrender.

"Sorry. I guess I'm just a little on edge lately." I apologise.

There's a look in his eye that I can't quite decipher, so I choose to ignore it instead.

"What did you need a screwdriver for?" Misty nudges my arm and I shoo her away.

See! I can make civil conversation. It takes him a moment to register that I've spoken.

"Oh....I'm rebuilding an old car with my dad." He explains a nervous lilt to his voice.

My eyes go wide. I didn't peg him to be a car enthusiast. My dad loved cars. He had three classic cars set up on blocks in a workshop not far from our house. I couldn't tell you what they were, I'm definitely not a car enthusiast. As long as it has four wheels, and iPod connection and is automatic, that's all that concerns me. It doesn't stop me asking him what he's working on though. He tells me it's a '54 Chevy, whatever that is?

Then just like that we're having our first actual conversation since that night, when I all but threw myself at him.

~


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. I know I promised this chapter yesterday, but I'm sick with the flu, plus I had to do some editing, but it's here. It's finished.
> 
> The twins arrive.
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the Atw Creators. All mistakes are mine.

The new guys arrive the day Derek and I have been to town. _Town?_ No not even. It has a gas station, a general store -that is also a post office- and a shady looking diner. We arrive home at about four pm, Derek leaves me to put the groceries away. I'm nearly finished, when I hear the front screen door open and voices travel to where I am. Voices I don't recognise, which means it has to be the new guys.

I close the refrigerator and leave the kitchen to introduce myself. I stop short when their identical faces come into view. They're both very attractive. Well of course they are, they're twins. They have short cropped hair, close set eyes and are built like semi trailers. For some reason, my brain decides it's a good idea to compare the two to Stiles. _Pfft!_ There's absolutely no competition, Stiles wins hands down. I pick my jaw up from the floor and go to introduce myself.

"G'day. I'm Lydia." I offer them my hand to shake and my new found Aussie greeting.

They both take a turn in shaking it and when they speak, my ears pick up their southern accents. I couldn't tell you what part of the south they're from, but it is nice having someone here from home.

"We were told to meet Sybill here." Aiden, I think, says.

"I think she's out back with the horses." I answer.

I show them the way and enjoy the view as they head to the shed. Yeah okay, they both have fine asses. Later that night we all sit around the dining table getting to know the twins. They're from a small town near Dallas, nineteen years old, travelling the world. Australia is their third stop, after being in New Zealand for three months and Canada for two months before that. They're literally working their way around the globe.

There's an electric vibe around the room with the new guys here. Most everyone has welcomed them like long lost friends, most everyone of course except Stiles. I've noticed he has been eyeing off the two new recruits, with a total look of contempt. _Why?_ Who knows, but I'm beginning to think it might have something to do with the way Aiden seems to direct all his attention towards me. I'm still clueless as to why that would bother him so much.

After we've finished with dinner, us young ones head outside as usual, to introduce our new friends to the game of footy. It's not long before they're all shirtless and Ally and I beg to be included. We're so sick of sitting on the sidelines. I don't do very well, completely distracted by all the shirtless men around me. Of course there's only one shirtless boy I'm interested in, and I have to constantly remind myself that he isn't available.

Once the sky is too dark, we all head our seperate ways. All the guys to their rooms and Ally and me to the house. I take the first shower and let the water wash over me as my head leans against the the cool tiles. Once I'm dried and changed, I grab a book and sit on my window seat. I'm a few pages in, when I feel like I'm being watched. I fold the corner of the page down and pull my curtains back just enough to see Stiles looking up at my window.

I quickly close the curtains and fall back against the cushions behind me. I can feel a blush covering my face. I bring my hands to my cheeks and sure enough they're scorching. Why is he watching me? He's been quite clear about the fact that we're _'just friends'_. Although between his phone call last weekend and the stink eye he was giving the twins, I could quite believe that maybe he is jealous.

He has a girlfriend, he shouldn't be acting the way he is. I take another quick look out my window, but it seems he's gone inside his small house. I let my mind wander to a place it probably shouldn't, seeings though he's taken and all. I run my fingers over my lips, imagining how his would feel pressed against mine, or how soft his touch would be against my skin. I can just picture how strong and solid his arms would be, if he held me in them.

"No Lydia." I scold myself. "You can't want him, you're not allowed to want him."

I place my feet on the floor and move towards my bed. I pull my quilt right up to under my chin, trying not to think about how Stiles body would feel against my own. Maybe Ally was right. Maybe I could try to get to know the twins a little better. Distract myself from the fact that Stiles in taken. Maybe it's time for me to turn my attention to someone else. Ethan is gay, having a best friend who is also gay, you kind of pick up on these things. So I guess it will have to be Aiden.

He's cute enough. He hasn't in anyway, caused a spark to ignite in me, like Stiles did that first night I met him, but he seems to like me well enough. Every other person is loved up in this place, maybe it's time I had some fun as well, instead of moping around about Stiles and how he will never be mine. It's not like it could ever be serious between Aiden and me, he won't be here for too long, but if he can distract me from Stiles for a little while, then great.

The next few days go by as normal here. All the men are off at an ungodly hour. Ally and I do our chores and I don't really have time to think about befriending Aiden. It's not until Friday night, when we're all out back, Chris and Noah grilling on the Barbeque, that I really get a feel for Aiden. He makes it his mission to be as close to me as possible all night. I don't necessarily mind, he's just a little forward and a bit too sure of himself.

The problem I have is, I find myself comparing him way too much to Stiles. Like how everytime he gets another drink, he doesn't get me one, Stiles would instantly ask me first. Or how I'm shivering to the bone at the moment, and he hasn't even thought to offer me his jacket. Something Stiles did without question just two weeks ago. Then it's things like their hair, their smiles, their laughs. Stiles' laugh is warm and inviting, whereas Aidens is more brash and devilish.

It all becomes a bit too much, when Aiden delibrately brushes his knee against mine and I feel my skin crawling, rather than the electricity I felt at Stiles touch. I stand and make my way over to where Ally and Scott are sitting and plonk myself next to them. I chance a look at Stiles, who is talking to his dad, and I don't miss the small smirk that is playing on his lips. Bastard, he knows what I'm up too.

So an hour later, just to spite him, I find myself leaning on the paddock fence, letting Aiden run his hand up and down my arm. He's very close, our chests but a hairs breath away from each other. I know Stiles is watching, so when he leans in and kisses me, I don't pull away. It's nothing more than a chaste touch of our lips, but when I see Stiles glaring at me from over Aidens shoulder, I'm the one to wrap my arms around Aidens neck and join our lips together in a more heated kiss.

There's no fireworks, or foot popping, but the satisfaction I get from seeing Stiles stomp away from everyone towards his room, causes me to smile against Aidens lips, probably giving him the impression that I'm enjoying myself. Which, if I'm being honest with myself, is not too far a stretch. He's not a bad kisser, and it does feel nice to have someone's lips against mine after such a long drought.

Stiles doesn't return, and I find I'm quite okay with that. It means I don't have to be too touchy feely with Aiden. Although I won't deny that it's nice to have someone paying attention to me. Pity it's not the person I want to pay attention to me though. While I'm lost in my predicament, Aiden takes my hand and squeezes it just so. He holds my hand for the rest of the night, and places a gentle kiss to my lips, when everyone decides it's getting late.

"I had a great time tonight." Aiden says as he pulls out of the kiss. "But, I think maybe it's best if we just keep things friendly."

I look at him curiously.

"It's pretty obvious you're into Stiles." He explains in a knowing tone.

I feel my cheeks get hot and I lower my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I reply in a tiny voice.

His finger pushes my chin up, so that we're looking into each other's eyes. He smiles at me.

"Don't be, there's worse things than being kissed by a pretty girl, but I'm all for it if you want to make him jealous."

This startles me and I'm beginning to think that he's not as bad as he first seemed.

"It's not hard to see that he's into you too, the guy nearly had a coronary when we walked over there together." Nodding his head towards the fence.

Again I feel my cheeks flushing.

"I'm kind of curious as to why you two aren't together."

"He has a girlfriend." I mumble.

"Ah....I see, well I'm game if you are?"

"I don't want to use you." I answer shaking my head.

"I'm not here long, and again, there's worse things. Let's have a little fun."

So fifteen minutes later we have a plan in place. Of course we set some ground rules, remember, we're only trying to give the illusion that were more than friends. A chaste kiss here, a slight touch of the hand there. If the moment called for it, the kisses might become a bit more heated and the touching a little more intense, but neither of us wanted to cross any lines. Just a casual fling between two people, who don't have a lot of time on their hands.

Like Aiden said, him and his brother aren't here for long, maybe a couple of months, so we don't want people to think we've gotten too attached. But we don't want people to see it for what it is either. _A scam._ So we will probably have to bend the rules a little. This thought doesn't bother me as much as I thought it would. Later when I'm up in my room trying to fall asleep, I can't help but let Aidens words run over in my head.

_'It's not hard to see he's into you too.'_

And of course that has me thinking back to when I first got here, and the way we flirted, the stolen glances, the barely there touches. I knew I wasn't imagining things. And after the way he reacted tonight, I'm more certain than ever, that he is jealous. But Stiles is a pretty loyal guy, I certainly can't fault him for that, and Malia certainly isn't going to make things easy. This charade of ours might have to go on for a bit longer than I first thought.

So the next day our plan is put into action, and straight away I can see Stiles is not happy about it. He's not the only one. My Aunt is a very perceptive woman, she side eyes us anytime were together. Whether it be when we're sitting together at dinner and we have our heads close, or the chaste kiss Aiden will place on my lips, before he heads off with the others. She doesn't say anything though, not straight away at least, and I'm grateful for that.

~


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt Sybill knows.
> 
> Enjoy xx
> 
> Chapter nine will be up tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

Aiden and I have become good friends over the past week, which helps when you're trying to pull off a fake romance. But what people don't realise is that, when our heads are together it's so we can plan our next step, or when he kisses me, were actually mumbling about Stiles' reaction. Ally was the only other person in on the plan, even Ethan, Aidens twin brother, didn't have a clue. Ally was our go between girl, she was tasked with helping to make this look legit.

She would hint us being a lot closer than we were, and how hard it was going to be for both of us when Aiden leaves. We would walk around the property holding hands, with our heads close together. We would whisper strategy in to each other's ears, as we sat with everyone around our firepit. We were putting on a great show and I would get giddy when I would see Stiles from the corner of my eye, trying to hide his contempt.

Through the week I would take note of Stiles' demeanour. You could tell he didn't like Aiden, that was obvious by the looks he would give him, when he thought no one was watching. But it became more apparent to me, when he found me standing on the fence post watching Aiden and Ethan, both with their shirts off, hitting something into the ground with mallets. I felt him come up beside me, but I didn't acknowledge him straight away.

Ally wasn't here today. Her and her father headed to Alice Springs an hour earlier for the weekend, leaving me to my own devices. I'm not sure how I am going to cope with Ally so far away. Finally Stiles spoke.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Were the first words to leave his mouth.

No hello. How's your week been? Are you happy? I turn to face him, and can't control the beating of my heart when I see his face so close to mine. He isn't looking at me, instead his narrowed eyes are trained on the twins. We haven't really spent any time together alone in the past week, so I'm a little sucker punched when I see the creases on his brow, his normally clean shaven face is covered in stubble and his beautiful lips are set in a tight line.

"Excuse me?" I say after a while, turning my eyes back to the twins.

From the corner of my eye I can see the short jerk of his head towards Aiden.

"With Aiden, I hope you know what you're doing." He repeats.

"Well not that it's any of your business, but I'm perfectly fine looking out for myself." I answer, trying to keep my tone even.

There's a heavy silence that sits between us for a while, plus an electricity that tingles through me with how close we are. I control the shiver that threatens to take over my body at his proximity, I can't falter now.

"I don't like him, be careful."

I have a half a mind to tell him I don't like his girlfriend either, but I keep my lips sealed on that topic, instead I turn to him and set him with a scowl.

"I don't care whether you like him or not, like I said, it's none of your business." I growl.

I jump off the post and start heading in the direction of the house. He's quick to follow, and with his long legs, it takes him no time at all to catch up with me. I've just about reached the door, when he moves to block my way. I pull up short, cross my arms over my chest and again set him with a scowl. The silence is back, as we both stare each other down. He falters first, a heavy sigh leaving his lips, lips that I desperately want to kiss.

"I'm sorry okay, I just don't want to see you get hurt." He explains.

If at all possible, my scowl hardens and to his credit he looks a little scared.

"I said I can take care of myself. Why do you care so much?" I ask, as I shove him out of the way, not giving him a chance to respond.

I stomp through the house, past my Aunt and straight up the staircase. I can hear him behind me, his heavy boots slapping against the wooden floor boards. I'm halfway up when I hear him mumbling an apology to my aunt. I continue up the stairs, down the hall and push through my bedroom door. I lock it and throw myself on my bed. It's not long before he starts knocking on my door, calling my name through the intricately carved cream wood.

I pull my pillow over my head and scold myself for getting so defensive. I can't let him see how much he is getting to me. The knocking stops after a while, and I swear I hear him say something, but I can't make out the words. Then I hear his boots against the floor as he makes his way down the hallway. I sit up on my bed and pull my iPod off the bedside table. I need to calm down, and music seems to be the only thing that does that.

I don't stay there for long, only two or three songs, then I'm up off my bed, unlocking the door and heading back downstairs. It's mid afternoon, so Hopefully everyone has set off to do their chores. I move slowly down the staircase, hoping beyond all hope that no one was in the house. When I reached the bottom, I moved my head left and right to check the area. Satisfied that I was alone, I make my way towards the kitchen.

I'm two steps in with my head down, when I hear my Aunts voice. _Crap_.

"Lydia? Everything alright?" She asks coming to stand in front of me.

I pull my bottom lip between my teeth to fight of the urge to cry. I nod my head in answer, but can't seem to find my voice. I make the mistake of looking up into my Aunts eyes, she is sending me a knowing look and those tears I was trying so hard to hold back are threatening to spill. She takes my hand and pulls me towards the living room. She sits us both down on the couch and then surprises me when she wraps me up in a hug.

"Oh honey, what's wrong?"

I start to shake my head to relay that I'm fine, but she is having none of it.

"Does this have anything to do with how you feel about Stiles?"

My head shoots up. How does she know? The question must be evident in my eyes, because she smiles at me, then squeezes my upper arms.

"I see the way you look at him. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you like him."

My mouth opens and shuts, but nothing comes out, so she continues.

"I know that look, it was the way I use to look at your Uncle Max."

There's a faraway look in her eye as she says his name.

"You know, I was in the same situation you find yourself in."

Again I can't hide the shock in my eyes. She nods softly.

"I met Max when I was twenty four years old. He was over with his father, who was best friends with one of the partners at your great grandfathers law firm. The first day I laid eyes on him, I knew he was the one for me. But he was taken. He had a sweetheart back here. It took two years for him to see me the same way I saw him."

Her eyes close for a moment before she continues.

"I dated of course, but I knew deep down that no other man would ever compete. When he finally recognised his feelings for me, I felt like the happiest girl on earth. We survived a long distance relationship, before he came to New York just before Christmas and proposed. I didn't hesitate and we were married for thirty one years before cancer took him from me."

I see the sadness in her eyes as she remembers her late husband.

"Just be patient Lydia, all good things come to those who wait."

"I'm not a very patient person." I answer a little ashamed of myself.

She pulls me into a hug, kisses my cheek and then holds me at arms length.

"I don't think you will have to be patient for long." She says cryptically.

Then she kisses my hair and leaves me sitting there with my thoughts. Thoughts I can't quite process, so I make my way out of the house, to the shed and saddle up Misty. It takes me no time at all, as it has become second nature to me. I walk her out, climb up on her and head right. There's a beautiful riding spot about five kilometres away behind the carriage house. At first I get Misty to a flat out gallop, then as the open land comes into view I slow her down.

There's a tiny brook that runs behind this station, that I only found out about a couple of weeks ago. It's no wider than a small car, and you can't swim in it. I move Misty in that direction and then halt right on the edge of the brook. I climb down and find a patch of grass on the hard clay ground and sit. With my knees pulled up, I wrap my arms around them and let my head fall into the tiny space. That's when the tears come and they don't stop for a long time.

After about an hour, and after I had let my aunts words sink in, I headed back. Patience she had said, something I don't have a lot of, but I resolved myself and decided to let things pan out for themselves. If what everyone is saying was true, then hopefully I wouldn't have to wait long. However, when I trot back in on Misty, I pull her up short, when I see Stiles and Malia locked at the lips, right outside his carriage house.

I curse, because the only way for me to get back to the shed from this position is to pass them. Keeping my tears at bay, I straighten up my spine and keep my focus straight ahead. I can feel Misty attempting to do the same thing. _I swear this horse is human._ With my head held high, I give her a little nudge with my heel. She immediately starts moving. Just before we pass the couple, Misty stops. She turns her head and whinnies her disgust towards the two.

I don't turn my head, instead I bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself from laughing. I have a very solid supporter in Misty. From the peripheral of my eye, I can see that there's a tiny bit of space between Stiles and Malia, and I can't help the mental fist pump I do, as Misty starts moving again. I climb off her once we're inside the shed. I set about taking her saddle and everything off her. When I'm done, I offer her a handful of sugar cubes.

"Good girl." I say against her face, as I run my hand over her mane.

I get her settled into her stable, give her one last rub, say goodbye and head back out of the shed. I can't help but turn my eyes to where I last saw the couple. I'm surprised to find them still there. However there's a mountain of space between them and Malia has her arms crossed over chest. There's words being spoken, and from their hostile stance I would say the words aren't very nice, but I'm far enough away that I don't hear them.

Deciding I didn't want to intrude, I drop my gaze to the ground and headed straight back into the house. I can feel Stiles' eyes boring into the back of my head, as I climb the few steps to the porch. The sensation makes me throw a quick look over my shoulder, and I'm pleasantly surprised to find out I was right. I bite the inside of my cheek trying to hide my smile again. Maybe Aunt Sybill was right. Maybe I wouldn't have to be too patient after all.

~


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We say goodbye to the Twins.
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say sorry to all the Malia fans out there. Don't get me wrong, I actually really like Malia's character on TW, but someone had to be the bitchy girlfriend, so she is kind of the Guinea pig.
> 
> So I'm back to work tonight after a week off from being sick, so the updates might slow down a little.
> 
> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

Aunt Sybill was very wrong. A month has gone past and I'm less patient now, than I was, and that well, does not run deep. My Aunt waited two years for the love of her life, I don't have a clue where I will be in two years. And I'm not sure I have that much anticipated patience either. Theres absolutely no sign of Stiles and Malia breaking up. She keeps him on a very tight leash, even when she's not here. I'm starting to think that everyone's radars -including mine- were way off.

Aiden and I continue our fake romance, but I'm beginning to question whether or not it's wise to keep up the act. It's both mentally and physically draining. All the effort it takes to keep up this facade, and other than that first week, Stiles hasn't even flinched when he's been around us. Mind you, he has Malia here every weekend to keep him busy. Maybe it's time for me to cut my loses and move on from the beautiful boy with the whiskey eyes.

Right there under the last rays of the summer sun, with Ally in the seat next to me and Scott on her other side, at the same lake we were at just over a month ago, I make my decision. I will have to talk to Aiden, we will need to decide how this break up is going to go down. Aiden and Ethan are leaving next Sunday, so it shouldn't be too hard. No more games. I'm too young and too tired to play anymore. I will concentrate on helping Ally graduate and be more diligent with my chores.

Like I told my Aunt a month ago, I'm not a patient person. I don't like sitting still and I certainly don't like waiting around for stupid boys who have been bewitched. I still to this day can not figure out what he sees in the leggy brunette. No one here likes her and her higher than mighty attitude. It must be the sex, because it certainly isn't her bubbly personality. I cringe internally at the image of the two of them intimately together.

At least I will be busy for the next couple of weeks. It's my birthday and my Aunt is throwing me a party. Nothing big, just everyone from the station, Cora, Derek's girlfriend - Braeden, and a couple of people from town. I haven't extended the invitation to Malia, because I had hoped she would've been out of the picture by now. I guess I'm going to have to suck up my pride and utter disdain for the girl, and invite her. _Oh joy!_

As I'm going over in my head how that conversation might go, a shadow falls over me. I push my sunglasses on top of my head and look up and see Malia, with her hands on her hips, her body on full display, in the scrap she calls a bikini, and a ridiculous hat on her head. I can't see her eyes because they're covered with huge sunglasses, that almost cover all her face. What I can see, is her brow pinched and her mouth set in a tight line.

"Yes Malia?" I question in a nonchalant tone.

My saying her name has got the attention of Scott and Ally. I quickly try and look behind Malia to see if I can find Stiles. His girlfriend is not normally this forthcoming towards me when he is around. In fact she steers clear of me at all times. _Wouldn't want Stiles to see her for what she really is now would she?_  I can't see him anywhere, so I assume she's taken the opportunity to corner me. I side eye Ally, silently asking her for help if it was needed. She nods.

With a large exhale of air, she speaks.

"Stiles tells me you're having a party."

"Did he now?" I reply with mock surprise.

I pull my sunglasses back over my eyes, but I keep them trained on her. I should've known he would've said something. This is going to be a very interesting conversation, or confrontation, whichever way you wanted to look at it.

"Well?" She says jutting out her hip, her voice an octave higher.

"Well what?"

I could tell from the way her mouth scrunched up that she was getting agitated, her usually suntanned cheeks had taken on a flush of red.

"Are you having a party or not?"

From the corner of my eye I can see that Ally and Scott have edged a little closer to the sides of their seats.

"Maybe." Is all I say, grabbing my water bottle from next to me, acting completely bored.

"Well why haven't I heard about this _'maybe'_ party?" She asks using air quotations.

I sit up a little straighter in my fold out chair and lower my sunglasses to the end of my nose.

"Contrary to what you might believe Malia, we are not friends. Isn't that what parties are for, to celebrate with friends?"

I can hear Ally and Scott next to me snickering, but Malia pays them no attention, instead that slight flush has turned into full on anger.

"Stiles was invited." She states in a low growl.

"Everyone on the station was invited, because they're my friends." There's a finality to my voice, but once again Malia chooses to ignore it.

"Why you....you conniving piece....." She accused. "I know what you're doing you know. Keeping me away so you can dig your claws into my boyfriend."

My eyebrows raise a little on my forehead at her accusation. Ally is almost out of her chair, and I'm about to answer, when a voice sounds from behind Malia.

"What's going on?" His voice calm and even.

Her demeanour completely changes, as she spins on her manicured toes to face her boyfriend. She only stands a half a head shorter than Stiles, but I can see the look on his face as she greets him.

"Stiles! Baby, nothing is going on, we were just having a conversation."

She leans into him with her hands on his chest and places a more than chaste kiss on his lips. I roll my eyes behind my sunglasses, and sit back in my chair. _It has to be the sex_. I watch him from behind my sunglasses and repress the urge to squirm under his whiskey gaze. He's not stupid. He will figure out what the conversation was about, it was just a matter of when. Deciding I can't be here right now, I lean over and whisper into Ally's ear.

"Swim?" She nods and I lean over a bit further to look at Scott. "Mind if I steal her for a bit?"

He just smiles, as I take Ally's hand and pull her up from her chair. We're just about past Stiles and Malia when she speaks.

"So what time should I be at the party?"

Her head is leaning against Stiles shoulder, she has a smirk on her lips, that I have absolutely no problem wiping off her face.

"Only friends remember. Such a shame were not friends." I say sugary sweet, with a wide smile on my face.

Stiles' jaw drops to the ground, Malia's smirk makes way for an angry scowl and Scott is still snickering in the background. I give them a little finger wave and with Ally's hand in my other one, we almost skip to the lake. Once we're in the cool water we both burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, that was ace." Ally exclaims as she floats on her back.

"I don't think Stiles was very happy."

"Fuck him. She's a bitch and everyone but him can see it."

I can only nod in agreeance because it's true.

"I don't even think Gus is all that fond of her, I mean he has to love her, but I think he knows what a bitch she is."

We lay like that until we feel our skin start to wrinkle. We climb out of the water with our arms linked, and head back to where we left the others. It comes as no surprise that only Scott, and now the twins, were there. I can imagine Stiles and Malia are off somewhere having quite the conversation. They don't come back until the sun is nearly below the horizon. It's hard to read their body language, but if the space between them was anything to go by, there's trouble brewing.

The rest of the weekend is a little tense. With the air shifting around the troubled lovebirds, we all felt like we were walking on eggshells, just waiting for some sort of explosion. Malia hadn't said anymore about the party to me, I figured that was Stiles' doing. I was still dead set against her coming to my party, but now that the cat is out of the bag, my Aunt might force me into inviting her for Gus' sake.

On the twins last weekend, the mood is a lot more sombre. Malia ended up staying the week, I had assumed it was so she could keep an eye on her boyfriend, but I overheard Gus telling my Aunt, that her parents wanted her to spend a week away from Alice Springs because she was getting into a bit of trouble. Right now we're all sat around the large dining table having a small going away dinner for the twins. They leave tomorrow, along with Malia.

Aiden and I decided to not have our fake romance end in fireworks. Just an end to a casual fling between two lonely people. If nothing else, I've gained two very good friends. They reminisced about their time here and were truly thankful to Aunt Sybill for bringing them in. As the night got later, everyone drifted off in different directions. I grabbed Aidens hand and pulled him towards the back door and down to the closest paddock.

When we reached the fence I turned to him.

"Thanks, for everything."

Aiden smiled and leaned down and placed a kiss to my lips.

"Sorry we couldn't get the end result."

I shrug and turn back to face the paddock.

"I mean it Lydia, I really am sorry. He's an idiot."

"Que sera, sera." I reply as I lean my head on his shoulder. "Keep in touch ok. I don't get to use the computer much, but I check my emails twice a week. I wanna hear about all your travels."

"Of course."

We stay like that, watching the stars dance around in the sky for a while, before Aiden says he has to finish packing. I hug him fiercely and then watch him walk to the carriage house. I stay looking at the stars until the evening chill has me shivering. I turn to go back inside, but I'm shocked to find Stiles trailing behind Malia with his eyes on the ground. He looks up suddenly and our eyes connect. He gives me a sad sort of a half smile before turning his eyes back to the ground.

I'm wondering if he heard any of our conversation. His name wasn't mentioned specifically, but he's not stupid he might've put two and two together. I decide to not let it bother me. Whatever will be, will be. I won't deny I still want him, but he has made it painfully obvious that he is hundred percent committed to his evil girlfriend. And maybe I was wrong, maybe he does only like me as a friend. I move back inside and head upstairs. I don't go to my room though, instead I knock on Ally's door.

The next day, we all stand on the front porch watching Gus' rickety twin cab ute, head down the driveway. He has three passengers. The twins and of course his grand daughter. I'm a lot sadder than I thought I would be, watching my two new friends leave. I swipe at the single tear that has fallen down my cheek and as the car goes out of sight, I lean heavily against Ally's shoulder, and side eye Stiles who is leaning against the porch pole.

He looks sad and a little defeated. Whether or not that is because his girlfriend has gone or something else I don't know. Deciding that I don't like seeing him this way, I move from Ally's arms and close the small space between us. His eyes follow my unsure steps. When I stop our arms are close to touching. I take a deep breath and with a guilty heart, because seriously this is partly my fault, I decide to turn him loose. He was never mine to begin with.

"Malia is more than welcome to come to the party. I'm sorry I didn't invite her before and I'm sorry for what happened at the lake last week."

There's no eye contact, we both just stare off in to the distance. I don't stand there too long, and before he has a chance to answer, I turn and head inside. There's chores to be done and I would much rather be crying while I'm doing laundry, than cry in front of him. I pull open the screen door and step inside. After I've closed the door, I watch Stiles with sad eyes through the fly screen. He hasn't moved, but suddenly his body is looser and more relaxed after my apology.

I'm guessing it's because he will now have his girlfriend by his side next weekend. I don't make it too far into the laundry room before the first tear falls.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aussie Slang
> 
> 1\. Ace - awesome; fantastic; brilliant  
> 2\. Ute- Utility truck.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little longer, but a lot happens so I hope I will be forgiven.
> 
> Aunt Sybill has a surprise for Lydia and throws her a magical party. The party will flow over to chapter eleven as well.
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

To say the next week was busy, would be an understatement. I'm not sure how my Aunt did it, but everyday a different truck would roll into the property, delivering something for the party. One was carrying chairs, another trestle tables. A fancy cocktail maker, a dance floor and an unimaginable amount of decorations. This last truck that is pulled up in the long driveway, is full of food and the most amazing cake I've ever seen.

But the best surprise comes at five o'clock, in the form of my two best friends from New York. I'm in the kitchen with Ally and my Aunt making dinner, when there is a knock on the door. We don't get a lot of visitors here, so I'm a little shocked. I share a look with both of them, before my Aunt tells me to go see who it is. I wash my hands and move toward the front door. When I approach I don't see anybody at first.

Then they come into view, and I'm so shocked at first that I don't even open the fly screen. It's not until my eyes suddenly become blurry with tears, that I finally come to my senses. I throw open the door and rush the two of them, as they stand on the porch. I squeal and cry all at once, still not quite believing they're here, as I wrap Kira and Danny up in a group hug. My Aunt and Ally watch on, as the three of us reunite.

"What are you doing here?" I ask through tears.

"We're your birthday presents." Danny answers nodding towards something behind me.

I turn suddenly to see my Aunt now standing in the hallway. She has her arm around Ally and a soft smile on her lips.

"You bought them here? For me?"

She just gives me a short nod. I unravel myself from my friends and practically run to my Aunt. I throw my arms around her and cry into her blue tee shirt. When I finally pull myself together, I move back to my friends, loop my arms through theirs, and introduce them to the two people who have become the two most important people in my life. After the introductions, my Aunt tells both Ally and me not to worry about helping.

"Go help them get settled. Dinner isn't far away." She says.

Kira will be staying in the other guest room in the house and Danny will stay in the carriage room that Aiden and Ethan just vacated. So I pull the two of them upstairs first, and lead them to Kira's room. A soft gasp leaves her mouth as she takes in the room that's almost identical to my own. After throwing her suitcase on the ground, I waste no time in dragging them back downstairs and out to the carriage house.

I'm so pumped for them to be here, that I don't notice Stiles, Scott and Isaac coming back from the shed. It's Ally that alerts me to their presence. They're all in dark jeans, boots and their Akubras. Almost in sync they remove their hats and ruffle up their hair.

"Hey guys, come meet Lydia's friends from New York."

Isaac is the first to reach us and he instantly offers his hand to Danny.

"G'day. I'm Isaac." He says as he shakes Danny's hand and then smiles at Kira.

Then he introduces the other two. When he says Stiles' name, I notice both Kira and Danny look at me a little wide eyed. They both know about Stiles, I grumble about my relationship -or rather lack thereof- with them, at least twice a week. We don't get long before my Aunt is calling us all to wash up for dinner. Danny throws his duffle bag into the room, barely able to check out the small space he will be staying in.

Dinner is nice. Aunt Sybill went all out with a hearty casserole of beef and vegetables. Stories are thrown around the table, as Kira and Danny do their best to embarrass me. The truth of the matter is, I'm actually the most behaved one, so I embarrass them more than the other way around. They catch me up on nearly three months worth of gossip from home, and I tell them of all my espcades in outback Australia.

After dinner Kira and Danny leave to get changed, Ally, Scott and Isaac do the dishes, Stiles is in some deep conversation with his dad, and Chris, Melissa and Derek talk to Gus. My Aunt comes back from being upstairs and I take the opportunity to pull her aside.

"Thank you. So much. You have no idea how much this means to me." I say as I hug her again. "How did you even know how to contact them?"

Her face flushes a little.

"Ah....I had Ally do some snooping." She explains, with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Well I don't care how you did it, but thank you."

"Lydia, I know you've gotten close to Allison and most everyone else here, but I thought maybe you'd be missing your friends, I hope I haven't crossed any boundaries?"

I shake my head no, place a kiss to her cheek and let my Aunt head back to where the adults were. I stand in the living room, completely delirious that my friends are here. I don't hear him enter. until he clears his throat behind me. And of course my heart starts to race and my skin is thrumming with electricity. We haven't really talked this past week. I kind of figured I'd give him some space. Plus I'm still a little pissed with myself for inviting Malia tomorrow night.

"Hey." I say as I turn to face him.

"Hi." His voice sounds hoarse. "Your friends seem great."

"They're the best. I can't believe Sybill flew them out here for me."

There's a pregnant pause and the air is stifling.

"Look Lydia, I wanted to apologise for how Malia and me behaved towards you."

I go to interrupt but he shakes his head.

"Please I just need to get it out there."

I gesture for him to continue.

"I know she's a bit brash and I see how everyone looks at her. It's just that she was the first person to pay me any attention. I'd never had a girlfriend before her, and I guess I just loved the fact that it was me she wanted and not Scott or Isaac."

I mash my lips together, because obviously he has no idea that she tried them first.

"She's not so bad you know."

My eyes go a little wide at these words. He's kidding right?

"Stiles, seriously you don't need to apologise. I'm made of tougher stuff remember. Plus, I gave just as good as I got." I say in an even tone. "Besides it's none of my business. If she makes you happy than that should be what matters. I should go find Kira and Danny."

His eyes lower to the ground, but I can see his mind ticking over.

"But you don't like her?"

I exhale loudly causing his eyes to come back up to mine. Under his whiskey stare, I find I don't have it in me to lie.

"I'm sorry." I say shaking my head.

I move past him to head upstairs. I don't look back, afraid that I might see the pain in his eyes. I take the stairs two at a time in my haste to kind Kira. I don't even knock when I get to her door, instead I push right through. She startles when she sees me in her doorway. She stands there only in her underwear and her top halfway down her body, showing off her midriff. She pulls the top all the way down, as I stand there with a heaving chest.

"Shit sorry." I apologise as I close the door behind me.

She finishes getting dressed and then must notice the blush on my face.

"Hey, you okay?"

Again under her pleading eyes I can't lie. I relay everything to her that has happened over the last couple of weeks. When I end with telling her how I caved and invited Malia, she pulls me into her arms.

"Aw Lyds, it's okay, you were just trying to be the better person."

"I know, but I feel awful, because I have all these stupid feelings for him and he has a girlfriend. Then they were arguing and I felt like a home wrecker."

I'm crying now, my tears falling onto the soft yellow tee shirt she is wearing. These last few weeks of pretending with Aiden have done nothing to diminish how I feel about Stiles. In fact I seriously think I'm falling in love with him, and that scares the shit out of me. What seventeen year old falls in love with a taken man? It actually hurts to look at him. My heart tears into a thousand pieces everytime I remember he will never be mine. I'm a fucking terrible person.

Kira runs her hands up and down my back to try and comfort me. Finally after what feels like forever, she suggests we go find Danny and the others. I quickly run to the bathroom and wash my face and then make my way downstairs. I find everyone out back, including all the adults and Stiles. They're all over near the firepit and Ally has her arm looped through Kira's, as they sit side by side.

There's a spot next to Danny that I sit down in and he instantly wraps his arm around my shoulder. He kisses my temple before whispering into my ear.

"You alright?"

I nod gently against his shoulder, watching the flames of the fire dance around. Someone breaks open a packet of marshmallows and we toast them over the fire. While the others grill Kira and Danny about New York, I move my eyes to where Stiles is sitting. I haven't been able to look at him since I came outside. I take in his profile as he laughs at something Danny is saying. His messy hair, his strong jaw and that fricken nose that I can't seem to take my eyes off.

I'm slow to react when his head turns in my direction, so he catches me checking him out. My face is already hot from the flames in front of me, but when our eyes meet, it feels like it's on fire. I quickly divert my eyes, but not before Stiles sends me a soft smile. The kind of smile that says everything is going to be alright. That we're going to be alright. And for the rest of the night I truly believe we will be.

It's late by the time we all head to bed. I say goodnight to everyone and hug Danny tightly before he heads into his small living space. Kira, Ally and I head upstairs. Ally says goodnight, before disappearing into her room, but Kira and I go into mine. We stay up late talking. It's two am by the time Kira heads to her room, and when I finally fall asleep, I'm more comfortable with my decision to try and just be friends with Stiles.

I wake up to two voices screaming at me from the end of my bed. At first I think I'm dreaming, before I remember that my two best friends are here.

"Wake up Lyds, it's your birthday."

I groggily open my eyes and see Ally and Kira sitting there with wide eyes and expectant faces.

"Happy birthday." They sing song in unison.

Then they sing the birthday song to me, before hugging me and placing kisses on my cheeks. They leave my room long enough for me to wake up fully and get dressed. They're waiting for me though outside my door, and with our arms linked we go down stairs together. I'm bombarded with happy birthday from everyone when we walk into the kitchen. Everyone takes their turn in hugging and kissing me. When it's Stiles' turn he's hesitant, before he pulls me into his arms.

And it feels like heaven. His hands span the entirety of my back, our chests collide and I feel that thrumming sensation again. We haven't actually had any physical contact since that dreadful night all those weeks ago. He feels safe and warm and whatever cologne he is wearing is intoxicating. It's not a long hug, and before I know it he is whispering happy birthday in my ear, and then pulling away.

My whole body shivers when his breath swims across my ear, and I have to physically control my breathing. I stand there shocked as he joins the others at the table. It's Aunt Sybill taking my elbow and leading me towards my seat, that brings me back to reality. She has made me a breakfast of pancakes, bacon and maple syrup. There's freshly squeezed orange juice and a steaming cup of coffee sitting next to my plate.

I thank everyone profusely for their wishes, before digging in to my food. After I've cleaned my plate and everyone else has finished eating, gifts start popping up from nowhere. I'm treated to scented candles, bath bombs, makeup and a gift voucher I'm not sure I will ever use, but it's the thought that counts. Danny and Kira have done up a scrapbook for me, filled with memories. Then my Aunt presents me with another gift that floors me.

Two tickets to New York, to use whenever I want.

"Aunt Sybill, you already gave me the best birthday present." I start, looking at my two best friends. "This is too much."

"Nonsense. It's a kinda two for one special, as its Ally's birthday in a couple of months, so it's her present as well. I thought maybe you could take her over and show her how real city folks live."

I push my seat out and hug her tight. Ally joins me moments later.

After breakfast everyone goes about getting everything set up for the party. It's chaos, but it's an organised chaos, as my Aunt barks out orders. By five o'clock everything is set up and I can't believe the magic she has created. There's strings of fairy lights and pretty covered tables. There's balloons, streamers and a makeshift dance floor. Even back in New York, I never had a party as beautiful as this. I have to fight back tears, as I take in the scene before me.

By eight o'clock the party is in full swing. I stand talking to Isaac and Melissa, when I notice someone missing. I was certain she would show up just to spite me, but as I crane my head and scan the crowd there's no sign of her anywhere. My eyes find Stiles talking to a couple of guys from town, so I make my way over. I tap him on the shoulder to get his attention. When he turns he gives me the brightest smile.

"Hey, you having fun?" He asks genuinely.

"Yes, it's wonderful." I answer with a dreamy lilt to my voice.

I internally shake my head and ask him the question I'm dreading the answer to.

"Where's Malia?"

His smile drops a little, his eyes shift to the ground and then he runs his hand through his hair.

"She told me to tell you thanks for invite, but her parents weren't too keen on her coming up here." He answers nervously.

I set him with a curious look. He exhales softly.

"She's been in a bit of trouble back home, her parents are in the middle of a messy divorce, and I guess you could say that she is rebelling a little, and alcohol is a big factor, so they didn't think a party was the best place for her to be."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

He shakes his head, as that gorgeous smile returns to his lips.

"It's okay."

We're silent for a while, then he excuses himself as he heads towards Scott. I stand there in the middle of the yard, in my blue dress, some fancy cocktail in my hand, with my jaw slack and my mind running a mile a minute. Maybe I had misjudged Malia. Maybe we all have.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aussie Slang
> 
> 1\. Akubras - An Aussie style cowboy hat, they're as iconic as vegemite in Australia.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter done. In fact I have chapter twelve and thirteen written as well, but I will space out the updates.
> 
> I just want to quickly thank everyone for their feedback as well. It makes my day when I see I have notifications in my emails.
> 
> This chapter is the second part of the party.
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

I'm slowly on my way to being tipsy. Kira keeps handing me over some sort of purple drink, and it's making my head cloudy and my eyes blurry. I've been drunk before, I just don't do it very well. My normally articulate mouth has a mind of its own, and my tiny frame of one hundred and ten pounds, becomes jello-like. Deciding I've had enough to drink, I stand from the table I'm sat at, and go in search of water. The last thing I want tonight is to ruin my own party.

As I make my way over to where the drinks are, I fondly think of how truly wonderful this night has been. I've spent most of the night with my old and new friends. Dancing, laughing, talking and of course drinking. I almost have a skip in my step, as the large ice bins come into view. I pull out a bottle and then turn and take in the sight before me. I notice a few of my friends are beyond drunk, and the adults seem to have taken up post at a large table close to the house.

I'm lost in thought when a large hand gently touches my shoulder. I have to stop myself from stumbling, as I turn to see who the perpetrator is. Golden eyes smile down at me, and I mentally fight the heat that suddenly tears through me. He truly is gorgeous in his black jeans, plaid shirt and white tee. I'm not sure if it's the alcohol or not, but he suddenly seems taller and if at all possible more beautiful.

"I was hoping to get a dance with the birthday girl." He says still smiling at me.

I look over my shoulder towards the makeshift dance floor, and other than Ally and Scott, who have barely let go of each other all night, there's nobody else dancing. Just one dance between friends, what's the harm right? I turn back to face him and nod shyly at his proposition. He takes my hand and I follow him like a puppy. Ironically enough, the song changes from upbeat to something slower, just as we step onto the wooden floorboards.

He keeps holding my hand and turns so we're facing each other, and we're both a little unsure of where to put our hands at first. I'm the one to boldly place mine on his shoulders, he nervously puts his on my hips. We start to sway, a little clumsy at first, as we try to find a rhythm, neither of us able to look at the other. I keep my eyes on a spot over his shoulder, and try to ignore the smile Ally is sending from the otherside of the dance floor.

I also try to ignore the rapid beating of my heart, from how close we are. And the electricity that runs through me, from his hands on my hips. Then when his hands move to sit just above my ass, I have to clench my thighs together and suddenly this dance feels more intimate. He's taken, he's taken, I repeat over and over in my head. When both of us finally find the courage to look at each other, I can't fight the goosebumps that form on my skin.

"You're shivering. Are you cold?" He asks, his eyes full of concern.

I smile at him and shake my head no. I can't very well tell him that it's his hands that are making me tremble. The song ends way to quickly for my liking, but I hide my disappointment by thanking him for the dance.

"Anytime." He answers, as he follows me back to where our friends are sitting.

An hour later and with another purple drink in my hand, my Aunt has somehow acquired a microphone, and is calling everyone to attention. She gestures for me to join her near where the cake is now sitting. I stand and flatten out my dress and make my way towards her. She opens her arms for me to walk into and I do it without question. She holds me tight for a while, before holding me at arms length, and then turning me so she has her arm over my shoulder.

"Firstly I want to thank you all for coming and helping Lydia celebrate her birthday."

There's a round of applause from the small crowd.

"When I found out she was coming to live with me, I was cautious at first. How was I going to be a surrogate mother at my age? How would she react to having to be with me here in the outback? What sort of person would she be? All these things crossed my mind, before I scolded myself for being so judgemental."

A few hushed whispers float around in the air.

"But when I saw her that first day back in January, my heart melted at the sight of her. She was the bravest young thing I had ever seen and I've seen a lot in my sixty five years. She was strong and determined and never let her predicament get her down. She quickly adjusted to way of life here and did it without any argument at all."

I can feel the tears forming behind my eyes at my Aunts words. I swipe at one lone drop resting on my cheek. My Aunt turns and faces me.

"As horrible as the circumstances were that bought you here, I'm glad you came. I've come to think of you as my own and I'm proud of the young woman you are. Happy Birthday sweetheart, I love you."

The tears are streaming down my face now and thank god I thought to wear waterproof mascara. I throw myself into her arms and sob a little against her blouse. She whispers I love you again in my ear as she holds me close. Then she's handing me the microphone, and I'm not sure how I'm meant to speak with my emotions so rattled. I take a moment to compose myself and then breath deeply before speaking.

"Thank you everyone for coming tonight and a huge thank you to Aunt Sybill for making it so magical." I start quietly.

"Like my Aunt, I was cautious at first about coming here. A decision I had no say in. I was so angry and sullen for so long. However it didn't take long before my anger was replaced with happiness. I was made to feel welcome my very first night here. I want to thank Sybill for taking me in, I'm not sure where I'd be right now if she hadn't."

I move my eyes over to the table where my friends are sitting and give them a short nod.

"Thank you to each and everyone of you for making me feel comfortable and not like the new girl. I feel like I belong and that I have a great big family. I love all of you with my heart."

I hand the microphone back to my Aunt and she hands me a large knife. The number '17' candles burn bright.

"Make a wish sweetheart." My Aunt whispers as I go to blow out the candles.

And I do. In fact I make two. As I blow out the first candle, I wish for my stay here to be permanent. Before I make my second wish my eyes find Stiles. He has a beer bottle in his hand and is wearing that smile I have come to adore. But I don't wish for him and his girlfriend to break up, I don't wish for us to be together, instead I wish for happiness, for all of us. I blow out the second candle, and then there's hoots and hollers for me to cut the cake. Which I waste no time in doing.

I spend the rest of the night mingling with my friends. I dance with Ally and Kira, then Isaac claims his turn. In fact I dance with everyone and I feel like I'm on top of the world. By eleven pm some of the older guests start to leave, citing that it's way past their bedtime. I thank them all for coming and then head back to the others that are still here. The group from town leave a little after midnight and then that just leaves the usual crowd.

The adults all say goodnight, my Aunt hugging me tight again, before retreating into the house. When it's just us kids left, Derek decides to get the firepit going. All of us girls take the time to change out of our party clothes, and when we come back, the boys have the pit roaring and all the leftover alcohol sitting beside them. Of course all the couples pair up, with their arms around each other to fight off the cold night air.

I can't complain though, I'm squashed between my two best friends, wearing the jacket that Stiles lent me that night out in the north paddock. He notices too, his eyebrow raising up in question when I pull it tighter around me. I just shrug my shoulders and drink my beer. He chuckles lowly as he shakes his head. It's only when the fire dies down and Ally is nearly falling asleep, that we decide to call it a night.

Scott carries Ally into the house. Danny heads to his room and Derek, Isaac, Braeden and Cora head in the same direction. When I loop my arm through Kira's, I notice that Stiles is heading in the other direction, towards the shed. I tell Kira to head up without me and she gives me a knowing look. I wave her off and turn towards the shed. I'm not sure what I'm doing, but a little voice in the back of my head tells me to follow him.

I enter the shed and pass the horses sleeping in their stalls. I don't see him at first, but as I get further into the shed, I find him sitting on a wooden bench seat, leaning over a table. He's fiddling with something in his hand. I'm not sure how I manage to sneak up on him with the gravel under my feet, but he startles when I come to stand beside him. He looks up at me with shock and all I can manage is a small smile back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you." I apologise, as I shuffle my feet underneath me.

"S'kay."

He shifts slightly making enough room on the bench seat for me to sit down next to him.

"You're not going to bed?" I ask as I get comfortable.

He scoffs, shaking his head. I look at him curiously.

"My room is in between Derek's and Issac's, there's no way I'm getting any sleep for a long time." He explains, as if it's as clear as day.

It takes me a while to catch on to what he is suggesting, and when I do my eyes go wide and I can feel the heat taking over my cheeks. He sends me a knowing smirk.

"Oh." Is all I can think to say.

I turn my attention to what I saw him fiddling with before. It's black and greasy and looks complicated.

"What is that?" I ask.

"Carburettor for the chev." He answers. "Figured I might as well do something productive."

I just answer with a nod. We sit there in silence for a while as he pokes and prods the metal in his hand. Then I'm suddenly wondering why he works here, when he seems to be so good at taking apart and putting things back together. It's a question I've never asked before. I just assumed that working on the station was what he wanted to do. He's graduated high school, he seems smart enough, so why is he still here?

"Stiles, why are you still here?"

He stops his movements and then looks at me curiously.

"What I mean is, are you happy here? Is working here for the rest of your life what you really want?"

He seems to consider my words for a moment, before placing his carburettor on the table and turning to face me.

"Honestly, I don't know." He replies with a sad tone to his voice. "It's all I've ever known I guess. I've practically grown up here."

"But it's not where you thought you would be? I know you're smart, what about university?"

His shoulders slump and his tone is defeated when he speaks again.

"I've dreamt about it. I had hoped to maybe become an engineer, but Uni is expensive and only the really smart kids get scholarships."

My heart drops as he tells me about his dream job.

"What about you? What do you want to be when you grow up?" He asks trying to lighten the mood.

I don't even have to think about it.

"A doctor. Surgeon hopefully."

His eyes go wide and his jaw drops a little at my words. I feel embarrassed under his stare, so I smile shyly at him and shrug my shoulders.

"Wow. Just....wow."

"My father was a doctor, heart surgeon actually, I just always wanted to follow in his footsteps."

At the mention of my father, his face softens.

"I'm sorry about your parents and I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner."

"Do you know, I haven't really been sad about it since I've been here. Does that make me a terrible person?"

"No."

He says it so adamantly that he has me believing it. How had I forgotten about what happened to my mother and father? Why am I not crying into my bedsheets every single day? Maybe I've kept myself so busy that I haven't let myself grieve yet. Suddenly I feel like the worst person ever for not remembering my parents enough. And before I know it, I have tears teeming down my face, and Stiles has his arms around me trying to comfort me.

After I've stained his shirt, I unravel myself from his arms.

"I'm sorry." I sob, swiping at the tears on my face.

When I look up into his eyes, they're smiling softly at me. He brings his thumb up to wipe away a single tear, and it's right in that moment, that I think maybe he's going to kiss me. Then just as suddenly, he's pulling his hand away as if he's just touched acid, more than likely though, it's because he's remembered he has a girlfriend. He has a look of sheer terror on his face, as he hastily jumps up from the seat.

"I should....sorry...." He says stammering

He closes his eyes and when they open again all the warmth has gone. His body straightens up and he has a determined look on his face.

"I have a girlfriend."

I'm not sure if he's reminding me or himself. Then he turns on his heel and quickly moves out of the shed, leaving me there with red rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aussie Slang
> 
> 1\. Uni- University; college.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So another longish chapter, they seem to be getting away from me a bit. 
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

Stiles keeps his distance from me for the next week. The only time we're anywhere near each other, is at breakfast and dinner, and then he is out of the house as soon as he has finished. Our conversations are clipped and stifled. I haven't told anybody about our nearly kiss. Luckily I have Kira and Danny here for a couple of weeks to keep me distracted. My Aunt has basically taken me off chore duty while they're here.

I take them horse riding and we got on picnics and I show them _'my_ ' brook. In fact that's where we are right now, a blanket underneath us as we eat our sandwiches. Danny leans on his elbows with his legs stretched out in front of him, Kira has her head in my lap. It's a little overcast today and I'm pretty sure we might get rain later on in the evening. Misty and two of the older horses graze on the tiny bit of grass near the waters edge.

I haven't dared talk about Stiles since my birthday, too afraid that I might let slip what nearly happened, so when Kira mentions his name, I freeze.

"Haven't seen Stiles around much since the party."

Her words get Danny's attention and now they both stare at me with expectant looks.

"Yeah, I thought you said you guys had decided to be friends." Danny adds.

I don't look at either of them at first, mulling over their words in my head. I should tell them, they are my best friends after all.

"Yeah, we um, kind of had a moment I guess." I explain with my face scrunched up a bit.

"What do you mean, a moment?" Kira asks sitting up.

I take in a deep breath and let it out slowly before speaking again.

"Well you know how I followed him into the shed?" She nods her head. "Well we got talking and then my parents came up and then I started crying."

And I'm overcome with embarrassment, by the tears I shed that night.

"Then he held me and then suddenly everything sort of happened in slow motion. He leaned in a little, wiped a tear from my cheek and I thought he was going to kiss me, before he pulled his hand away, reminded me that he has a girlfriend and then walked out."

They're silent for a while before Danny let's out a low whistle.

"Shit." He says.

"I know and now everything is awkward again and we're back to not being friends."

I cover my face with my hands, willing myself not to cry as Kira's arm comes over my shoulder.

"And to make it even worse I think I've completely misjudged Malia."

They gesture for me to go on and I relay what Stiles told me about his girlfriend that night. When I've finished relaying my story to them, I'm totally convinced that we were all so wrong about the leggy brunette. None of us know what going through a divorce as an only child is like. I scold myself and everyone else for being so judgemental. What right do we have to be the judge, jury and executioner?

I suddenly have the urge to find Stiles and set things right immediately. But the decision to go back to the house is made for me, when large droplets of rain start to fall. We had sat for so long talking, that we hadn't noticed the storm clouds that had rolled in. We hurriedly gather our things, climb up on our horses and head back. We make it just before the skies open up fully. We unsaddle our mares and make a dash for the house.

It's a big storm, with thunder and lightening and it doesn't let up for the longest time. Those of us that are in the house, watch the spectacle from the back porch. I cling to a porch pole, watching the sky light up. My eyes instantly search out the carriage house. I can just make out the silhouettes of four people, standing under their own porch, through the torrential rain. I see Scott, Allison, Issac and Derek and then a bit further down are Chris and Noah. Stiles is nowhere to be found.

He could very well be inside his small house, but something sits heavy in my stomach. I turn to my Aunt.

"Where's Stiles? He's not out in this is he?" I ask, a little bit of panic finding its way into my voice.

She shakes her head no, with sad eyes.

"Gus drove him to Alice Springs before the storm hit. They will both be gone for the week." She replies over the roaring of the rain.

My mouth falls into an 'o' shape, but I don't press her for more. I know he's gone to see her and my heart breaks a little at the thought. While I stand there watching the rain teem down, and the lightening crack against the sky, I remind myself again that he is unavailable. I have no right to feel as sad as I do, that he has gone to spend time with his girlfriend. And then an unfamiliar pang of sadness for Malia hits me, as I find myself hoping that she is okay.

The last few days my friends are here, are quiet and a little sombre. The reality that they go home soon looms over us all. Add to the fact that no one hears from Stiles or Gus, and the mood around the property is pretty shit. My Aunt told me the day after the rain fell, about why they suddenly left, and it wasn't good news. Malia went on a bender, got alcohol poisoning and now she's in critical condition. I couldn't stop the tears that fell, as my Aunt explained everything to me.

They return the night before Kira and Danny are due to be driven back to Alice Springs. Gus was suppose to drive them back, but considering the circumstances, Derek offered instead. Just from their body language you could tell everything wasn't okay. Gus fell into my Aunts arms, while Stiles found comfort with his mates. Mates that don't include me or Allison. So we spend the night with Danny and Kira dreading the next day.

I cry uncontrollably when I hug my friends goodbye. We promise to keep in touch and I told them I hoped to use my Aunts gift sometime in the near future. I stand at the end of the small path, with Ally's arm around my shoulder, as I watch them leave. Everyone is out here saying goodbye with the exception of two people. I stay there until I can no longer see Derek's ute, and then with a heavy heart I head back inside.

It's another three days before Stiles resurfaces. I have immersed myself in my school work and haven't really given myself time to think about the whiskey eye boy. I've just come down from upstairs for breakfast when I hear his voice, and I inhale sharply at how lost and defeated he sounds. Gone is his normally jovial lilt, replaced by a sadness I never thought I'd associate with Stiles. No one has mentioned Malia or her well being.

I enter the room with my head lowered at first, only lifting it to greet everybody. I avoid Stiles eyes, because I might cry if I have to see the pain in them. I take my usual seat and go about filling my plate with eggs and bacon. Idle chatter goes on around me as I try to control my heartbeat. I'm so focused on my food, that I don't realise I'm being spoken to until I feel a soft jab to my side. I turn and see Ally nodding in my Aunts direction.

I can feel the blush of embarrassment that has taken over my face, from everybody looking at me.

"Sorry." I apologise.

My Aunt sends me a soft knowing smile, before repeating her question.

"It's okay love, I was just wondering if you'd heard from Kira and Danny. Did they get home safely?"

"Oh yeah. Completely jet lagged but they're okay and complaining about the weather." I answer with a smirk.

There's a small round of chuckles at my words, as everyone knows how much they complained about the heat while they were here.

"Good, I'm glad." She says smiling. "Stiles?"

His head jerks up at the mention of his name.

"Yes ma'am."

"Would you mind helping Lydia with the horses today? I need her to come to town with me later and she won't be finished if she has to do it by herself."

Both Stiles and I share a wide eyed look. He looks absolutely petrified. What is my aunt talking about? Why can't Ally help me?

As if he can read my mind he asks that exact question.

"What about Ally?"

Aunt Sybill shakes her head.

"Allison needs to concentrate on her school work if she wants to have the Easter break off."

Ally turns to her father, then back to my aunt. She opens her mouth to say something, but she is cut off with a look.

"I was plannin' on going over to the east side to check on the heifers." He says quietly.

The pregnant cows have been getting restless the closer they get to birthing.

"Isaac and Scott can do that, I really need you to help with the horses." She says sternly.

He deflates under her stern stare and agrees reluctantly. The rest of breakfast is quiet and uneventful. When everyone heads off to get ready for the day, I corner my Aunt.

"I could've done the horses by myself." I state strongly.

"But you will get it done quicker with another set of hands."

She turns and leaves, end of discussion apparently. So I head up to my room, shaking with nerves at the thought of spending time alone with Stiles. I'm a wreck by the time I get outside. I see him straight away, as he enters the shed with his hands in his pockets. I shake me head knowing exactly what my Aunt is trying to do. I pull on my pony tail to tighten it, and with a confidence that has been absent for a very long time, I make my way towards the shed.

I'm starting to think that the shed has become our boxing ring.

He already has Mobi -Chris' horse- all lathered up, so I guess that means it's up to me to muck his stall. I keep my head high as I walk the length of the shed. He ignores me as I pass, and I try to keep my posture straight and my confidence high. I say a quick hello to Misty before getting everything ready to clean out Mobi's stall. There's ten horses all up and it normally only takes me just over half a day to do this job by myself.

I cottoned on to what my Aunt was up to while I was pulling on my boots inside. It's her way of getting us to talk again, but it seems Stiles didn't get the memo. We work in silence, avoiding any interaction at all. I try to avoid looking at him for the most part, but we're like magnets and my eyes automatically gravitate his way. The quiet is interupted when he goes to get Misty out of her stall, the chestnut mare is having none of it.

"Damn horse!" He curses as he kicks at the ground.

My head jerks up, and over the wooden wall seperating Shanti and Misty's stalls, I see Stiles and Misty in a game of tug of war. I press my lips together to stifle the chuckle that's about to escape my mouth, as I watch Stiles try -unsuccessfully mind you- to coax Misty out of her stall. The stubborn mare is backed up in the corner, and she tugs on the rope that Stiles has in his hand. I take my gloves off and stand my pitchfork up in the hay.

I casually walk past him and enter Misty's stall. I take her face in my hands and nuzzle my nose against hers. She calms down quickly after I coo in her ear and stroke her mane.

"I've got her." I say over my shoulder towards Stiles.

"Fine by me." He answers in a clipped voice.

I hear his retreating footsteps and I sigh against Misty, before guiding her out of the stall. I wash her, then run the grooming brush over her body, all the while Stiles is stomping around mucking out her stall.

"One step forward, two steps back hey girl." I whisper softly.

We finish up at about ten am. All the horses have fresh hay and their coats are gleaming. I'm just putting my work gloves back, when I feel him come up beside me. It's the closest we've been all morning and it throws me a bit. We're so close that our elbows are almost touching. I move away from him slightly, ignoring the heat that permeates through the air. I hastily finish putting my gloves away and then turn to leave.

I've only taken a few steps when I stop and turn back to face him. He looks up with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry about Malia."

He looks like he's going to say something, but I don't give him a chance to, as I quickly turn and practically run from the shed.

~


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I just want to take the time to once again thank everybody who is reading. Things start to get interesting from here on in. I still don't know how long this story is going to be, but as long as I keep getting inspiration I will keep writing it.
> 
> I have the next two chapters written. I may even upload the next one tomorrow, but for now....
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

It's been nearly three weeks since Stiles returned, when I overhear him -accidentally- talking to Scott. I go completely still, when I hear their voices floating in through the back screen door. I'm in the laundry room, finishing off a load, and I can hear them as clearly as if they were standing right next to me. Realistically I could've moved so I wasn't eavesdropping, but it's the mention of Malia's name that keeps me rooted to my spot.

"They're sending her to Sydney for some programme. It's basically re-hab for alcoholics."

I cover my mouth to stop the gasp that nearly escapes my lips.

"Her mother is even thinking of moving away completely."

"Damn mate that sucks." I hear Scott reply.

"Yeah it does, but, it's probably for the best."

"What do you mean?"

"We haven't been doing so great mate, even before this happened. We're distant, we barely talk on the phone and when we do its short."

I hear Scott slap Stiles' shoulder a couple of times and I'm just about to walk away when I hear my name.

"Plus there's the thing with Lydia too." Scott says, his tone a little softer.

"I know, God I've been awful to her lately, it's no wonder she doesn't want anything to do with me."

I'm a little surprised by his words, because I was under the assumption he wanted nothing to do with me.

"What are you gonna do? I mean you need to make a decision mate, she's not going to wait around forever."

And right then is when I should've walked away, because the next words to leave Stiles' mouth have my stomach doing somersaults.

"I know, fuck man, I've never felt this way about anyone, but I feel like I'm betraying Malia if I just walk away when she's going through all of this."

"I don't know Stiles, and don't take this the wrong way okay bud, because I love Lydia and I think you two will be great together, but I think the betrayal started a long time ago, not intentionally of course, but I think you've known for a long time that you want to be with her."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Stiles answers. "Shit dude when did you get so smart?"

I hear them laugh, before their voices disappear, as they move away from the porch. I on the other hand can't move, because my head is spinning and my body has gone numb. I'm not sure how long I stand there, as I let the implication of his words settle over me. Could what I heard be true? Does he really have feelings for me, but doesn't want to be disloyal to his girlfriend? And how long has he felt this way?

In somewhat of a daze, I finally get my feet to work and make my way to my room. Once there, I fall face first onto my bed, with a stupid smile on my lips. So I had been right all along? I hadn't been imagining the way he looked at me, or the electricity that seemed to bounce between us. I roll onto my back and stare up at the ceiling, giddy with happiness that what I've suspected all along is true. He had been flirting with me.

If I thought that Stiles' admission to Scott would speed things up a little, I thought wrong. The giddiness I had felt, disappears two days later, when he to goes back to Alice Springs, to apparently help Malia with her move to Sydney. I've gone from being on top of the world, to having a constant dark cloud hanging over me. And my mood swing doesn't go unnoticed by my perceptive cousin. She corners me in the kitchen, the day Stiles is due to get back.

"Alright, what's up with you?"

I shrug, as I continue to chop up vegetables for dinner. I haven't told Ally about what I had overheard, deciding instead to keep that little secret to myself. She crosses her arms over her chest and gives me a pointed look. I ignore her at first, as I throw carrots, potatoes and sweet potatoes into the crock-pot. I shrink a little under her unyielding gaze. When I finally look at her, her eyebrows are raised.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine." I state, hoping that my tone is sure and convincing.

She juts her hip out and narrows her eyes at me.

"Bullshit, you've been walking around with a stick up your ass for the past few days, what's wrong?" She demands.

I put the lid on the crock-pot and spin the dial to low, before turning to face my cousin. She has an almost pleading look on her face, and I find that I can't keep my secret any longer.

"Ok, if I tell you, you can't tell anyone okay?" She nods her head at me excitedly. "I mean it Ally, not Scott, not Stiles, not anyone."

After I make her promise three times that she won't say anything, I tell her what I had overheard the other day.

"You can't say anything Ally please, I don't want him knowing that I heard."

"I promise." She reiterates. "So what are you going to do?"

I sigh heavily and turn back to start cleaning up the mess I made.

"Nothing."

"But...."

"No buts Ally, while Malia is still in the picture nothing can happen, he's too loyal."

Her face softens and she looks a little defeated. We don't say anything else, we just go about our daily chores with the secret just between us.

Gus' ute pulls up in the driveway, just after we've finished eating dinner. The old thing is so loud it's not hard to hear its arrival. Ally and I share a look when we hear the car door slam. Of course my heart rate spikes just knowing that Stiles is back on the property, but I hide my excitement by busying myself with the dishes. I can hear everyone welcoming him back, as I stack the dishwasher. I take my time putting the plates and glasses in, because my heart is still racing.

Finally I find the courage to join everyone. It's like he can sense my presence, because his eyes find mine as soon as I walk into the room. I send him a small smile and welcome him home.

"Thanks." He says, his cheeks a little flushed.

They're the first words we've shared since my Aunt conspired to have us work together that day. And suddenly it's like we're the only two in the room, as our eyes stay connected and the others around us become blurry and distant, their voices sounding like they're underwater. I'm the first to look away, as I can feel the heat on my cheeks under his whiskey eye stare. Just as everyone else comes back into focus, he speaks again.

"Actually Lydia, I was hoping maybe we could talk."

The room has now become silent, and I squirm a little feeling nine pairs of eyes on me.

"Okay." I answer quietly.

I half expect him to suggest the shed, it seems to be the place where we always end up talking, but instead he nods towards the front porch and I waste no time in following him. We quickly escape to the safety of the cooler autumn air. When we reach the steps leading down to the front path, Stiles throws a quick look over his shoulder. I copy him and I'm shocked to see everyone standing behind the screen door watching us.

"Let's walk." He suggests, shoving his hands in his pockets.

We're halfway down the long driveway, when I can't stand the silence anymore.

"So, how's Malia doing?"

"Ah, okay I guess, considering."

We walk a little further, before he stops suddenly and grabs my hand. I look to where our hands are joined, then with wide eyes I look up at him. He drops my hand quickly, as if he's just realised what he's done and then stammers out an apology.

"Sorry. I just....shit."

"What?" I ask searching his face.

He shuffles his feet underneath him and shoves his hands back into his pockets.

"I hate that were not talking to each other, or avoiding each other. I'm sorry I've been so awful to you since the night of your party, I was just so confused."

My brow furrows in bewilderment as I try to understand what he is saying.

"Confused about what?" I ask hestiantly trying to get him to look at me.

The night is quiet, so quiet, that I'm pretty sure I can hear both of our hearts thumping against our chests. When he finally looks up, its with an adoration that I've have waited for so long to see on his face. My hand has found its way to my braid, and I play with the end of it, as I wait expectantly for him to explain himself. Finally he smiles at me, and I have to physically stop myself from jumping into his arms.

"You." He says softly.

I knew it was coming, but it doesn't stop the shock that takes over my face, or the tremor that makes its way through my body. We stand there staring at each other, both of us unsure as to what to say next. I subconsciously pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming, as the word _'you'_ runs over and over in my head. My mouth doesn't seem to want to work, so he takes that as his cue to continue.

"Since the first day I saw you, I've not been able to stop thinking about you. But I had Malia and I felt awful for wanting you when I was already involved. I tried to fight it by distancing myself and spending more time with her, but it just made me want you more."

I'm hearing the words, but I'm not quite comprehending them. My eyes have drifted to my shoes and I'm having a terrible time trying to keep my composure, because as much as I heard him say the words the other night, the fact that he is telling me that he's liked me since the beginning, has my heart soaring and my skin flushing. A feat considering that my once pale skin has taken on a light bronze glow from being in the sun all the time.

"It drove me crazy seeing you with Aiden, and I had absolutely no right to be jealous, but I was. So jealous that it made me behave like an asshole."

He pauses, maybe waiting for me to agree with him, but I stay silent so he keeps going.

"And you were right, I did flirt with you and I'm sorry again for leading you on. I had no right to do that."

He closes the minuscule bit of space between us, and dips his head to try and get me to look at him. One long finger lifts my chin so that we are eye to eye. And by the softness and warmth resting in his whiskey eyes, I know what he is telling me is true. My eyes have found his lips, lips I have been dying to kiss from day one. He takes my hand again, this time a lot more gently and holds it against his chest.

"Malia and I broke up. Things haven't been great for a while, pretty much since that first time she came to visit after you got here."

My eyes find his, as I try to find any evidence that he's lying to me. They'd seemed okay right up until that day on the lake before my birthday. Finally my mouth decides to work.

"But if what you're saying is true, then what about all the times you guys would disappear or lock yourselves away in your house?"

He sighs heavily before replying.

"Most of the time we would argue. She's a smart girl, she knew that something about me had changed right away. I pretended for the longest time, not wanting to hurt her feelings. Like I said before, she was the first girl to show me any sort of attention, but it doesn't excuse me dragging this out for as long as I did."

He has closed any distance that was left between us.

"I should've ended it straight away when I knew how I felt about you." He adds quietly.

A solitary tears slips down my cheek, as he says the words I've been longing to hear. And just like that night in the shed, he gently wipes it away with his thumb. This time though he doesn't recoil, instead he leans in further and joins our mouths together in a barely there kiss. Just a soft touch of lips, cautious and experimental. And although it only lasts a few seconds, it's the most intoxicating kiss I've ever had. He pulls away and rests his forehead against mine.

"Please tell me I'm not too late." He pleads.

But I don't answer him with words, I bring one hand up to his face and caress his cheek gently. I move so as I can see his eyes, before cupping his face with both hands and joining our lips together again. He responds immediately by finding my hips and gripping tight, as he slants his mouth over mine, this time firmer and more insistent. Our chests are heaving and our mewls fill the night air, as we kiss in the middle of the red dusty driveway.

When his tongue presses gently against the seam of my mouth, I let him in, and my head is dizzy as our tongues dance together. If at all possible he pulls me closer and I can feel his heart racing beneath his chest. I'm pretty sure he can feel mine too. When there's no oxygen left, we both reluctantly seperate our lips, but we still breathe the same air, as our foreheads meet and our noses brush together.

I caress his cheek again and I can't stop the smile that finds its way to my lips.

"You're not too late."

His eyes widen a little and he smiles back at me, excitement written all over his face. Then we're kissing again and I know I should be making this harder for him, especially since he's just broken up with Malia, but I can't seem to find it within myself to care.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!!
> 
> Aussie Slang
> 
> 1\. Mate - this is pretty self explanatory ;-)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised this chapter a few days ago, but RL got busy. Chapter fifteen is written, it just needs editing and I've written half of chapter sixteen and half of chapter seventeen. Crazy I know, but at first they were one chapter, before the plot completely got away from me and it didn't make sense. So I split it in two.
> 
> Lydia and Stiles can't get enough of each other, but then disaster strikes.
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

It's been two weeks since he told me everything and we shared our first kiss. We can't keep our hands off each other -or our mouths- and I feel more alive than ever, when his lips find mine. Having everyone's eyes on us, doesn't stop us from stealing kisses whenever we can either. After breakfast, before dinner, after dinner when everyone is watching, or late at night when everyone else has gone to bed.

Like now, on his twin bed, where the digits on his clock have just ticked over to one am, with his body leaning half over mine, and our lips melded together. My hands are tangled in his hair, his fingers ghost over my cheekbone, while our tongues fight for dominance. When he bites down a little on my bottom lip, I squirm underneath him, searching for a semblance of friction. We haven't gone beyond heated kisses or the occasional wandering hand.

Not that I'm in any hurry. Just the feel of his weight on me or his hands digging into my hips, gets me excited enough, I'm not sure I could handle anything more just yet. Besides its only been a couple of weeks. And as much as I have fantasised about what it would feel like, to have his hands all over my naked body, I'm cautious too, because I've never had sex before and I haven't quite got around to telling him yet.

Stupid I know, but the way he can already make my body sing, tells me he is very familiar with the female body, and other than some heavy make out sessions with my first and only boyfriend, I've never actually seen a man fully naked before. So I'm quite okay with taking things slow, and utilising the things I already know that make him feel good. Like when I suckle on his earlobe, tug on his hair a bit harder or whisper his name into the air.

I'm not an idiot. I know it will happen eventually, and I know when the time comes I will be ready, especially with Stiles, but right now he seems content with our vanilla make out sessions. Now though I'm struggling to breath, so I push a little on his chest and watch as his eyes flutter open. They're normally bright and golden, but right now they're dark and dangerous, causing me to gasp a little at the desire I see there.

I run my hand over his jaw, smiling lazily at him.

"I should head back to the house." I suggest, my tone betraying me completely.

He props himself up on one elbow, pushes a stray strand of hair behind my ear, and then places a small kiss to my forehead.

"Okay."

He moves off the bed and then offers me his hand to help me up. He pulls me to my feet and then with our hands joined, he walks me to the back porch of the house, where we end up kissing again, with his fingers digging into the dip of my hip bone. And thank goodness he's holding onto me, because this kiss, is the kind of kiss that will make a girl weak at the knees. The kind of kiss that keeps you wanting more. And boy do I want more.

"Goodnight, see you in the morning." He says against my ear, after he seperates our lips.

"Night."

Then he's turning and heading back to the carriage house, throwing a couple of looks back at me over his shoulder as he goes. I watch until he closes his door, before floating inside, up the stairs and into my room. In a heady daze, I change into my sleep clothes and then climb into bed. Sleep doesn't come easy though, as I run my fingers over my lips, remembering the taste of his kisses and the feel of his long body against my shorter one.

And that's how we are everyday for the first month of our relationship. Any chance we get we make out, more often then not, ending with me on my back, with him hovering over me on his bed. We live in our own little bubble, no one else exists, that is of course until Gus informs us one day, that as part of her rehabilitation, Malia will be coming to spend a few weeks here. Then suddenly we come back down to reality with a hard thud.

We haven't spoken about Malia since that night he got back, when he told me they had broken up, and I find myself dreading the day she arrives. It's not that I'm worried about Stiles and I per se, more that I'm worried about how she will react to seeing us together. The last time Malia and I spoke, was when she accused me of trying to steal her boyfriend from her and well, in hindsight she hadn't been too far from the truth.

Not that it had been intentional at all, but I find myself getting jittery and nervous as the day draws nearer. And my mood doesn't go unnoticed by Stiles. He has assured me over and over since we found out she was coming, that everything will be okay, that he and Malia finished things amicably, but it doesn't stop the doubt or the guilt that runs through my veins. So the day before she arrives, with Stiles' fingers digging into the skin above my hip, I break down and cry.

And of course he thinks he's done something wrong, because we have only just started to explore each other's bodies this way, so that makes me cry harder still.

"Lyds? What's wrong?" He asks me with a concerned tone, his hand now caressing my face.

I sit up ubruptly and bury my face into his shirt. His arms instantly wrap around me, his mouth resting close to my ear, as he tries to comfort me. It takes a good couple of minutes for my sobbing to die down and then he asks again what's wrong.

"I just....I know you've told me everything is fine." I start, sniffling against him. "But I can't help but feel guilty about us."

I sit up a little straighter and swipe at the tears under my eyes. He holds me at arms length, sets me with that beautiful smile and then kisses me hard on the lips. It's sloppy and wet because I still have tears falling down my cheeks, but it's not meant to be passionate, it's a kiss to reassure me that I have nothing to worry about, and that we're one hundred per cent okay. When he pulls away he brushes our noses together before resting his forehead against mine.

"If anyone should be feeling guilty it should be me, for leading her on when I was consumed with thoughts of you. I should've ended it right away when I knew I was more than just infatuated with you."

I go to argue, but he puts a finger to my lips and shakes his head.

"This, you and me...." He starts moving his finger between the two of us. "....was always going to happen, it's not your fault."

"But don't you think it will be weird, with us holding hands and kissing while she's around?"

He kisses me again, softly this time.

"Not if we don't let it be. We shouldn't have to hide this from anyone Lydia. Everything will be fine, I promise."

And all I can do is nod my head in agreement, and let him join our lips together again. It starts of slow and languid, before he is pushing me onto my back and letting his hands continue their exploration of my body. When his mouth moves to that spot he loves so much, his name falls from my lips like a prayer, only encouraging him to move his hand further up my stomach. His fingers come to rest underneath my bra, and then he looks at me with pleading eyes.

I nod my head and he wastes no time in cupping my breast over the thin satin material. My back arches a little off the bed, as his thumb runs over my pebbled nipple. He growls into my mouth, when my hands find their way under his flannel shirt, my nails leaving crescent moon mark against his skin. My arousal is growing fast and I have to seperate our lips to breath, when he pushes the material aside and engulfs me with his large hand.

"Stiles." I mewl breathlessly against his ear.

And I'm about to scream his name to the air when he rolls over me, letting me feel how hard he is. My legs instinctively wrap around his ass, pulling him closer against me, desperate for the friction to satiate my throbbing centre. He obliges by pushing harder against me and we're essentially dry humping. He removes his hand from my breast and tugs on the bottom of my top, asking for permission. I sit up a little and let him pull it up over my arms and my head.

He stares at me with such desire, I almost feel shy and want to cover myself, but he doesn't give me a chance, laying me back down on the bed and placing a soft kiss to my stomach. My fists clench the sheet underneath me and my head is writhing on the pillow, as his lips leave a trail of kisses, all the way up to the underside of my breasts. I've never gone this far with a boy before and I'm starting to wonder why I hadn't wanted this sooner.

But I know why, it's because no other boy has made me want this with them. My body is tingling and goose bumps prickle my skin, as his hand ghosts up my side and his mouth suckles on my neck. My hands have moved to his hair, and I pull on the messy strands, as he makes my body sing for him. If he keeps this up I'm going to explode. When he joins our lips together again, my hands move to tug on his shirt. I want if off.

He sits up on his haunches and removes the offending garment, and as much as I've seen him with his shirt off before, I can't help the tiny noise that leaves my mouth at having him so close. I run my hands over the hard planes of his stomach, my fingers playing with the hair on his chest. I don't let him hover over me, instead I sit up fully and climb into his lap, my thighs hugging his hips as I kiss him desperately.

His hands splay across my naked back, mine sit hard on his shoulders and our movements are becoming frantic. The sound that escapes his mouth, makes me smile against his lips, when I'm the one to roll over him. One of his hands moves to my still covered breast, while the other works its way up to the clasp on my bra. He nearly has it undone, when a loud knocking on his door interrupts us. His head lolls onto my shoulder with a defeated thud.

"Fuck." He growls and I can't help but mirror his sentiment.

"Stiles!" Scotts voice yells.

Without thinking, Stiles shouts back.

"What is it McCall?"

I climb off Stiles lap and look around the room for our discarded shirts. I find them sitting off to the left and throw Stiles' at him, jerking my head, gesturing for him to get dressed. He mumbles out a string of expletives, while Scott is demanding for him to open the door. Once were completely decent again, Stiles pulls open the door to find a dishevelled and frantic Scott on the otherside. He pushes through and comes to a complete stop when he sees me sitting on the bed.

"Lyd....shit....sorry, did I interrupt something?" He asks looking between the two of us.

I smile shyly at him and nod my head no, while Stiles has set him with a scowl.

"What the hell is going on Scott?" He asks again.

Scott directs his attention towards me, his eyes cloudy and sad.

"It's Sybill."

My heart gets stuck in my throat and I fly off the bed, bolting out of the room and running straight to the house. Panic has set in as I pull open the screen door and take the stairs two at a time.

"Aunty! Aunty!" I yell as I push open her bedroom door.

The tears fall straight away, when I see her lying completely still and all the colour has drained from her face. I don't even realise anyone else is in the room, until I feel someone grab my arm. I turn to met with Ally's doe eyes, full of tears. I hug her fiercely, as I watch Melissa work on my Aunt over Ally's shoulder. She seems to be giving Sybill some sort of shot, going by the long needle in her hand.

"Wh....what happened?" I ask through another bout of tears.

"She fell from halfway down the staircase. She looks to have two breaks, one compound in her elbow and her wrist has a minor fracture." She explains. "But it's the concussion I'm worried about, she still hasn't woken up. Her pulse is a little erratic and she's lost a bit of blood from where the bone cut the skin, but I can't do anymore than I have, she needs a doctor."

"Well, have we called someone?" I question shifting my gaze around the room.

"The RFDS are on their way, but they're still a while away." Chris says, his voice low and morose. "All we can do is make her comfortable and keep her stable until they arrive."

"I've given her a cocktail of morphine for the pain and an antibiotic to stave off infection. But I don't have a lot of either so hopefully the RFDS get here sooner rather than later." Melissa tells us shaking her head a little. "But this type of fall, with a woman of her age....well let's just hope her regimental fitness program and her way of life, decrease the chance of any unforeseen problems."

"What do you mean, unforeseen?" It's Stiles, I didn't even hear him come in.

"If the elbow isn't seen to soon, there's a possibility she may lose part of her arm."

A hush falls over the room as we all take in Melissa's words. Ally has made her way over to her fathers side, near Aunt Sybills bed, and somehow I have made my way into Stiles' arms. Scott, Isaac, Derek and Noah wait in the hallway and Gus isn't here because he has gone to pick up his granddaughter. After what feels like hours we hear the engines of the RFDS plane. Scott and Isaac, run outside to meet it.

The doctor works quickly checking her over and getting her elbow set temporarily. He praises Melissa for her work, and sees to her other injuries. Like Melissa though, he's worried about the concussion. Chris and Noah help lift her on to a gurney and carry her out to the plane. Ally and Chris climb in with her, and the rest of us stand and watch it disappear into the sky. The mood of the property is solemn, as we pray for the matriarch to recover quickly.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Aussie Slang so much
> 
> 1\. RFDS - Royal Flying Doctors Service.
> 
> I want to tip my hat to all the RFD's, they do tremendous work.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to first apologise to any Malia fans, but have faith my friends.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading, commenting and hitting the kudos button.
> 
> Lydia realises how she truly feels about Stiles.
> 
> Enjoy xx
> 
> PS: Shout out to LIV. I love reading your comments. This one is for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

I spend the evening wrapped up in Stiles' arms, as I lay awake for most of the night worried for my Aunt. We're on the sofa and Stiles is asleep, his chest rising and falling under my head. I must fall asleep at some stage, as I wake to a cacophony of hushed whispers around me, and bright morning sunlight coming through the French doors. My eyes slowly open and I wonder why the hell I fell asleep on the sofa, before my brain wakes up and remembers what happened.

I get up quickly, too quickly, as my head spins and my knees buckle. From out of nowhere Stiles appears and holds me tight, essentially stopping me from falling over.

"Hey, hey." He coos as he holds me close.

"My Aunt, anything yet?" I ask as I look up into his eyes.

"Dad is on the phone to Chris right now. Come on, let's get you some coffee."

I notice Noah hanging up the phone just as we enter the kitchen. I also see Melissa, Scott, Derek and Isaac sitting at the table, all with varying expressions on their faces. When Noah joins them, they all look up with expectant looks.

"She's gonna be just fine."

Audibly we all let out heavy sighs of relief, and tears start to swim behind my eyes again. Stiles has his arm around my shoulder, and he runs his hand up and down in a gentle motion.

"She woke up from her concussion almost as soon as they got to the hospital, demanding to know what was going on."

We all laugh.

"She's had surgery on her elbow and her wrist has been set, but they want to keep her for a little while to monitor her brain function, due to how long she was out."

We all relax slightly after Noah explains everything, and to keep myself occupied I start to get breakfast ready for everyone. All the guys and Melissa help, and I'm grateful that they don't notice how torn up inside I am, about the fact that I nearly lost another loved one. By nine am, the men have all gone off to do their work. They all grumbled about it, until Noah raised his voice to a tone I've never heard before, citing that Sybill wouldn't want them siting around moping.

I've just finished up with the laundry when I hear the tell tale sound of Gus' ute. Shit. With everything that happened last night I had completely forgotten that we had a guest arriving today. And then of course my nerves are shot again, as I begin to worry about Malia's reaction to me and Stiles being together. Of course it should be the last thing on my mind, considering my Aunt is laying in a hospital bed hundreds of kilometres away.

The noise of Gus' ute must've got Melissa's attention, because suddenly she is by my side. We share a look, before she pulls a radio -that everyone on this property has- from her back pocket and tries to get Noah on the line. After a bit of static, I hear Noah's voice come over the radio. Melissa goes on to tell him that Gus has arrived, and that he might want to hurry back. Neither one of us want to be the ones to explain Sybills accident.

Malia walks through the door first, and I'm a little shocked at how frail she looks. Her once voluptuous figure has become thin, and it makes her look about five inches shorter. Her normally perfect hair is a little ratty and looks like it is due for a cut and a decent treatment. Her head is down as she walks the familiar hallway. She only looks up when she's nearly to the kitchen, and I have to hide the gasp that nearly leaves my mouth at her eyes.

Normally they're so big and full of life, now they're cloudy and sunken. I quickly look away to hide my shock. Melissa is the saving grace by saying hello and welcoming her. I just stand there with my fingers twisting in front of me and my eyes focused on the floor. It's not until I hear the screen door again that I raise my head. I see Gus coming in with a suitcase dragging behind him. Melissa moves to help him and I'm left standing there with the ex girlfriend of my boyfriend.

We're silent at first and I'm stunned when she's the first to speak.

"This wasn't my idea you know?"

And it takes me a moment to figure out that she's talking about being here, and not about her and Stiles. I'm at a loss for words, my mouth opening and shutting as I try to spit out a response.

"My mum is a total bitch for sending me here."

And with those words, I realise that the old Malia is still lurking somewhere underneath, and I'm suddenly defensive and a little concerned with her attitude.

"She probably thinks it'll be good for you." I say as calm as I can.

She scoffs and she looks a little manical with her wild hair and sunken eyes. She's just about to say more, when Noah comes barrelling into the house, just as Gus and Melissa make it to the kitchen. I shift my eyes to the three adults, worry coursing through me. How will Gus react to the news that Sybill has had an accident? Noah greets him with a handshake and tells him gently to sit down, explaining in detail what had happened.

A few hours later and Gus has spoken to Chris, and confirmed everything Noah told him. Melissa is getting dinner ready, Malia has disappeared to her usual room and I'm sitting on Stiles bed in his carriage house, trying to avoid the leggy brunette. I had escaped as soon as the phone had rung, avoiding any and all interaction with Malia. Sure the girl seemed to be momentarily sad at the news, but I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach that she will be back to her usual self soon.

I feel my eyes getting heavy just as I hear the door handle shift. I sit up straighter, fluff out my hair and wait excitedly for Stiles to come through the door. I'm in desperate need of his arms and his kisses. So imagine my surprise when it's not Stiles, but Malia that pushes through the door. I stand abruptly, my hands automatically going to my hips, as I narrow my eyes at her. She stands in a similar position in the open doorway.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, my voice low and threatening.

She flips her mangy hair over her shoulder and saunters further into the room. I follow her with my eyes, as she boldly steps into my personal space.

"I wanted to be here when Stiles got back. It's been so long since we've talked." She answers, with a smirk on her face and a shrug of her shoulders.

My arms cross over my chest, I straighten up my spine and if at all possible my eyes narrow more. I'm not liking what she's insinuating.

"You know we're together yeah? You did get that memo right?" I question through gritted teeth.

Her eyes raise in mock surprise.

"Is that so? Well, I'm sure it's just a temporary thing. Once he gets bored of you, I'll be waiting with open arms."

I actually growl at her. Feral and wild, I step a tiny bit closer to her. She towers over me, but it doesn't stop me from pushing my finger into her shoulder. She just continues to smirk at me.

"And why would he ever want you back? Look at you, you're a mess and not to mention the drinking problem. Why would he want to deal with that." I say vindictively.

I'm a little shocked that I pulled the drunk card. I'm not normally that narcissistic. Seems she is shocked too as her eyes go wide, and her mouth sets in a tight line. We stand there in a staring contest for the longest time, before her hand comes up and slaps me across the face. My head jerks to the right with the force of the hit, and I gasp at the pain that radiates across my face. I guess I kind of deserved that.

"I should've done that when I first realised you were trying to steal him from me." She says calmly.

And I guess I kind of deserved that too.

I stand back up to my full height of five foot three and set her with a steely look.

"I never set out to steal him from you, once I knew he had a girlfriend, I stayed the fuck away from him. It's not my fault he chose me."

She doesn't say anything so I continue.

"I'm sorry Malia, for what you're going through, I really am, but I'm not sorry that Stiles and I are together. I had really hoped that maybe we could work this out civilly, but I guess not, so I'm going to say this once and only once."

I take a deep breath and keep my eyes trained on her. The next words to leave my mouth have been threatening to fall for a long time.

"I love Stiles. And I'm pretty sure he feels the same. You can try to steal him back, but I will not go down without a fight. Maybe if you had done the same and if you truly ever loved him he would still be with you. But he's not, he is with me and we're happy. So my advice is to stay away."

With that I push past her and move to the door. I stop with my hand on the handle. I turn back.

"I really do hope you get better, for your sake."

I turn back to the door and swing it open with a hard yank. She's been here for a few hours, and she's already causing problems. My hand comes up to my face, as I push a little on the spot where she slapped me. There's surely going to be a bruise there. How the hell am I going to explain that away? I walk up to the house in a complete daze. All I can think about is how Stiles told me everything was okay, that he and Malia ended things amicably.

"Amicable my ass." I scoff out loud.

I stop abruptly when I reach the porch. Did I just tell Malia I love Stiles? My god I did. I stand there mere inches from the few steps up to the porch, mulling the words over and over. Do I love him? A wide smile replaces the thin line of my lips, as I realise that -yes I do. I walk the rest of the way to the house on a cloud, a compete one eighty to how I was feeling only moments ago. I'm so lost in my admission of love for Stiles, that I almost bump right into him.

His big hands grab my arms to stop the collision, and when I look up I'm met with his beautiful whiskey eyes smiling at me.

"Hey you." He greets.

I don't even think about it, I jump in his arms, a small 'oomph' leaving his lips, before I join them together in a desperate kiss, my stinging cheek completely forgotten. My hands cup his face as his try and hold me up. He responds immediately dipping his head a little to change the angle. I wrap my legs around his hips and hoist myself up higher, smiling at the noise that leaves his lips, when I push my tongue through the seam of his mouth.

When his hands can no longer hold me up, the kiss slows and I slide down his body. I keep my hands on his face, which can't be too comfortable for him, as his six foot frame hunches to chase my lips. I hold his face a few inches away from mine and then I watch as his eyes flutter open.

"Wow, what was that for?"

"Because I love you." I say confidently.

His eyes go wide and a smile takes over his lips.

"Really?" He asks a little unsure.

"Uh huh....Really."

Then he's the one to kiss me. First my nose, then my eyelids before he finds my mouth again. When he pulls away this time, I see reverence in his eyes.

"God I'm glad you said it first, I was so worried that if I said it, I would've pushed you away."

My stomach starts to do somersaults, as I understand what he is saying. He leans his forehead against mine.

"I love you too."

He wraps his arms around my shoulders and I squeeze him tight around his waist, my head resting against his chest. We stand like that for the longest time, before I remember why I was coming back into the house in the first place. I keep my head close to his chest, listening to his heartbeat, my bottom lip caught between my teeth, as I decide whether or not to tell him. If he doesn't hear it from me, he will most certainly hear it from Malia, well her version anyway.

"We might have a problem." I state, as I pull myself out of his arms.

He looks down at me quizzically, his hands sitting on my hips.

"I know you said that you and Malia ended everything okay, but I'm not sure she is on the same page."

"What do you mean?"

I take his hand and lead him through the living room, up the stairs and towards my bedroom. Once inside, I gesture for him to sit on the bed, as I close and lock the door behind me. I sit down next to him and take in a deep breath, before lifting my eyes to his befuddled ones. It's then he notices the red mark across my cheek.

"Lyds, what's going on?" He just looks so confused. "What happened to your face."

I take his hand again and start to explain what happened. The further I get into the story, the more his eyes narrow. I'm not sure if it's because he doesn't believe me, or if he does and he is getting angry. I get my answer only moments after I finish saying what I need to say, when he abruptly gets up from my bed, forcibly opens my door and stomps down the hallway. It takes me a while to react, before I'm quickly following behind him.

Malia must've given up waiting for Stiles and come back inside, because when I'm just about to the bottom of the staircase, I can hear Stiles' voice drifting up towards me. It's not angry as such, just firm and decisive. I quietly move another step down, and lean against the wall, so as not to let anyone see me. I can just make out the two of them standing in the kitchen. I can't hear everything they're saying, just snippets of the conversation.

I do however know when he's done talking, because I hear the words _'finished'_ and _'done'_. When I see him turning back towards the living area, I run as quietly as I can back up the stairs and back into my room. That's where he finds me, sitting on my bed with my hands fisting in my lap, my eyes focused on my black vans. He gently sits down beside me, puts his arm around my shoulder and places a kiss to my temple.

I feel his thumb come up to just under my eye and wipe a tear away. I hadn't even realised I had started crying. Then he lifts my chin and places a chaste kiss to my lips, before speaking against them.

"Everything's going to be okay now, I promise."

~


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia is still suspicious of Malia.
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

My Aunt spends ten days in Alice Springs hospital. We get daily updates from Chris or Ally. Mainly they ring to complain about how much Sybill is being a pain in the ass. With all of the Argents gone, the running of the property is left to Noah and Gus while my Aunt recuperates. Meanwhile the rest of us get on with our work. Unfortunately for me, that means I have to spend quality time with Malia, who after her first day back, is the last person I want to be around.

Gus had basically put her to work, which I'm sure is something she's never had to do while she's been here before. To her credit though, she has been on her best behaviour. I'm not sure what Stiles said to her that night, he wouldn't tell me, but it seems to have reigned her in. The first couple of days we work on automatic, it's like we know where the other is, so we avoid each other at all costs. I'm still wary of the girl, so the less time I can be around her the better.

The one saving grace is of course Stiles. He kind of acts like a mediator, but without actually saying anything, because he apparently has nothing to say to the brunette either. And he doesn't let her stop him from sneaking in kisses, or letting his hands innocently wander over my body, in front of the girl. I don't look at her to see her reaction to our chaste make out sessions, but I can feel her anger rolling off her in waves.

I try to voice my concerns to Stiles one night in his room, with his hand under my top and my leg hiked up over his hip, but he distracts me with his mouth, that leaves a trail of kisses down the column of my neck. When his hand ghosts down my stomach and comes to rest on the waistband of my shorts, his mouth still assaulting my neck, I have a hard time remembering what I wanted to say.

"Stiles?" I say way to breathlessly.

"Mmm." He mumbles against my neck, as his hand comes down to run along my thigh.

My body trembles at the sensation, tingling with electricity, and as much as I want to continue with this, I'm sure there was something I needed to say.

"Stiles?" I say again.

He growls against my collarbone and pushes himself up into his elbows, setting me with a smile that has me wishing I had just kept my mouth shut.

"What's up?"

"I think maybe we need to be a bit more discreet while Malia is here."

He rolls his eyes, and the mention of her name is enough to kill the mood. He moves off to the side of me, one hand goes behind his head, as the other rests on his stomach, his eyes focused on the ceiling. I turn myself so I'm facing him and propped myself up on one elbow, linking our fingers together on his stomach. He doesn't say anything at first, he just bites his bottom lip, obviously mulling over my words.

When I can't stand the silence anymore I continue.

"I know you talked to her and promised me that everything was fine, but I feel like we're rubbing it in her face."

He still doesn't say anything.

"I know what it's like remember? I had to endure the two of you all the time and it's not a nice feeling."

He moves his head so his whiskey eyes connect with my green ones.

"Has she said something or done anything?" He asks, his face laced with concern.

"No. We've actually been rather good at avoiding each other, despite having to work together." I answer shaking my head.

He mirrors me by propping up on his elbow, his fingers playing with the end of my braid.

"So we keep things clean when she's around?"

I just nod, still a little unsure. He notices, he sits up and pulls me into his lap.

"What is it?"

"I just....I don't know, I've got this feeling in the pit of my stomach, that she's not as cool with everything, as we seem to think she is." I tell him.

He holds my hips, as my hands go to his shoulders.

"Okay, so we keep an eye on her, if something comes up then we will deal with it. Together. There's nothing she can say or do that's going to stop me from wanting you, so please stop worrying about it."

He leans up and places a kiss to my lips.

"She can say what she wants, or pull any sort of trick, it's not going to change how I feel about you. I love you." He says as our foreheads meet.

"Okay, I'm probably just being paranoid anyway."

He kissed me firmly, begging me silently to open for him. Our tongues move together slowly. He was unhurried. He kissed my lips, my cheeks, my nose, before rolling us over, moulding his body to mine. Every muscle, every plane of his body exquisitely fit against my own. His hands traveled down my sides and then to my hips, hesitating as they came to rest between my shorts and my top. I pulled him down, pressing myself more tightly to him in response.

As our hands wandered, our tongues and lips explored, never satisfied. His long, elegant fingers slid under my shirt, tentatively burying them into the skin above my hip. I feel him smile against my mouth, when a throaty moan leaves my lips. I pull away from the kiss, simply to get more oxygen in my lungs, but he takes it as his chance to move his mouth to my ear, taking the lobe into his mouth, sucking hard before soothing it with his tongue.

"I love you." He says again.

Any and all thoughts of Malia and trouble brewing, completely wash away with those three little words. And honestly, right in this moment, I find I don't actually feel that guilty about saying the words back.

However on the day before my Aunt, Chris and Ally are due to return home, that feeling of dread returns. Up until today, I haven't had any issue with her. She's kept her distance and I've done the same. The last few days of her being here, she already looks a hundred times better than she did when she arrived. Unfortunately she knows it too. Her skin has taken on its usual golden glow, her curves are slowly coming back.

She saunters around the place with a confidence, and an arrogance, that honestly I'm a little envious of. And today she seems a lot happier about something. She has shadowed me all day today. Not in an obvious way, but everywhere I've turned she has been there lurking behind me. By dinner time I'm a complete wreck, as I wait for her to pounce. She sidles up next to me, humming, pretending to be busy, while my nerves are completely frayed.

Finally my curiosity gets the better of me and I turn with my arms crossed over my chest.

"All right, spit it out?" I gripe.

"Huh?" She says, looking completely baffled.

I narrow my eyes a little, just to let her know I don't believe her innocent act.

"Why have you been following me all day? What do you want?"

A semblance of a smirk forms on her lips, but it disappears so quickly, I'm not sure it was even there to begin with. She turns back to whatever she was pretending to do, with a shrug of her shoulders, still humming that damn tune. My eyes bore into the side of her head, willing her to look at me and answer my question. This time she doesn't even try to hide the wry smile on her lips, as if she knows how rattled she has me.

"Are you always this dramatic?" She says without even looking at me.

I don't answer her, I just continue to stare into the side of her head. She rolls her eyes and puts down the silverware in her hand. When she finally turns to face me, she sighs heavily, and I'm a little shocked and cautious, at the defeated look on her face. Her eyes are lowered, her fingers twist in front of her and for the first time, I see a crack in her confident armour. I nearly gasp at the softness and apology in her eyes when she finally looks up.

"I'm sorry okay. For everything."

My eyebrows nearly fly off my forehead, because of everything I imagined that would happen, an apology certainly wasn't what was expecting. I search her eyes for any sign of dishonesty, but I don't find it.

"I've been trying to get up the nerve to say it all day." She continues. "My therapist says that apologising to the people I have been horrible to, is a big step forward in my recovery and to being a better person."

My posture softens a little at her words, the invisible rope that was squeezing the life out of my heart, loosens, but my mouth still doesn't want to work. She leans her hip against the counter.

"I know I'm a shitty person, and you were right, if I had truly cared for Stiles then maybe I wouldn't have lost him. I've watched the two of you these last few days, and he never looked at me the way he looks at you."

My forehead creases, my brain still befuddled by her words.

"I promise I will stop acting so wounded, because in all honesty, I can never compete with that kind of adoration. He loves you, even someone as cynical as I am, can see that."

Well fuck!

"I don't want to be that person anymore, and I'm hoping you will forgive me for being such a bitch."

I'm still having trouble trying to find words to respond with. I'm having an internal debate with my brain, as to whether or not she is truly being sincere. Deciding that I am just too tired to care anymore, I set her with a smile.

"I'm sorry too. And as far as I'm concerned it's already forgiven."

She surprises me when she pulls me into a tight hug, causing my breath to whoosh right out of me. And okay she might've just apologised to me, but I'm not sure we're quite at the hugging stage just yet. Then she lets go of me, turns back to the counter, picks up the cutlery again, before moving out of the kitchen, leaving me standing there stunned, and wide eyed, trying to process what just happened.

My brain is starting to hurt, just from thinking about it too much. I'm in such a state of shock, that I don't even notice Stiles walk into the room, until he is right in front of me, clicking his fingers in front of my face. I close my eyes tight and shake my head to clear it. When I open them again, Stiles is standing there, looking at me concerned. His hands wrap around the tops of my arms, and he dips his head so that were eye to eye.

"You okay, did something happen?" He asks, throwing a look over his shoulder towards the dining room.

"Ah....no....well yes, but not what you're thinking." I answer.

He just looks more confused, his brow furrowed and eyes full of worry.

"She apologised." I explain, my voice still full of shock.

His eyes go wide at first, before they crinkle at the edges in a soft smile.

"See....I told you everything would turn out okay."

Then he closes the space between us and kisses me. It's not a long kis, seeings though everyone is in the dining room, just a touch of lips, before he helps me finish plating up the food. That night the table is full of conversation and excitement about Sybill coming home. I'm also excited to see Ally. I have so much to tell her. We stay at the table, even after we've finished eating. Stiles has his hand wrapped tight around mine, as we listen to Malia tell us about her rehabilitation.

After Melissa, Malia and I clean up, I excuse myself quickly to the bathroom. I wash my hands and take in my reflection in the mirror. I smile at the girl staring back at me, finally free of the burden, that had been weighing me down since Malia came back. I'm eager to get back to my boyfriend, so I take the stairs two at a time. Just as I walk back into the room though, I pull up short, as I see Stiles and Malia walking out the front door together.

I'm not sure how long I stand there watching their retreating backs, but the feel of an arm wrapping around my shoulder, interrupts the thoughts that have started to run through my head. I turn to see Scott.

"You've got nothing to worry about, I think they're just clearing the air."

And he is right. Ten minutes after the two of them walked out, Stiles comes back in alone. He sees me standing in the hallway and practically runs to me and swoops me up into his arms. He kisses me hard and I giggle against his lips at his eagerness. When he finishes assaulting my lips, he lowers me to the ground, takes my hand, and leads me back to where everyone else is. He pulls me down next to him on the sofa, wraps his arm around me and holds me tight.

By the time I make my way to bed, I have a smile permantly etched on my face and I'm excited about tomorrow.

~


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit smaller than the last few have been. Lydia is a little insecure about where their relationship is going.
> 
> Enjoy xx
> 
> Chapter Eighteen is written and ready to go, will probably post it tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

My Aunt came home in high spirits, and in no time at all she was back to running her station. We embrace tightly, before I greet Ally eagerly. I immediately pull her upstairs, to tell her everything that happened while she was away. She listened with barely contained interest, even though I know she as desperate to see Scott. The men were all watching over the birth of the new calves, so she would have to wait a few more hours.

When I finished telling her all the gossip, she sat up straighter and looked at me curiously.

"Are you sure it's not a trap?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"I don't know Lyds, I'm having a hard time believing that someone could change that quickly."

"I couldn't quite swallow it either at first, but I do believe in second chances." I tell her. "I really do think she's trying to turn things around."

She just shrugs.

"If you say so."

I don't blame her for being sceptical, she's only ever seen one side of Malia.

"Just please be careful." She begs. "I still don't trust the girl as far as I could throw her."

I try to tell her that she has nothing to worry about, but Ally has born a grudge against Malia for a long time. It's going to take more than just a few sorrys, for her to believe that Malia has turned a corner. I let the subject go and we turn the conversation to Ally's time in Alice Springs. It's not long before the guys are back, and Scott and Allison collide in a heated kiss, as if they've been apart for years, not days. It doesn't take long for them to disappear into Scotts room.

My mood couldn't be any better. My Aunt is healing well, Malia is behaving herself and Stiles and I are only get closer. Any chance we get, we're wrapped up in each other's arms, or joined at the lips, and everyday I become more desperate for his touch. I find myself daydreaming a lot, as visions of his body over mine, swim around in my head. Everytime we're together, we get closer and closer to an end, that I find I'm suddenly not so nervous about.

But we don't get a chance, at least for the first two weeks my Aunt is home. Between him working long days and having a bout of the flu, and me concentrating on my school work, plus my chores, we barely have time to scratch ourselves, let alone time for each other. We steal kisses here and there, when we can, but we're both so tired most nights, that we're asleep before nine pm most nights.

The second weekend My Aunt, Ally and Chris are back is Ally's birthday. Like me, my Aunt throws her a party, and its just another thing that keeps us busy. From the setting up of decorations, to getting food organised, and then any other preparations involved. The actual event of course, goes off without a hitch, due to my Aunts meticulous planning. In fact it's one of the best nights I've had since I've been here. That is of course, until everything turned to shit.

Its later that night that Stiles and I essentially have our first fight. It's the first time in forever, that we get some quality alone time, albeit there is about thirty other people here. Halfway through the night though, I was certain that maybe we might take that next step in our relationship, but Stiles gets really drunk, and I see a side of him I have never seen before. And even though I witnessed it a little when Aiden was here, I realise jealousy does not look good on him at all.

It's been four days and we're still not talking. And I don't know if it's because he's still pissed at Daniel -one of our friends from the neighbouring property- flirting with me, or if it's because he's embarrassed about how he reacted. I'm sure Daniel is sporting a serious black eye, after Stiles punched his nose. It took Scott and Isaac to pull Stiles off Daniel, while Derek held the other boy back before he retaliated.

Stiles jerked and flailed in Scott and Isaacs grip, yelling at them to let him go. They pulled him away from the crowd that was gathering, and dragged him towards the carriage house. I stood there wide eyed, as I watched my boyfriend struggle against his two friends. They almost had him to his room, when our eyes connect. The anger and rage I had seen in them only moments before, had been replaced with shame and regret.

I miss him, so much, but I can't condone his actions from that night. Ironically, it's Malia that talks some sense into me. She's the reason I'm sitting on the little bench, that sits outside his door. And what she had said had been right.

"Lydia, you know he's not that guy right? You can't let this get in the way of what you two have."

Her words of wisdom shocked me at first. I'm still getting used to her being nice to me, and being okay with me and Stiles being together. Lately she has become our biggest shipper behind Allison, and it's a little unnerving, considering where we were at only three weeks ago.

"He's embarrassed. Go easy on him okay?" She had said, before she walked away, leaving me with a hundred more questions.

So being the bigger person and because I miss him terribly, I sit waiting to catch him when he gets back from seeing to the new calves. My knee is bouncing nervously, and I'm chewing on my nails in anticipation of him showing up. And just when I think I might've lost my nerve, I see his horse come into view. I stand and walk the length of the narrow wooden porch, only stopping when I come to the end.

When he gets closer to the red shed, I think he sees me standing there, because he slows his horse to a trot, before stopping completely and climbing down off Shadow. He hestiantly walks towards me, taking off his hat and messing up his hair. I try to fight the smile that forms on my lips at his antics, but it's impossible because he just looks so damn hot. I lean against the porch post with my arms crossed over my chest, but not in a hostile way.

He comes to stand in front of me, and because the porch sits a little off the ground, were almost eye to eye. Although, his eyes are trained on his feet, as he fidgets with the hat in his hands. When he finally looks up, I see sadness and apology in his eyes. I smile softly at him and grab the front of his thick coat. I pull him to me and kiss him hard on the lips. He's surprised at first, before his hat falls to the ground and his hands find my hips.

When we pull away, our foreheads meet and he finally speaks.

"God I'm sorry. I am such an idiot."

I cup his face and kiss the end of his nose.

"Yes, you are, but you're my idiot." I whisper. "I'm sorry too."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about Lyds, I'm the one who acted like a complete jerk."

I kiss his lips briefly, and maybe I should let him grovel a bit more, but I can't find it within myself to care.

"I will never forgive myself for creating that look on your face that night." He adds solemnly. "I'm sorry."

Deciding I've heard him apologise enough, I lock my arms around his neck, and let him lift me a little off the ground. Then he joins our lips in a second kiss, that knocks the world out from underneath me. We're kissing like crazy, like our lives depend on it and this kiss is earth shattering, mind blowing, by far the deepest kiss we've ever shared. My hands smooth along the back of his neck and into his hair, as I try to pull him closer.

All too soon he's pulling away and lowering me back down on my feet. He picks his hat up off the ground, takes my hand and leads me towards his room. He has such a purpose in his step, that it has me wondering, if he's expecting a little more than a heavy make out session tonight. Then my nerves start to kick in, and any residual heat from our kissing disappears. And it has nothing to do with the boy in front of me, I trust him completely. It's more to do with how inexperienced I am.

I'm so afraid of disappointing him and that weighs heavy on my mind. Even though I know realistically, he's not that type of guy. I know by the way he kisses me, or even just holds my hand, that my worries are probably unwarranted. He is without a doubt, the most patient person I've ever met. Still, it doesn't stop the butterflies that flutter around in my stomach, or the ever constant nagging in the back of my head, telling me I'm not enough.

He lets go of my hand and hangs his hat on a peg on the wall, and then he undoes his jacket, throwing it on the chair that sits under the window. In the mere seconds it takes him to do that, I've become a complete wreck. My stomach is doing somersaults, my heart is beating rapidly and my vision has become blurry. By the time he comes back to me, I am visibly shaking and his eyes are full of concern.

"Lydia? Are you okay?" He asks as he takes my arms in his hands, dipping his head down a little, to search my eyes.

No, I don't feel okay at all.

"Lydia, you look like you're gonna pass out." He guides me to the bed and sits me down gently. "Talk to me please."

But I can't. My mouth doesn't want to cooperate, and when I finally have the courage to look at him, tears start to form behind my eyes. Anxiety gnaws at my insides, as I try to pull myself together. He pulls me close, wraps me up tight in his arms, places a soft kiss to my temple and coos into my ear, even though he hasn't a clue what is going on with me. Then he's begging with me to tell him what is going on.

"It's nothing, I'm just, I don't know....happy I guess that we're okay." I answer against his chest.

He loosens his hold on me, and then holds me at arms length, setting me with a pointed look.

"That's it?" He asks his brow creased. "Because it doesn't look like nothing."

And maybe I should just tell him, be honest with him. So I take in a deep breath and start.

"It's stupid really, I don't know why I'm such a mess." I tell him, because obviously I jumped to conclusions, and I feel like an idiot.

Then I'm blurting out everything. By the end of it, he's smiling at me and reassuring me, that as badly as he wants me in that way, he doesn't want me to feel pressured. He tells me he's quite happy to keep doing what we're doing, and that waiting will make the moment all that more special. Then he wipes away the single tear that has fallen down my cheek, before he kisses me again. Softly, gently, a kiss full of promise and understanding.

We make out a little, before we hear my Aunt yelling that dinner is ready. Hand in hand we walk back to the house. When we make our way into the dining room, I instantly find Malia. She is smiling at me softly, and I return it trying to thank her for her support. It's actually still a conundrum to me, how we've slowly become friends, in the short time since she apologised. We're not close friends by any stretch of the imagination, but we're friends none the less.

Four weeks after my Aunt had her accident we're all standing outside saying goodbye to Malia. We're actually not sure if we'll ever see her again, as her mother has made plans to move them to the UK, where she is originally from. Technically Malia doesn't have to go, but even she knows that if she doesn't, she has more chance of falling off the wagon, and she had told me two nights ago that she's excited for the change.

She lingers a little longer in Stiles' arms when he hugs her. I'm not mad, or even jealous. They share a lot of history and this is their way of apologising to each other. Malia will always be Stiles' first, so he is always going to care about her, and I find I'm quite okay with that. Because I know he loves me. I'm the last one to say goodbye. We hug fiercely and she again apologises for all the trouble she caused. I wish her luck and tell her to keep in touch.

She climbs in next to her grandfather, and waves frantically as Gus starts the car. We watch as the car makes its way down the long driveway. Stiles stands behind me, with his arms wrapped around my middle, his chin resting on the top of my head. My hands cover his and I squeeze tightly once Gus' ute is no longer visible. He places a kiss to my hair, before we turn and head back into the house.

~


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the chapter where Lydia and Stiles take that next step, although the actual details of the deed won't be explained until chapter nineteen.
> 
> Lydia and Stiles spend a night alone.
> 
> Enjoy xx
> 
> Please be warned that there is some explicit language and sexual annotations in this chapter. If that's not your scene, then may I suggest you skip the next two chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

We've been together now for three months. And although the temperatures have dropped slightly, with it being the middle of winter here, our make out sessions have only been getting hotter. They've still been quite vanilla, with the exception of us both losing our shirts and Stiles' hands wandering to my bra covered breasts. But tonight, tonight I'm feeling fearless and daring. Tonight I have a desperate need to be closer to him.

I surprise him, when my hands crawl up under his shirt, pressing my fingers hard on his stomach, as I push him up against the wall at the bottom of the staircase. The house is empty, we are alone, as we've come home early from a party at a neighbouring property. With my hands still pushing hard against his toned abs, I lean up on my tip toes, teasing his lips with feather light kisses. I slip my tongue into his mouth and I kiss him harder.

He groans against my mouth, as I boldly bring my hand down to cup him through his sweatpants. The kiss turns ravenous, as I experimentally run my hand over him, loving the sounds that escape his lips. I press him harder against the wall, as his hands find purchase on my hips, and before I know it he has spun us around, so that he now has me pinned against the wall. He has one hand resting close to my head, as the other one skirts under my top.

My head lolls to the side, as his lips make a path down my neck. Slow languid stokes of his tongue, urging, begging, teasing. When they come back up to rest near my ear, my knees buckle, as he bites down gently before whispering against it.

"Maybe we should move this upstairs." He suggests, in a low gravelly voice.

Then he crushes his mouth against mine, and lifts me up under my ass, my ankles locking around his hips. My hands grip the back of his head, to keep our lips fused togther. We clumsily make it up the stairs, before we practically fall through my bedroom door. Once in the room he lowers me back down to the ground, only to push me against the door. His long hard body pressed up against mine, in such a tantalising way.

His hands drift down to my hips, as he slowly pulls us away from the door, turning us and backing me up to the bed. I feel it hit the back of my knees, just before he lowers me gently onto it. With a wicked smile playing on his lips, he settles between my thighs. He joins our lips together in a scorching kiss, and my hands hold on tight to his forearms, keeping me tethered to the reality of where this night could end.

When his mouth moves down to my collarbone and his fingers ghost over my stomach, my hips lift off the bed and I rut up against him. His reaction is to bite down on my shoulder and growl against my skin.

"Easy there cowgirl or this will end before it begins."

My face flushes at his words, but I don't get long to think about it, as his hand moves up to my breast. Then everything is a blur, as we're pulling each other's shirts off urgently, our hands frantically exploring, our mouths mapping out trails on bare skin. When our lips finally find each other, his tongue sweeps out against my lips and I let him in, beg him in. He fills my mouth, stroking the most sensitive spots, and retreating only to return harder.

My back stretches and arches, my breasts colliding with his chest, as his mouth slants over mine so deliciously. He lathes his tongue down my neck, suckling on that spot that he loves so much, before brushing his lips over my shoulder, and across the sensitive flesh of the tops of my breasts. I keen as his tongue darts in between my cleavage. All the while I'm writhing underneath him, panting, gasping, heaving, as my fingers dig into his hair.

I bring him back up to my lips, if only to silence the feral sounds leaving my mouth. Our tongues dance and duel, while I wrap my legs around him and hold on tight to his shoulders. He seduces me with his mouth, his fingers, his words. He sneaks his arm under my arched back, pulling me to him, so I'm sitting in his lap, our lips still molded together in a bruising kiss. When there's absolutely no oxygen left in our lungs, we seperate our lips.

Our foreheads meet, as one of his hands runs the length of my arm, the other one reaches behind to find the clasp of my bra. He leaves a soft kiss on my forehead, before bringing his eyes level with mine. His whiskey eyes seem unsure and hesitant, yet full of desire and need at the same time. I bring one hand up to his face, ghosting my fingers over his cheek, and give a slight nod of my head. He flicks it undone, the air heavy with expectation.

Our eyes never leave each other, as he slides one strap down my pebbled skin. When the garment is completely disposed of, he doesn't eagerly shift his gaze to my naked chest, instead he takes my hand and brings it to his lips. He places a delicate kiss on my finger, and then turns my hand over in his, kissing the palm of my hand tenderly. It's so intimate and soft, that my pulse is throbbing in my throat.

He continues to kiss along my forearm and all the way to the crook of my arm, then to the top of my shoulder. He nibbles at it, before his tongue rolls out along my skin to soothe the spot. The sensation of his warm breath drives a shiver through my body, and I place a hand on his shoulder to keep from falling down. His kisses move along my shoulder, up my neck and across my jaw, before he joins our lips together.

I squeeze my eyes shut, as his hand feathered along my side -gentle, enticing, electric. I can't stop the moan that escapes my throat, when his large hand finally comes up and gently caresses my breast, my nipple hardening under his soft touch. His hands drift to my hips, as he slowly lays me back down on the bed. I shuffled back, so my head is against the pillows and he hovers over me, not once breaking our kiss.

He teases my breasts with his fingers, as his gentle kisses move down my neck, whispering against it, while I push my fingers into his hair.

"So beautiful."

He kisses between my breasts and takes one of my nipples in his mouth, as his hand glides across the surface of my skin, coming to rest just above the waistband of my shorts.

"Oh my god." I mewled, my head writhing against the pillow, as he bites down gently.

My hands come up to his forearms, my nails digging into the skin, heat building inside me, as his mouth and tongue manipulate my breasts. I'm on fire, my whole body is hot and flushed, my brain is fried and heady with need. He leans further against me, our naked chests pressing together, our centres aligned, as his mouth moves back up my neck. I growl loudly at the sensation, my arousal building low in my belly.

As inexperienced as I may be, I know how turned on he is as well. I can feel him against me through his thin track pants, hard and just as desperate as I am for friction. He moves over me just as his mouth comes to my ear.

"Fuck Lydia, if you want me to stop, tell me now."

He doesn't give me a chance to answer as his lips engulf mine. This kiss obliterates me. Consumes me. It was like he is begging me, pleading with me. His lips are hot and soft against mine, but tentative, and after a moment, I had to pull away, because I feared I might suffocate. Our eyes meet, and that look has me trembling with the need to touch him everywhere at once, to feel him touching me everywhere at once.

"I don't want you to stop, but I've never....I haven't...." My voice suddenly small and nervous.

He places a finger to my lips, then his mouth replaces it with a barely there kiss. He pulls back, brushes a strand of hair away from my face, tucking it behind my ear.

"Me neither." He says with a crooked smile.

My eyes go wide with shock.

"How....but....what about?" He shakes his head at me, as if he knows what I'm asking.

"Never happened, nothing more than a bit of groping."

My eyes are still wide, even though his fingers are ghosting up my sides, causing the skin to tingle.

"I just thought....well I assumed...."

My words are cut off by his lips on mine, soft, reassuring, full of adoration. He pushes himself up on his elbows, his eyes penetrating my soul.

"Maybe we should slow down a bit."

I grip his biceps, digging my nails into the skin.

"No!" I exclaim. "I mean, I want to....with you....I'm just nervous I guess."

That lopsided smile I love so much, is resting on his lips. His tongue darts out briefly, before he brings his lips down to meet mine. He lingers only a for a moment, before he places a kiss to my cheek. His fingers coming back to run along the skin just under my navel.

"I'm nervous too. I don't want to mess this up."

And I understand exactly what he is saying, because realistically we both know that the first time won't be fantastic. However I'd like to think that it wouldn't matter so much if we're learning together.

"I know. I just....I guess I'm a little scared that you'll be disappointed."

He shakes his head at my words.

"Not possible, plus this." He gestures between the two of us. "This is more than just sex to me."

He places a kiss to my nose.

"I love you Lydia and as corny as it may sound, I will wait as long as you need me too. I'm not going anywhere."

I'm the one to pull him down to me, to join our lips together this time, as I let his words resonate through me. How did I get so lucky with this beautiful, wonderful, caring boy? My skin is still prickling, and his lips have gone back to kissing a path across my body. My neck, my shoulder, my throat. My arousal is building fast inside me, and I grip his hips with my thighs to fight back the fire that is settling there.

"Like I said before....I want to, with you....oh!" I mewl, as his tongue flicks across one nipple.

"But I think we've waited long enough." My voice is breathless, as his mouth covers my breast. "Shit....oh my god, that feels amazing."

"You taste _amazing_." He mumbles, as he turns his attention to my other breast.

And I can't tell if he's being sincere or not, because a light sheen of sweat has formed between us, and surely that can't taste too good. But I lose all sense of reasoning, when his fingers tug on the waistband of my shorts.

"Can I take these off?" He begs, looking up at me through long eyelashes.

I don't answer, instead I just lift my ass up a little to accomodate him.

He sits up on his knees, and slowly pulls the blue fabric over my hips and down my legs, leaving me in my plain white cotton panties. I'm now laid practically bare underneath him. His eyes roam over every inch of my body, before coming back to rest on my panties. I squirm a little against the sheets, embarrassed at how wet I am for him. And I know he knows, when his eyes darken and his tongue runs over his bottom lip.

"Are you sure?" He asks again, looking at me with such desire and adoration.

"Yes." I answer wistfully.

He leans over me and places a soft kiss just above my panties, the mere brush of his lips, eliciting sounds from my throat, that I don't even recognise as my own voice. He kisses all the way up my body and I'm having a hard time keeping still. He takes my hands in his, and moves them so they rest either side of my head. Our chests collide, our centres joined through the scant amount of fabric seperating us, as he brings his lips to mine.

I love the feel of his weight on me, enjoy the feeling of being crushed under his body, revel in him molded against me, from head to toe. Tremors pass through my body, as he moves over me gently. When his mouth wraps around my breast again, his hand comes between us and his fingers run over my throbbing centre. That alone is almost enough to have me exploding. He brings his lips to mine, kissing me gently, before murmuring against them.

"Is this okay?" He asks, pushing down a little firmer, as I nod my head.

I see stars and fireworks exploding behind my eyelids at his touch. My hands pull hard on his hair, as I pull his face closer to mine, kissing him desperately, hopefully conveying that what he is doing to me is definitely okay. And when he slides one finger under the elastic of my panties, slowly running his finger through the wetness there, forget stars and fireworks, there's a full blown supa nova bursting through me now.

"Jesus Lydia, so fucking wet." He growls around my breast.

When he pushes through my wetness and buries his finger inside me, my back arches off the bed, my orgasm searing through me. I should be completely embarrassed at how little he had to work to coax it out of me, but instead my eager fingers curl around the waistband of his sweats, and tug on them hard. He gets the idea and pushes his long body off the bed. With my bottom lip caught between my teeth, I watch as he pushes the sweats down the rest of the way.

I'm in absolute awe of the man standing at the foot of my bed. His black boxers leave little to the imagination, his dick straining against the fabric. He doesn't come back to me straight away, he is shuffling from foot to foot, and I realise he's just as nervous as I am. With every ounce of courage I have, I sit up on my knees, and then crawl my way to the end of the bed like a cat. Once there I sit up on my knees again and place a kiss to his stomach.

I kiss all the way up his torso, his chest, his shoulder, his jaw, until I finally find his lips. He leans down a little to return the kiss, then I make my move. I grab his shoulders and pull him back down to the bed with me. We're a tangle of arms and legs and mouths, as we get ourselves comfortable. When my head is once again against the pillows, and his beautiful body is aligned with mine, I finally break the kiss, but only so far as to whisper against his lips.

"I love you, I'm yours."

~


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Sorry this update is a little late, real life and everything you know.
> 
> So this is mainly a flashback. And Aunt Sybill forces Lydia and Allison to make a decision.
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the teen wolf creators. All mistakes are mine.

I had thought losing my virginity would make me feel somewhat different, but it didn't, and other than the stupid grin that has constantly rested on my lips since that night, I feel completely normal. I truly believe it's because of Stiles. Sure it was a bit clumsy and uncomfortable, but Stiles was gentle and attentive to my needs. And despite hearing and reading about how women hardly ever orgasm their first time, Stiles bought me to the most incredible end.

It will surely be a first time to remember. I find myself thinking back to that night, less than a week ago, quite a bit when I'm doing even the most mundane of chores. Like yesterday, when I was hanging out the laundry, mid way through pegging towels to the clothesline, when the memory of the feel of Stiles deep inside me, had me clenching my thighs together and my skin was crawling with goose pimples.

Or now as I stand under the warm water of the shower, and my hands run over my body, mimicking Stiles' hands from that night. Soft, lingering touches that had my head spinning and me begging for more. The sounds of utter admiration that left his mouth, everytime he would move further inside me. Even the dirty words that left his mouth turned me on to no end. No, my first time was definitely not like the horror stories I had heard or read about.

I climb out of the shower, dry myself off and get myself ready for bed. It's after midnight and I've just come back from Stiles' room. We haven't done it again since that night, but that's okay, because the memories are enough to keep me going until we do. I slide myself under the comforter, turn on my side and let my eyes close shut. And just like all the other times this week, I let my mind drift, to the feel of Stiles' body lined up with mine.

_We're both naked, and as his lips moved up my stomach, I could feel his erection against my thigh. It excited me, my centre throbbing and needy, my arousal already consuming me. And that excitement grew, as he took my breast in his mouth briefly, teasing the nipple a little with his tongue. He continued to kiss up my body, before coming to rest near my ear. He left a soft kiss there, as he whispered against it._

_"Lydia, if you're not sure...." He sat up a little to look into my eyes._

_He kissed my nose, then my eyelids, before settling me with that look of reverence, that disarms me everytime._

_"I'm sure."_

_He ran his fingers through my hair, before for sitting up on his haunches, his eyes slightly narrowed._

_"Lyds....I don't have anything."_

_Crap! We were so caught up in each other, that we completely forgot about protection. Then I remembered that I had seen some in Allisons room. I crawled out from underneath him, and grabbed my robe, telling him not to move. It only took me a few moments to find the box, and make my way back to the beautiful boy in my bedroom. When he saw the foil packets in my hand, a satisfied smile made its way to his lips._

_I handed them over to him, having no idea what to do with them. I disrobed and climbed back into bed. I watched him above me, as he ripped the packet open and put the condom on. Then he was back to hovering over me and placed soft kisses all over my body. The mood essentially back to the heady desire that had lingered before. My hands sat on his shoulders, as he ghosted his lips across the skin, just below my breasts._

_He pushed up a little on his elbows._

_"I don't want either of us to ever forget this night." He had said, as he push a wisp of hair behind my ear._

_I answered by plastering my mouth on his and kissing him in a way, that has us both moaning against the other. I wrapped my feet around his ass as he settled himself between my legs. My thighs cradled his hips, and a my centre throbbed as he lined himself up with me. The sharp pain I was expecting, didn't come, and nothing, absolutely nothing in this world, felt as good as the sensation of him slowly sliding into me_

_The noise that left my throat, as he stretched me, had nothing to do with pain, but he had asked anyway._

_"Are you all right?" He sounded as if he was holding himself in check, as if it took all of his will to do so._

_I had to remember that this was his fist time too._

_"I'm fine, just give me a moment." I had replied in a breathless voice._

_"Lyds if I'm hurting you, we can...." He had started, but I placed a finger over his lips._

_"Sssh, you're not hurting me, it's just a little uncomfortable."_

_We laid there, silent, still. Stiles too afraid to move and me using every ounce of control I had, to not react to his dick pulsing inside me. Once I was used to the intrusion, I arched and stretched beneath him. My movements had sent him a little deeper. We stared at one another as he pushed in a little further, and when he pulled out and then pushed back in, pleasure rippled through every pore in my body._

_"God Lyds, I'm not sure how long I'm going to last." He stated, as we started to find a rhythm._

_"Me neither." I had replied desperately, my hands fisting the sheets below us._

_Without breaking eye contact, he had begun to move in and out faster. I wanted more. More of him. More of this with him. I wanted to see him come apart above me, and know that we had taken this to another level, together. And when he hit a certain spot, that had me digging my nails into the flesh of his back, his name left my lips like a prayer, my orgasm coming quick and hard. His came not too long after, and the feel of him pulsing inside me, almost has me coming undone again._

_He collapsed onto me, and I relished the feel of him boneless and spent. Our naked chests were heaving, as we both tried to catch our breath. My fingers ghosted over his back, as he whispered words of adoration into my ear. We laid like that for the longest time, before he leaned up and joined our lips together in a soft kiss. He removed himself from me, and got up to dispose of the condom. When he came back, he pulled me against his chest._

_"It will be better next time." He had said, as he ran his fingers up and down my arm._

_"It was perfect." I replied, my voice scratchy from exhaustion._

I sigh heavily, remembering every little detail from that night. I squirm a little under my sheets, as I fight the desire pooling inside of me. I finally fall asleep, with images so vivid swimming around in my head, that there's a light sheen of sweat covering my body. I dream about the beautiful boy with the whiskey eyes. I dream about his pouty lips, kissing all over my body. I dream of his long, elegant fingers, that electrify me with every touch.

I wake the next day, surprisingly well rested, considering my dreams. I go about getting ready for the day, eager to see Stiles at breakfast. With winter nearly over, the temperatures are starting to rise again, so I choose to wear my usual blue jeans, paired with a green tank and Stiles' checked flannel, that I stole from him a couple of weeks ago. I pull my hair up into a ponytail and pull on my boots. I take the stairs two at a time, in my haste to get my boyfriend.

My Aunt and Allison are already in the kitchen. As is Melissa. The men seem to be running a little late. Sybill has her hands in the sink, while a Ally and Scotts Mom, titter around the kitchen and dining area. Ally is the first to notice me, and she meets me with a small smile and a good morning. Of course this garners the attention of Sybill and Melissa, and they follow up with early morning greetings as well.

"Good morning, where are the guys?" I asked.

My Aunt turns to look at me, with a knowing smile on her face.

"Already off doing their chores."

I can feel my shoulders slump in disappointment. My face must also relay my dismay, as my Aunt closes the space between us and wraps me up in a one armed hug.

"You slept in a little." She tells me with a small smile.

"Really?" I can't disguise the shock in my voice.

It's only then, that I notice how high the sun is in the sky outside. It has to be about nine am. I can't remember ever waking up later than about seven am, while I've been here. Sybill then pushes me down into one of the chairs, and puts a plate of food in front of me, demanding that I eat. And I will admit that I was pretty hungry. So I devour my eggs and bacon dutifully. Once I'm finished, I rinse my plate, and I'm just about to head out, when my Aunt grabs my hand.

"I was thinking maybe it was time that you and Allison, planned your trip to New York." She begins, as she guides me to the living area.

I had completely forgotten about the birthday gift, my thoughts and time so consumed with Stiles. I'm not even sure I want to go back anymore. Ally joins us in the living room, as my Aunt grabs a file from on top of the desk, that sits near the window. She opens the file in front of us, and my eyes are a little wide, as I scan over the documents before me. She has basically got a whole itinerary set out before us.

"But this says November twelfth. That's only a month away." I state, still a little shocked that Sybill has taken it upon herself to organise all of this.

"I know, I think it will be good for the two of you to get away. Consider it a leavers holiday."

Leavers is a time of year, that Highschool graduates use to wind down and celebrate the end of school. It's a bit like spring break in America. But where most people head to the Gold Coast in Queensland, or to Bali, it seems her Aunt is willing to let me and Allison travel to the otherside of the world, unsupervised. I'm a little shell shocked and as I shift my eyes to Allison, she seems to be having her own internal debate.

"But why now? I thought maybe we could use it next year, once we had turned eighteen."

My aunt smiles at me softly, before replying.

"Because, you both deserve a break, after all the hard work you've put in all year." She answered. "I thought you would've been thrilled to head home. See Kira and Danny."

A pang of guilt shoots through me, at the mention of their names. I haven't been the greatest friend since Stiles and I became official. Sure I had talked to them a couple of times, but nowhere near the amount I had when I first got here. Then suddenly I'm eager to see my friends. Fill them in on everything that has happened since they were here. But then I remember Stiles, and the fact that this holiday would take me away from him, for three weeks.

My Aunt seems to know what I'm thinking, as she leans into me and whispers in my ear.

"Stiles isn't going anywhere honey. He will still be here when you get back."

I smile hesitantly at her, before sending and inquiring look at Ally. She just shrugs her shoulders at me in defeat, because deep down I know she is thinking the same thing as me. Three weeks away from our boys, the idea seems to have thrown us both off kilter. After another half an hour of discussing plans with Sybill, our trip to New York is settled. In just under a month, Ally and I will be off to the US.

I spend the rest of the morning in a daze, doing my chores on automatic. I'm hanging out some laundry, still completely distracted, when I feel a pair of familiar arms wrap around my waist. I inhale sharply when his lips find the column of my throat.

"Hey." He whispers against my neck.

I turn in his arms and crash our lips together. He is surprised at first, before he melts into the kiss, and then deepens it by taking my face in his hands. My fingers grip the belt loops of his jeans, never wanting to let go. There's a fierce desperation in the way I attack his mouth. Like his lips are a lifeline, that keep me tethered to him. This kiss is raw, savage and full of want. And I do want him, more than I've ever wanted anything in my life.

When we seperate, simply to breath, his eyes stay closed for a brief moment, and I marvel at his eyelashes that fan across the top of his cheekbones. He finally opens them, and a tiny gasp leaves my mouth as I realise, with one hundred percent clarity, that he is it for me.

"Wow." He murmurs, pulling me into a tight hug.

We stand like that, for what seems like hours, before I finally find the courage to tell him about my trip. After I explain everything in detail, he caresses my face with his thumb, smiles that winning smile of his, and then places a soft kiss to my lips. Then he tells me that everything will be okay, and that it's only three weeks. Plus we can call and that there's FaceTime. By the end of it, he has reassured me that this trip is a good idea. And I fall a little more in love with him.

~


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of time jump here. Also this is the second to last chapter. This story has been a trip to write. Thanks to everyone who has read.
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

The trip to New York with Ally had been beyond amazing, but I had never thought I would miss the outback as much as I did in the last three weeks. At first I thought it was just because of a certain whiskey eyed boy, but truthfully, I missed everyone. They had become my family. And the cattle station had become my home, my life, and I can't imagine being anywhere else in the world. My decision to stay in Australia when I turn eighteen, was made only a day into our trip.

I took Ally to all the usual tourist spots. Central Park, Times Square, The Statue of Liberty, Ground Zero, and some of the more unusual spots. She spent most of the three weeks wide eyed, and in awe of my hometown. We spent a fair bit of time with Danny and Kira, when they had some downtime from school, and Ally had held my hand tight, and wept with me, when we had visited my parents graves.

We had a traditional Thanksgiving dinner at Danny's place, and I truly had a lot to be thankful for this year. I had thought that I would've been a lot sadder when it was time to leave, but when Kira and Danny, and Kira's parents waved us goodbye at the airport, my heart didn't ache for New York, it ached to be back at the station, with my Aunt and everyone else, and of course with the boy -sorry man- that I have fallen in love with.

Finally after a two and a half hour delay at Sydney international, our flight is called over the PA. I shake Ally awake and we head towards the gate, hand over our boarding passes and walk down the gangway to our plane. In three and a half hours, I will be back in Stiles' arms. He and Scott are meeting us at the airport. I manage to fall asleep on the plane, despite the excitement that was teeming through me at a rapid pace.

I spot the two men straight away, after we've collected our bags from baggage claim. Hard not to, with their akubras sitting on top of their dark heads, and their matching plaid shirts. I smile widely, before jumping into Stiles' arms, a soft _'oomph'_ leaving his lips briefly, before I crash my lips to his. His big hands hold me up under my ass. We kiss so deeply, that I don’t know who is breathing for who. I don’t know how long it lasts, but when I let go of him, I miss it already.

I slide down his body, my hands resting on his chest once my feet touch the ground, our eyes never leaving the others.

"Welcome home Lyds." He says, with that smile I love on his lips.

We swap partners and I wrap Scott up in a tight hug. Then the four of us head out of the airport. Stiles has his arm slung over my shoulder, while he pulls my suitcase behind him in the other hand. We climb into Derek's ute, and hit the road at three twenty seven pm. Ally sits up front with Scott, while I have my head leaning on Stiles' shoulder, my eyes heavy with sleep. Halfway through the drive we swap places, I fall asleep instantly.

It's dark when we finally arrive at the station. I look up at the sky and marvel at the stars overhead. Just as I've missed everyone here, I've missed been able to see the tiny little diamonds that litter the sky. Stiles takes my hand and leads me up the small path towards the front door, Ally and Scott behind us. He barely gets to open the door, when I'm yanked from him, straight into the arms of my Aunt.

"God it's good to have you home." She whispers against my ear.

Then she lets me go and does the same to Ally. The rest of the gang take their turn in welcoming us home, and then we sit in the large living area, and caught them all up on everything we did while we were away. I'm in desperate need of sleep. I check my phone and realise, It's been twenty nine hours since we left New York, and the jet lag is starting to kick in. Finally at eleven pm, my Aunt must see the fatigue on our faces, as she tells everyone it's time for bed.

After saying goodnight to everyone, I drag myself upstairs, grab my pajamas and head for the shower. It's been a while since I've had one of those too. I wash my hair and my body, before climbing out and drying off. Once I'm dressed and back in my room, I'm suddenly very wide awake and I find that I'm desperate to see Stiles. I grab my summer robe, put on my flip flops and move towards my door.

I open it quietly, sweep the hallway to make sure no one is lurking, and quickly make my way back downstairs, through the kitchen and out the back door. I almost skip to th carriage house, only slowing when I come face to face with his room. I fluff my hair, run my hands over my pj's, before knocking lightly. When he doesn't answer straight away, I knock again, a little louder. Just when I think that maybe he is asleep, I hear footsteps on the wooden floorboards.

And when he opens the door, a smile finds its way to my lips. Rumpled Stiles is gorgeous. His hair looks like he's been running his fingers through it, and his chest is right there on display. When my eyes finally find his face, he's smiling back at me. He doesn't say anything, just moves aside and gestures for me to come in. When I hear the lock click into place, I know that he is thinking the same thing I am.

We crash together in the middle of his small room, hands and mouths searching. My hands glided along the sides of his neck and into his hair. He pulls me closer, aligning our bodies, chest against heaving chest. Mouths working in perfect symmetry. He moves us carefully towards his bed, laying me down with such gentleness, our lips never separating. Our tongues dance together, exploring the other, expressing just how much we've missed this.

When we finally come up to breath, he looks down at me like I am the only person that exists.

"Hey."

"Hi, sorry, I know I should be sleeping, but....but I needed to see you."

His tongue peeks out through his lips, swiping it over the bottom one. This alone has my body trembling underneath him.

"God I've missed you." He states, before claiming my lips again.

This time harder, more fervent, full of lust and need. And before long we are naked, and joined together, and fuck how I've missed this with him. We might not have had a lot of practise before I left for New York, but we come back together as if we had been doing it every night. I topple over first, my back arching and stretching off the bed, his name rolling from my lips in a strangled moan. He follows soon after. It's then that the jet lag kicks in again and I pass out in Stiles' arms.

I'm woken by someone gently shaking me and my name in the air. I groggily open my eyes, only to be met with Stiles' panicked ones.

"Lyds it's four am. You need to get back into the house before you're Aunt wakes up."

I've never moved quicker in my life. I get dressed, plant a hard kiss on his lips before starting toward his door. I stop suddenly and turn back around. I lay on top of him and kiss him with everything I have in me.

"I love you. See you at breakfast." I say, as I climb off him and make my way out the door.

I'm halfway to the stairs, when I collide with a body in the dark. When I look up to see who the perpetrator is, my insides start to churn and guilt floods through me.

"Aunt Sybill, hi sorry, was just getting a drink of water."

She sets me with a knowing smile, before ushering me into the living room. She sits us down on the sofa, then she surprises me by wrapping me up in a hug. After she has squeezed the life out of me, she holds me at arms length.

"Lydia, love, I may be old but I'm not daft."

My cheeks are hot with embarrassment, and I can't help but fidget in my spot. My mouth opens and shuts like a fish gasping for water, as I try to find words, any words.

"Just promise me you're being careful."

All I can do is nod, because I thought for sure she was going to give me a lecture on teenage sex, and how wrong it is. Then she pats my cheek, plants a kiss there, before telling me to head up to bed and to sleep the day away. Then she is gone, and I'm left sitting there in complete shock. I'm not sure how long I sit there, before my body decides to work again. I pad my way upstairs, down the hallway and into my room.

I sleep well into the afternoon. I wake with a start, as the afternoon sun beams into my room. I sit up and lean against the headboard, my eyes trying to focus on the bright light. Surmising it must be about three o'clock, I climb out of bed excitedly, and get myself dressed. Stiles and the others will be back from work soon, and as always that flutter of butterflies, everytime Stiles is near, start to fly around in my stomach.

Bounding down the stairs, I make my way to the kitchen and try to find something to eat. The house seems to be empty and I'm curious as to where Ally is? I make myself a sandwich, sit at the breakfast bar and flip through a magazine sitting next to me. Just as I'm finishing my ham and cheese, I hear footsteps on the back porch, then the screen door opening. I turn in my seat and come face to face with my Aunt. She has a pile of mail in her hands.

"Hello love, sleep well?"

"Actually, yes."

"So these came for you today." She says, as she hands over two big white envelopes.

I look at her curiously, and take the mail from her. I scan the first one, and find a logo in the top left hand corner.

"What are these?" I ask, peeling open the envelope.

My aunt just shrugs, but she has a small smile playing on her lips. I reach in and pull out the paper and what look to be brochures. The top of the paper reads Melbourne University. My eyes go wide as I read down the letter. They want me apparently, and are willing to offer me a scholarship. The second one is much the same, but from Queensland university. It seems I have some decisions to make. Not which of least, whether or not I want to stay in Australia.

Before I left New York, before I had met my new family, I had applied to several colleges there. Somehow the thought of going back and leaving everyone, hadn't crossed my mind in the last six months. This was my home now. This is where I belong.

I jump out of my seat and pull my Aunt into a hug.

"I want to stay." I state against her ear.

I pull away just far enough to see the tears forming behind her eyes.

"If you'll have me of course."

"Oh Lydia, you're family, more than that, of course I want you here."

Just as I go to hug her again, the screen door opens again. She places a kiss to the top of my head, before nodding behind me.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one either."

I turn to find Stiles, Scott, Isaac and Derek just removing their hats. Without any inhibitions, I close the distance between me and Stiles, and just like the day before in the airport, I jump into his arms.

"I'm staying. I'm not going back to New York." I tell him almost in one breath.

Other than his wide eyes, I don't give him a chance to respond before kissing him hard. I can hear the others snickering around us, before my Aunt scolds them a little and ushers them out of the room. I pull away first, then take his face in my hands, searching his eyes. We stay like that, staring into each other's eyes, his hands holding me up, before I peck his lips again softly. I wrap my arms around his neck and hold on for dear life.

"I love you, so much." I whisper.

He says the words back before letting me slide down his body. I take his hand and pull him into the kitchen and show him my future. He offers words of congratulations, with a tone of awe in his voice, all the while never letting go of my hand. I tell him, that I'm going to wait until I can become a citizen, before I head off to university. We sit and talk for what seems like hours, before my Aunt is shuffling back in and shooing us out of the room, citing that she has to get dinner ready.

"Do you need any help?" I ask sincerely.

"No, you two go, I'll holler when the food is ready."

I smile at her widely, then Stiles and I head out the back door, down the porch and into his room. We've barely made it inside, before were accosting each other. We make out a little, hands and lips wandering, but mostly we talk about my decision to stay in Australia. By the time my Aunt is calling us in for dinner, our lips are bruised and our voices hoarse. We head back to the house with Stiles arm draped over my shoulder, and an excitement about things to come.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aussie Slang
> 
> 1\. Daft - Silly, dumb, stupid.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The end of the ride. Thank you to everyone who has followed these two on this journey. Thanks for all the kudos and comments. I have thoroughly enjoyed writing this story for you all.
> 
> I have a couple of other stories in the works, but you guys know me, I like to be quite ahead before I post anything. 
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

_Epilogue - Seven years later._

We're heading home. Well temporarily anyway. And it's not like we haven't been home before in the last seven years. But this time it's for a special occasion. Ally and Scott are getting married, and of course they wanted their best friends there, to be their best man and maid of honour. This wedding has been two years in the making. Ally and I have spent endless hours on the phone, as have Stiles and Scott.

I'll never forget the night Ally rang me, to tell me Scott had proposed. We laughed, we cried, and there was definitely some squealing involved as well. We spent two hours on the phone that night. I lean my head against the small window of the aeroplane, Stiles asleep next to me, snoring softly. This wedding is going to be magical in all its simplicity. With at least another hour in the air, I think about my life over the last seven years.

I took Stiles to New York last year for his twenty fifth birthday, and as much as he enjoyed my city, it was a little overwhelming for the country boy. Getting used to Brisbane, was a mission in itself for Stiles, a city like New York, scared the hell out of him. We get back to the station as often as we can, but with both our jobs being so demanding, visits have been few and far between, lately. We did however get back, to celebrate Noah and Melissa's wedding three years ago.

We had only been in Brisbane for a year when Gus passed away. That was a heartbreaking time for everyone. Especially my Aunt. He died from a major heart attack, while he was helping my mare Misty, give birth. My Aunt seemed to lose all hope after that. Her mind started to become distant, and she refused to leave her room for weeks. Chris has since taken over the running of the station, with the help of Scott, Noah and Derek.

Speaking of Derek, he somehow convinced Braeden to move to the station, from her busy life in Alice Springs. No wedding plans for them, yet, but we're all keeping our fingers crossed. Isaac moved to New Zealand with Cora, when her mother passed away. We hear from him all the time, and they're making the trip back for the wedding as well. Ally has taken over all of my Aunts duties and Scott is the onsite vet.

And Me and Stiles. Well, I graduated with a bachelor of science -with honours, specialising in biological sciences -research and drug development. Stiles is a qualified mechanical engineer, he also graduated with honours. We work long days, but we come home to each other every night, so it makes it all worthwhile. That's not to say we haven't had some trying times. We seperated once for six months, it was the worst six months of my life.

The dinging of the seatbelt light overheard, brings me out of my trip down memory lane. I shake Stiles awake, and I can't hide the smile on my lips, at how much I still love rumpled Stiles.

"We're landing babe." I say, placing a kiss to his cheek.

He stretches his arms above his head, making his shirt ride up a little. My insides twisting, at the sight of that trail of hair leading down into his jeans. We may have been together for eight years, but Stiles still knows how to rock my world. And little glimpses of his body, still create an excitement low in my belly. He clicks his seatbelt into place, and then takes my hand and squeezes tight, accompanied by that smile I love so much.

We're barely through the arrivals gate, when I'm almost tackled to the ground by my best friend. We hug fiercely, and I smile as I watch Stiles and Scott embrace over Ally's shoulder, a large grin resting on Scott's face. I have to remind myself sometimes, that Stiles and Scott are more than friends. They've grown up together, they're more like brothers, and not because their parents are married.

The drive back to the station, is full of chatter and excitement for the upcoming nuptials. Nearly four hours later, I stare in wonder, as my home comes into view. It still looks as majestic as it did all those years ago. The house stands almost like a castle, it's outer walls freshly painted, and my Aunt's little garden out front is thriving. The paddocks are lush and green, as they had an unexpected wet winter this year.

I climb out of the car and softly close my door. I close my eyes and inhale the smells, that I have tried to duplicate back in Brisbane. But nothing will ever come close to the fragrance of this place. I'm lost in the sounds and the familiarity of the station, when I'm startled by someone grabbing my hand. I look up to see that Ally has a knowing smile on her lips. She grips my hand tighter, as she leads me up to the house.

We're met first by Noah and Melissa, both hugging us as if we're about to disappear. Then Chris, Derek and Braeden welcome us home. We move through the house and find my Aunt, in her wheelchair, in the dining room. It's still a shock to see the once strong, vibrant woman, contained to the chair. Another fall, much worse than the last one, has left her paralysed from the waist down. Still, I put on my best smile, and make my way into her open arms.

"Ah my Lydia, it's about damn time you came home." She greets, as she releases me from her hold.

She may have lost the use of her legs, but her mind and tongue are still as sharp as ever. I set her with a smile.

"Sorry Aunty, but work keeps me -us, pretty busy." I answer nodding towards Stiles.

Sybill follows my gaze

"Mr Stilinski?" She barks.

"Yes ma'am." He replies gently.

"When are you going to make an honest woman out of my niece?"

Stiles' olive skin turns a dark shade of crimson. He shifts his wide eyes to mine, begging for help. I pull my bottom lip under my top one, to stave of the laugh that is threatening to spill. Little does anyone know, that Stiles actually proposed to me two months ago. Of course I said yes, but we haven't told anyone yet, not wanting to take anything away from Ally and Scotts special day. I send him a look, reassuring him that I've got it. I tap my Aunts shoulder, she looks up at me.

"Aunty, that's very rude. Stiles and I are very happy, and we will get married when the time is right."

She huffs out a reply, something along the lines of, 'I'll be dead before it happens'. And despite her paralasys, my Aunt is in very good health, I doubt she will be going anywhere before Stiles and I tie the knot. Noah is our saving grace, rescuing us from anymore humiliation, citing that there's food ready for us. I moan a little at the thought of a home cooked meal. Stiles and I try to cook at least once or twice a week, but with our busy schedules, most nights we eat frozen dinners.

The rest of the afternoon is spent catching up with our family. We tell them about our work, and I can't help gushing, when Stiles brings up that I've developed a new drug for cancer patients. I fight back tears that threaten to fall, as I listen to everyone around me. I don't know where I would be right now, without any of them. Finally, Stiles and I head out to the carriage house, where we will be staying, fatigued and desperate for sleep.

We ready ourselves for bed, and then lie side by side, with me curled up against Stiles' chest.

"Do you remember our first night together in here?" He asks, as he places a kiss to my temple.

Do I ever. It's a night I won't forget. The night we lost ourselves to each other, cementing our relationship. A night full of love and bliss.

"Of course." I answer as I prop myself up on his chest.

I run my fingers through his chest hair, then glide them down his stomach. I place a kiss just above his belly button, and then swiftly throw my leg over him, so that I am straddling him. I waste no time in leaning over him and joining our lips together. His hands run down my sides, before finding their way under my top. We take our time exploring, because suddenly we have all the time in the world, a luxury that doesn't happen too often back in our apartment.

With deft fingers and a skilled mouth, Stiles has me coming twice, before he even enters me. But when he does, God does it feel amazing. Again were in no hurry, and we find a languid rhythm, that has me writhing underneath the man I love. He falls first this time, and he swirls his long elegant fingers over my clit, while he spills himself inside me. It doesn't take long after that for me to topple over the edge again.

We lay there in post coital bliss, hands still running over sensitive skin.

"I love you." I say against his chest.

He repeats the words just before placing a lingering kiss to my lips. We fall asleep content and comfortable in our little world.

I stand by my best friends side, as she says her vows to her future husband. As I had expected the ceremony was simple, but so Ally and Scott. Her bouquet is made of wild flowers, and her dress is a ivory satin, that hugs her in all the right places, before falling to the ground, revealing her bare feet underneath. In fact we're all barefooted today. A small crown of baby's breath sits atop her head, to finish of her ensemble.

As the ceremony goes I on, I imagine what mine and Stiles' wedding would be like. I too would love something simple and small, the only difference being that I will be sure to tell everyone to where shoes. It's a warm spring day, and the ground under our feet is a little hot. Nevertheless, this is where I want to marry Stiles, with all my friends and family, at my home. Before I know it the pastor is announcing them husband and wife, and a small round of applause ensues.

The new Mr and Mrs McCall share a lingering kiss, before turning to the people that matter most to them in the world. Isaac is the designated camera man, but hands the camera over to Pastor, so they can get a group photo. More photos are taken, but that one photo will forever sit on a mantle, or a bedside table, wherever the new married couple go. For now, that place is a small house, that they've built over near the stream I found all those years ago.

We drink, we eat and speeches are made, but the whole evening is relaxed and informal. While Ally and Scott, share another dance, I wander over towards the shed. I enter and immediately look for Misty, but I know she's not there. It saddens me that she had to be put down, only months after she gave birth to her foal. I make my way to the familiar stall, and find her mirror image nibbling on some hay.

The new mare has the same chestnut hair, and sits at the same height as her mother did. Bella is true to her namesake, beautiful. I pull open the half door and make my way inside. She startles a little before realising who it is, and just like her mother used to, she whinnies a hello and nuzzles her nose against my cheek. I stand there for what seems like hours, before I hear someone clearing their throat behind me.

I turn to see Stiles standing just inside the stall, with a smile on his face.

"I had a feeling this is where you would be." He states as he joins me.

He runs his hand along Bellas neck, at least Bella liked Stiles straight away. Unlike her mother, who took sometime to warm up to him.

"Just remembering all the trouble Misty gave you."

He barks out a laugh and shakes his head a little.

"She came to like me in the end." He replies, throwing his arm over my shoulder.

We say goodnight to Bella and make our way back outside. Stiles stops me when get a tiny bit away from the shed. He turns me in his arms, before leaning down and joining our lips together. He gently releases my mouth and I pout.

"This is where I first knew." He says, ghosting his fingers over my cheek.

I look at him with a creased brow and confusion in my eyes. He nods to a spot beside me and I have to cover my mouth, to hide the giggle that is about to leave my lips. We're standing right next to the hose, where Stiles had found me practically naked trying to cool down. A burst of arousal simmers though me, as I remember the colour of his eyes, how they were more a dark chocolate, than the light whiskey colour I was used to.

"That was when I first knew, that I wouldn't have been able to stop myself from wanting you." He goes on to explain.

I wrap my arms around his neck, and his hands settle on my hips.

"You did a pretty good job of it for months." I answered cheekily.

One side of his mouth lifts up in a smirk, but he doesn't say anything else, just crashes our lips together in a searing kiss, that has my toes curling and my heart beating out of my chest. It doesn't matter how long it took us to get to that point, what matters is that we did, and that we're still as much in love today as we ever were, possibly more. I will marry this man, and I will make it my mission to be the best wife any man has ever had.

We seperate our lips and he pulls me close to his chest. I can feel and hear his heart beating against my ear, and it's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. No more words are needed, as we both know that us being together is fate, destiny. We're two souls that are one, and sure there are plenty of people out there that are with their soul mates, but our love goes deeper than that. Our lives are tethered in a way, that no one, but Stiles and me, will ever understand.

~


End file.
